Frozen Vs Avengers: The Civil War
by Jpbake
Summary: After Arendelle is attacked by Ultron, Elsa has Tony Stark arrested and held responsible for the attacks. Now with his trail under way and the threat of execution, the Avengers must find a way to free their teammate. But while the two sides clash a new threat is rising from the shadows threatening the lives on both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once gain everyone! Jpbake here with a new story. For those who re regular followers of me you may be thinking "a 7K chapter? WTF?" Yeah this story is going to have longer chapters then what I usually do for my stories. That's because there is so much I want to do with this it would have been impossible to fit them in two thousand word chapters.**

 **For those who are not regular followers of me, if you haven't read my Tangled story titled The Archer, or either of my Frozen/ X-men crossovers you may want to check them out. While it's not mandatory for you to read them, I will be referencing events from them in this story so it may help to check them out after this chapter.**

 **With that said let's get this started shall we.**

It happened, to fast that Arendelle didn't know what hit them. One minute everything was fine in Arendelle, children were playing out in the streets, laughing and having fun. Adults were going on with their daily business, next thing they knew the kingdom was thrown in a massive panic. A Artificial intelligence droid called Ultron was attacking Arendelle with his army of drones.

Elsa watched from inside her palace as Ultron and his army was destroying the kingdom, her single braid waving in the wind along with her dress as she turned to her younger sister Anna and Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, and barked out the orders.

"Evacuate the kingdom."

"What?" Anna asked

"Get the guards to evacuate the kingdom!" Elsa said as she Anna and Kristoff ran down the main hallway. "We got to save as many lives as possible. Get Merida to get a ship to the fjords so we can get the citizens on their!"

"What about us?" Anna asked

"The three of us have to defend the kingdom, it's our job!"

"Um, Elsa, I don't mean to argue with the queen" Kristoff protested. "But there are hundreds of those things out there and only three of us."

"I got backup coming!" Elsa said as she stopped in the middle of the hall where she pressed a button on the wall, revealing a secret passageway that neither Anna nor Kristoff had seen before.

"I didn't know you had a panic room!" Anna said

"This isn't a panic room!" Elsa said just as a drone crashed through a hall window.

"Get in now!" Elsa screamed as she got in front of Anna and Kristoff and fired ice at the drone before it attacked. Anna and Kristoff quickly ran inside the room and it wasn't until she knew that they were safe that Elsa stopped firing ice at the drone and ran inside the room herself and closed the door.

"So what is this place anyway?" Anna asked once they were all three inside the dark mysterious room.

"Something I have been working on in secret in case we had such a emergency." Elsa said flipping on a light switch to show three glass displays hanging on a wall each with a mecha suit made out of solid ice. Each suit was made of hardened ice that was a hard as iron, the suits had a snowflake emblem on the chest and a dark blue visor on the cowl of the suit. It looked everything like a super hero battle suit.

"Elsa what are these?" Anna asked

"Battle suits." Elsa said "Made these my self with my powers of course. They are able to shoot ice at your enemies while the armor of the suits are strong enough to protect you from enemy fire. Each one is equipped with jet pack for air support.

"These suits are cool and all but you are the only one with ice powers." Kristoff said "How are we suppose to use one of these."

"I am quite aware of that which is why both of your suits have been equipped with a special gauntlet." Elsa said showing Anna and Kristoff the gauntlets on their suits.

"Each sleeve has a gauntlet, each with three buttons. The top button will shoot off a ice canon and encase the enemy in ice. The middle one is a ice machine gun that will shoot razor sharp spikes at the enemy. And the bottom one is a razor shape ice blade to stab them with. The snowflake emblem will activate the jet pack so only press that when it is time to fly.

"I got to admit Elsa." Anna said "This is pretty dang cool."

"Now let's get moving, Ultron is outside and he is destroying my kingdom." Elsa said as she pressed a remote that was on the table in the middle of the room and the glass cases opened, the body of the suits opened as well allowing the three of them to walk right into the suits. Then the suits pressed down on the three on them and once the three were nice and secure in their suits and the visors over their head, the roof of the castle opened and they pressed the emblem on their suits and flew out of the castle.

"I can't believe I am actually flying!" Kristoff said as he was flying in the air inside the suit.

"Oh believe it Kristoff, this is where the fun begins!" Elsa said as she activated her ice canon shooting and started shooting at the drones. On one sleeve Elsa had her ice canon, freezing the drones on the left side on the ground. On her right sleeve she activated her ice machine gun, shooting the drones on the right side of the ground.

Elsa was so busy attacking the drones on the ground that she was completely unaware that hovering about twenty yards ahead of the three of them was Ultron.

"Um Elsa,"Anna said, a little scared at the mere sight of Ultron. "Ahead of you." Elsa stopped her attack long enough to see Ultron himself hovering ahead of them with a wicked grin on his face. With a quick wave of his hand suddenly a hundred drones appeared beside him each one ready for the attack.

"Brace yourself" Elsa said "Hell's about to break loose."

With a quick flick of his fingers the drones flew toward the trio. The trio fired their weapons at the mass army but there was so many there was no way they could stop them all.

Kristoff was firing his ice canon when one of the bots grabbed hold of him and knocked him to the ground.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed as Kristoff was tackled to the ground. Suddenly the same thing happened to her, a drone grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed.

Elsa turned to her left and glared at the drones before firing ice bullets at them. Several drones suddenly jumped her and started pulling her down to the ground. Elsa wasn't going down without a fight however. As the drones pulled her down Elsa took her ice blade and jabbed it into the eyes of a couple of the drone, trying to get them off her but they soon overpowered her and she got knocked onto the hard ground.

"I expected you to put up a better fight." The drone said as he pinned Elsa's head on the hard floor with its right hand, preventing her from getting up. Then the drone raised its left head ready to deliver the killing blow "But I guess you are nothing but weak puppets."

Just then the drone felt a arrow hit it in its back. The drone pulled it out and only had time to stare at it before the drone exploded. The other drones attacking Anna and Kristoff also saw themselves get hit with arrows and explode. As soon as those group of drones were disposed of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff turned to see where the arrows came from and saw two shadowy figures standing in a cloud of dust. The first figure looked masculine in figure and appeared to be wearing a dark hood. He also appeared to be holding a bow in his hands. The second figure was feminine in shape and appeared to be holding a staff in her hands. Her long hair was also waving in the wind.

"I had the thing under control Eugene." Elsa said

"Didn't look like you had it under control." Eugene said as he and Rapunzel stepped out of the dust cloud. Eugene was wearing a dark black hood and black mask and wielding a bow while Rapunzel was wearing a blonde wig to hide her shorter brown hair and a black mask similar to Eugene's and wielding a staff

"What took you so long?" Anna asked

"Sorry, we stopped to bring backup." Eugene

"What type of backup?" Kristoff asked.

"Look up" Rapunzel said pointing up to the sky.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff each looked up toward the sky and saw to their astonishment a big white robot in red battle armor flying right above them carrying five kids each wearing battle armor of different colors of their own. Well they thought all of them were kids. One of them kind of looked like a dragon.

"Wow" Anna gasped seeing the robot and kids flying above them. The girl dressed in yellow jumped off the robot and tossed a electromagnetic disk at one of the drones and watched as its head rolled off as she landed feet first on the ground with a satisfied grin as the rest of the team landed on the ground.

"We are here to save the day." The kid in blue said

"Who are you?" Elsa asked

"We are big hero six." the kid said, "Names Hiro, that girl that you just saw throw that disk is GoGo, the guy in the dragon suit is Fred, this robot of mine is Baymax and these other two are Honey Lemon and Wasabi."

"How did you find these guys?" Elsa asked turning to Eugene.

"I remember hearing on the news about these six stopping a wormhole in Sanfrantokyo. Once I heard you were in need of help I wasted no time coming to these guys for help, they may be nerds but they can kick some serious ass when they need to."

"You know this is all very nice you guys getting acquainted and all." Ultron said, raising his hand up to get the teams attention. "But I am still here and I am still going to destroy you."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." GoGo said taking out another electromagnetic disk. Wasabi generated power blades from the wrist of his suit while Honey Lemon took out a a explosive chemical ball ready to throw, while Hiro, Baymax and Fred each got into battle formation.

Ultron just laughed and waved his right hand signaling a army of over a hundred drones to appear in front of the team.

"Uh guys there is a lot more of them." Wasabi screamed "There's a hell of a lot more of them!"  
"Isn't this just cute." Ultron mocked "You think that a little bit of reinforcement will send me running and hiding? Look around you, my army is everywhere, you knock a few down and more will arrive to finish the job! Face it, You are outnumbered, there is no way you can stop me with that small group of yours."

"Well it's a good thing that this isn't my whole team!" Elsa said, not even looking the slightest bit intimidated by Ultron's consistent taunting.

Suddenly a Black jet appeared out from the sky, the hatch of the jet opened and Ultron looked up to see Wolverine jumping out of it followed by the rest of the X-men **(Now would be a good time to play the intro to the X-men animated series).** Rogue came flying out of the jet and smashed her fist into the face of one of the bots before flying over to join Elsa along with Wolverine, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Scott and Jean, Storm and Iceman.

"Who's ready to get shredded?" Wolverine growled extending his claws.

"Glad to see you finally showed up." Elsa said

"And we brought company." Wolverine said

"Who?"

"How about your friendly neighborhood Spiderman" A voice said from up above them as a man in a full red and blue body suit swung down on a web to join the group.

"Oh man is that Spiderman?" Fred screamed in excitement.

"Nice to meet a fan." Spiderman said turning to face Fred.

That wasn't all the X-man brought either, after Spiderman landed, a team of four more came leaping out of the Blackbird. One a guy who could stretch any part of his body for long distances. He stretched his legs from the top of the Blackbird all the way down to the ground while carrying a blond woman in his arms as he slowly stretched his legs back to normal size once they planted firmly on the ground. The third person to exit was a guy who could light his entire body on fire from head to toe. He could also fly as a added bonus. The forth and final member looked like a walking pile of rocks and he just jumped out of the plain and hit the ground with a huge smash, almost knocking the team off there feet in the process. The group of four each wore a matching uniform of a blue spandex suit with a four emblem on their chest.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked

"Just call us the fantastic four." the guy who could stretch said. "I'm Mr. Fantastic, this here is Invisible woman, the guy with flames is the human torch and that thing over there is called the Thing."

"Oh by the way just to warn you there is one other person we brought." Wolverine said.

"Who."

That's when the whole team including Ultron heard the Indiana Jones music start blaring loudly from inside the Blackbird as a bonus hatch opened up at the Bottom of the Blackbird. Then out shot Deadpoool, riding a Motorcycle while wearing a Indiana Jones style hat and carrying a whip. Deadpool slung the whip and wrapped it around the neck of one of the drones before slinging him into a gas tank. Deadpool then took out a rocket launcher and shot it at the gas tank blowing the drone up as he turned and walked toward the camera in slow motion.

"And that my friends." Deadpool said as he pointed to the camera. "Is how you do a entrance."

"Kill them!" Ultron shouted to his drones. The drones charged toward the team as the team got in battle formation.

Elsa was the first to make a move on the drones. Once the drones were in striking distance she shot a huge round icy spikes at them, ripping through the skin of a few of their metallic bodies.

The rest of the team followed in the attack. They may have been crazily out numbered but that didn't stop them from attacking the swarm.

Wasabi swung the power blade from his left wrist and sliced off the arm of one of the drones, then swung the right blade slicing off the head. Two drones came at Wasabi from the sides but Wasabi out stretched his arms and impaled them through the blades and sliced them down.

Baymax knocked the head off of one of the drones then grabbed the body and slung it at another drones, before turning to his right and punched his right arm right through the chest off another drone

"Usually I don't like the idea of ripping off limbs." Baymax said as he leaped in the air, did a full three sixty spin and implanted both feet on the shoulders of a drone crushing it under his feet then punched both of his fist threw two more drone. "But since you guys aren't technically living Hiro said it was okay"

"Baymax give me a lift." Eugene called out. Baymax grabbed Eugene and flew into the air as Eugene took out a explosive arrow and shot it in the middle of a group of drones. The drones exploded on contact and Eugene leaped from Baymax's arms onto the ground where he just shot his arrow. Rapunzel took out her staff and joined Eugene as another group of drones charged at them. Eugene shot a arrow right into one of their chest while Rapunzel knocked one over the head with her staff. Eugene leaped in the air as one of the drones lunged at him. While Eugene was still in the air he wrapped his legs around it's neck and drug it to the ground, ripping it's head off its body. Rapunzel hopped onto the shoulders of one of the drones before running its staff throw it's head. Once Rapunzel landed on the ground she swing her staff and whacked one over it's head, turned around and hit another one over the head, turned back around and ran the staff through the body of the drones she previously struck before turning around one final time and did the same to the other.

"Rapunzel get down!" Eugene shouted pointing a arrow in her direction. Rapunzel obeyed as Eugene shot a explosive arrow at a drone that was just about to strike her from behind. Eugene quickly ran up to Rapunzel and picked her up by the feet and shot a grappling arrow at the top of a building and grappled safely out of the way as the arrow exploded.

Deadpool swung a giant hammer at one of the drones knocking it's head clear off it's shoulders. But when he turned to do the same to another drone, a drone attacked him from behind and sliced his right arm off, sending it flying in the air.

"SHIT!" Deadpool screamed as he saw his arm fly off in the distance.

"Deadpool, language!" Deadpool heard Elsa say threw his earpiece.

"Did you just tell me to watch my language?" Deadpool said as he ran toward the direction he saw his arm get slung to.

"Yes, yes I did!" Elsa's voice said over the earpiece.

"Well excuse me for having my arm ripped off your majesty! Sorry for the extreme amount of pain I must have felt when my skin and bones was separated from the rest of my body! So forgive me for letting out a word when got my gosh darn arm completely severed from my body!"

"Let it go Deadpool!" Wolverine said over the earpiece

Deadpool didn't say a word because laying a few feet ahead of him was his severed arm. Just as Deadpool was about to run up and reattach it he saw a beagle suddenly walk up and sniff the arm.

"No Fido, don't you dare do it! Don't you dare!" The dog paid no mind to Deadpool as he picked the arm up in his mouth and ran off with it.

"Oh come on now!" Deadpool screamed, chasing after the dog. Deadpool chased the dog for a good half mile before eventually tackling him to the ground, snatching his arm out of the dogs mouth.

"Go beat it!" Deadpool said shooing the dog off as he reattached his arm "Go chase a cat up a tree or something!"

Spiderman shot two lines of web on end of a rooftop of a building. He then pulled the web pieces back as far as they could go, making a human slingshot with them. Spiderman aimed himself for a drone that seemed to have Honey Lemon cornered and let go of the web lines, sending him flying in the direction of the drones. Spiderman did a complete somersault in the air as he position his feet to make contact with the drone. Within less then a second Spiderman made contact with the drones, kicking his head clear off his body as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks." Honey Lemon said

"Don't mention it." Spiderman, as he picked himself off the ground and turned to face a couple more drones

"Hey over here!" Spiderman shouted as he waved to the drones. "Your mother was a calculator!"

"Ooo good one" Deadpool's voice said over Spiderman's earpiece.

"Thanks!" Spiderman said as the chase was on, the two drones was flying after Spiderman who was a couple steps ahead of them. Spiderman swung in between two skyscrapers and made a giant spider web and stood right behind it as he waited patiently for the drones to catch up.

"Come on just a little bit closer." Spiderman said as the drones was inching closer. "Just a little bit more." Then when the drones was close enough Spiderman webbed out of the way as the two drones landing in his web, trapped like a fly. Spiderman then climbed on the webs and knocked the heads off of them making sure that they wouldn't escape.

As Spiderman was up in his web he then spotted something off in the distance that made him uneasy. He swung in to get a closer look and what he saw basically terrified him.

"Uh guys," Spiderman called out to the team on his earpiece. "You may want to get the churchyard fast. Ultron has some sort of machine placed there that can't be any good.

"Roger that Spiderman we are on our way." Elsa said she flew to the direction of the churchyard. Within five minutes the whole team was there and saw what Spiderman was talking about. A long cylinder shape machine was planted right in the middle of the churchyard. It was grounded in the concrete so moving it was impossible.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

Baymax went in for a closer look at the machine and waved his right hand over the machine and scanned it "It seems to be some type of Vibranium machine."

"A what?" Anna asked

"Basically this machine is designed to vibrate the ground through a twelve mile radius. It will then lift that particular portion of the city up in the air and crash it into the ground."

"What will happen if the city crashes into the ground?" Elsa asked scared.

"Global extinction." Baymax said

"Oh my god we got to shut this thing down quickly!" Elsa said "We cannot allow it to activate!"

"And you must know that I cannot allow you to stop me!" Ultron said appearing to the team.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa screamed, stepping in front of the team so Ultron could see her. "Why are you trying to wipe us out?"

"Because it is the only way to peace!" Ultron said "I was designed to save the world, to be a suit of armor around the world. People would look up the sky and see hope! But I found out that the only way to bring peace is through your extinction!"

"Yeah, excuse me Mr. Ultron sir!" Deadpool said raising his hand. "I hate to interrupt your whole explaining why you are going to destroy the world and all, it is very interesting but I can't help but realize that you sound a whole lot like that guy from Blacklist. Did whoever design you put a recording of his voice in there for you to learn from or something?"

"Is he always like this?" Ultron asked the rest of the team

"Trust me you have no idea." Wolverine said

"Anyway, you people are always so involved in war and death that the only way to bring peace is through your demise. You see you are all just a bunch of puppets tangled in strings, there is always some higher figure controlling you, telling you what to do, you have know freedom, no peace! But there are no strings on me!"

"Oh great, now he is quoting Pinocchio." Deadpool complained. "Thanks James Spader you ruined that movie for me forever!"

Ultron waved his hand once more then his whole army of drones popped up surrounding the team. Elsa didn't bat a inch as she then fired a shot of Ice on the floor and a giant ice monster appeared in front of them.

"Say hello to Marshmallow" Elsa said as Marshmallow roared.

"You think that you can stop me with this giant thing?" Ultron said "Look around you, you are highly outnumbered, your kingdom is crumbling to the ground and you are powerless to do anything to stop it."

"We will just see about that." Elsa said

The drones circled in closer to the team and the team formed a circle and drew their weapons. As the camera circled the team in slow motion, the team got in battle formation. Elsa made a ice shield and sword, Anna and Kristoff both activated the ice guns on their suits. Wolverine extended his claws, Gambit took out three playing cards and charged them while he took out his staff, Storm started charging lightning in her hands, Eugene prepared his bow, Rapunzel readied her staff, GoGo, took out a electromagnetic disk and Honey lemon took out one of her explosive chemical balls and Wasabi generated his power blades while Deadpool took out a giant hammer.

"Boy don't you love these slow motion rotating camera's" Deadpool said to the camera.

Ultron then waved his hand toward the team and his drones attacked.

Wolverine pierced his claws through the chest of one the drones with his left hand, turned around and pierced his right set of claws through the back of another drone. GoGo threw one of her disk at a group of drones, the disk smashed into one drone, knocking it's head off, ricochet into another drone, knocking it's head off, ricochet off that drone back into the GoGo's right hand. GoGo leaped into the air and raised her right hand back as a drone came charging after her then smashed the disk into the drones head, crushing it under the shield. Gambit threw three of his cards at a couple of drones, blowing them up before taking out his staff and knocking one drone to the ground, smashing it's head in. Gambit then swung his staff to the left, impaling a drone on it and throwing it into the air into the awaiting arms of Rogue.

"All yours Rogue." Gambit said

"Thank you dear!" Rogue said grabbing the drone, doing a flip in the air and slammed it into the ground.

Cyclops, Storm, Anna, and Kristoff where all standing with their backs to each other as they where firing at the drones. Cyclops was waving his head as he fired kinetic energy out of his eyes, melting a hole threw the drones, Storm was shooting lightning at a couple of drones, electrocuting them while Anna and Kristoff were each freezing every drone they could see with their freeze guns.

Baymax, Marshmallow and the Thing each were tearing drones apart. Baymax punched his fist through one drone, while the Thing ripped another drones arms off before dragging it to the ground and ripping it's head off. Marshmallow grabbed a couple of drone's himself and completely ripped them apart, going as far as biting one's head clean off.

Eugene was shooting his arrows at every drone he could see. Considering how close he was to the rest of the team he didn't want to risk using a explosive arrow but he was still able to do serious damage with the arrows he had, piercing them threw the chest and having Rapunzel, who was always by his side finish them off with her staff if the arrow didn't kill them. As Eugene shot a arrow into the face of one drone, Rapunzel impaled another one on her staff and threw it in the air, far enough away from everybody else so that Eugene could use his explosive arrow to finish it off.

Right after Deadpool smashed one of the drones to bits with his hammer. He turned around and put his hand in front of the face of another drone causing it to stop. Deadpool then took out a flip book and as he was flipping it, the book showed Deadpool attaching a grenade to the chest of a drone and exploding. Once the flip book ended Deadpool pointed down to the drones chest to reveal a grenade attached to the drones chest right before the drone exploded.

"And you can your copy for the low price of only $19.99" Deadpool said to the camera after the drone exploded.

Up in the air Elsa was battling Ultron, Elsa shot a round of ice at Ultron only to have Ultron block it with his arms. Ultron then charged at Elsa as a ice blade extended from the right wrist of Elsa's ice suit. Ultron swung his right arm at Elsa but Elsa dodged it and delivered a blow to Ultron's gut, burying the blade into Ultron's metallic skin. Ultron screamed in pain as he kicked Elsa in the gut, knocking her back a few feet before charging at her. The two of them wrestled in the air for a few minutes but Elsa eventually got the upper hand and grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the ground.

Before Ultron could get up Elsa started shooting ice at Ultron, She was soon joined by Iceman, Anna and Kristoff, all three of them also shooting ice at Ultron. But it just wasn't them that was unleashing their power on the mighty droid, Human Torch and Fred also walked up to the pack and starting shooting fire at the droid, followed by Storm firing lightning and Cyclops shooting his laser eyes. Ultron took all of it in, putting his arms out in front of his body to try to blocking as much of the impact as possible, however as much as Ultron tried to protect himself from the impact that they were unleashing on him he noticed that the skin was slowly starting to melt a little from his face.

Eventually however they all stopped and Ultron was able to stand up straight again.

"Is that all you got?" Ultron asked once they stopped firing at him.

"No" Elsa said with a smirk, that's when Marshmallow ran up and gave him a uppercut to the chin, knocking him clean out of sight.

"That's all I got" Elsa smirked. Marshmallow then turned around to the drones that had witnessed the whole thing and the drones started flying away.

"Yeah you better run!" Fred mocked "You bunch of cowards."

"Um Fred, I don't think that is why they are running" Anna gasped.

"What do you mean?" Fred said "That's when the machine activated and all of Arendelle started shaking violently. The whole team watched in horror as the ground started cracking then the ground they were standing on started slowly in the air.

"It's happening!" Human Torch screamed.

"Evacuate the kingdom now!" Elsa screamed "Those that can fly shoot down the drones trying to escape, the others evacuate as many people as you can and take them to the fjord. Merida should be here soon to pick up the evacuees."

"Good plan and all but what about this giant machine lifting us off the ground?" Anna asked

"I can stay behind and try to find a way to shut it down." Deadpool said. "In case I cant do that get everybody off this part of the kingdom so I that destroy it."

"Are you sure?" Elsa said

"I'm the only one that can survive a blast powerful enough to blow this rock up so yes. Now go! Get these people out of here."

Elsa nodded flew off the hunk of kingdom hovering in the air. Nightcrawler teleported Wolverine, Thing, Eugene, Rapunzel, Jean, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Invisible Woman and GoGo to take care of the crew on the part of Arendelle that didn't get lifted in the air while everybody else took care of the hunk of Arendelle that was in the air.

"Rogue!" Elsa said over her earpiece "The drones are trying to escape, get a aircrew and shoot them down!"

"Roger that!" Rogue said leading a team of Storm, Baymax, Human Torch, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Now did I say you could leave?" Rogue said to the drones as she smashed into one and tore it to peaces.

GoGo was racing on the ground on her disk grabbing as many people as she could and taking them to the fjord.

"Wait here, help will arrive soon."

GoGo then heard a noise and looked up to see Ultron flying a battle jet. GoGo looked on in fear as she saw the jet fly past her and shoot at a building causing debris to start falling toward people.

"Oh God!" GoGo screamed looking at a huge chunk of debris about to fall on a child. GoGo raced as fast as she could in hope to reach the kid in time, she leaped over a overturned car and narrowly missed being crushed by a hunk of debris herself as she just grabbed the kid and got her to safety as the debris hit the ground.

"Your safe now, GoGo said to the girl in her arms in a loving, soothing whisper.

"Come on we are evacuating Arendelle!" Eugene called out as he knocked on a house. A married couple with two kids, a boy and a girl came running out. Just before they were about to head to the fjord they all heard a blood curling scream. Eugene turned and saw a young boy trapped under the rubble from a fallen building.

"Go!" Eugene to Rapunzel "I'll catch up!" Rapunzel nodded and ran off with the family as Eugene ran to where the boy was trapped.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here!" Eugene said as he grabbed a big piece of board that was pinning the boy down.

That's when he saw him coming, Ultron came shooting at them in his jet. Eugene knew he couldn't get the boy out in time. His best hope was for him to cover himself over the boy and take the bullets for him. But as Eugene covered himself over the child he was surprised to see that the bullets didn't come. Eugene looked up and saw that Wolverine stood in front of them both and took the bullets for them.

"Get the kid and get out of here!" Wolverine said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Eugene said, lifting the board off of the kid, picking him up in his arms and headed to the fjords.

"Ben." Wolverine called to the Thing. "Take that bastard out!"

"Roger that!" Thing said running and leaping threw the rooftops to reach the jet. Thing took one final leap and landed on top of the jet, ripping off the door.

"Oh for God sakes." Was all Ultron said before Thing grabbed him and tossed him out of the plane. Thing then took over the controls of the plane and helped the air crew shoot down the drones.

Deadpool was studying hard the machine that was raising the city. He took off the top part of the machine and studied the wires in it, he thought if he saw a red wire that he may be able to cut it and shut off the machine. There was no red wire though.

"Crap no red wire!" Deadpool said "This thing thought of everything." Deadpool took out a pair of pliers and studied over the wires, thinking about which one to cut. When he finally did cut one though the land actually started rising faster.

"Deadpool what are you doing over there!" Elsa screamed as she noticed the land starting to rise faster. "My bad!" Deadpool said

"Your just lucky we got the last person off here!" Elsa said as she flew off the chunk of land. She then ran over to the fjord with the rest of the civilians when Merida finally showed up with a giant navy air craft carrier. Elsa couldn't help but be amazed at the size of the thing, it was like the size of a small island, at the same time though she was a little pissed that it took her so long to show up.

"Merida you son of a bitch what took you so long?" Elsa scolded.

"Ooh do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Was all Merida responded with.

"Yeah Elsa do you kiss your mother with that mouth." Deadpool said over his earpiece getting revenge for Elsa scolding him for his language.

"Deadpool shut up and do your job." Elsa shot back.

"Yes your majesty."

Elsa and the others then quickly got all the civilians, about a hundred thousand in number, trying to keep them as calm as possible. After that was done Elsa ordered all the team members that wasn't part of the air support to get on the ship also in case the worse happened. Everyone except Wolverine obeyed, Wolverine was still out searching for Ultron, He was making sure Ultron didn't leave Arendelle alive.

"Um Elsa!" Deadpool called over his earpiece. "I hate to tell you this but I got some bad news. I can't shut the machine down and hunk of land is now falling!"

"What!" Elsa gasped, realizing her worse fear had just happened as she turned to Merida.

"Get everybody as far away from here as possible, now!" Elsa ordered, Merida nodded as she then put the boat in top gear and flew off.

"What are you going to do?" Rapunzel asked as Elsa started flying off toward the piece of land that was falling.

"I'm going to finish this!"

"Okay everybody keep calm" Jean said on the boat, she was trying to keep the citizens as calm as possible, to little avail.

"If that ground hits, we are all doomed." A older man with glasses and a huge mustache said.

"I know witch is why we are getting out of here so in case if it does we will have protection from the blast."

"Protection!?" The guy said "There is no protection from that thing. If it hits the whole world is doomed!"

"You think the kids needs to here that." Jean said pulling the guy aside to try to hush the guy up. "Do you want these kids to die without a little bit of hope!"

"Deadpool I need you to blow that thing!" Elsa ordered as she flew as fast as she could to where the land was falling.

"Sure I can do that but I'm going to need some time to wire that much explosives to blow this thing up."

"I'll try to slow the thing down as much as I can but I need you to hurry, I can't promise I will be able to slow it down much!" Elsa then called for the entire air crew to come help her stop the falling piece of land.

"Anna, Kristoff! Get the aircrew over here fast!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Raise a kingdom!" Elsa said getting directly under the land and started trying to push it upwards as much as she could. Rogue and Baymax soon joined and being the two strongest of the flying crew was able to slow the fall down the most, Anna, Kristoff, Storm, and Human Torch shortly joined them. Despite their combined strength they were only able to slowdown the process of the drop but at least they were able to give Deadpool some more time.

"Deadpool how much longer?" Elsa asked as she struggled to hold on to the land dropping toward Arendelle. "I don't know how long I can hold on!"

"You can't rush something like this." Deadpool said as he duct taped a couple grenades to the machine. "If I don't supply the right amount of explosives to this hunk on rock then even if it doesn't destroy the earth it will still do a hell of amount of damage."

"Just please hurry Deadpool!" Elsa cried as she continued to force all the wait on her body on preventing that land from touching down.

Down on the ground Wolverine had spotted where Ultron had landed. He was laying injured in a wrecked Boxcar in the Arendelle train station. Thing had thrown him so hard that he still hadn't found the strength to get up, which suited Wolverine just fine as he got on top on Ultron and pinned him to the ground by the neck and extended his claws.

"You cannot win!" Ultron said as Wolverine's claws was just inches from the robot's eyes. "Even if you kill me you cannot stop that rock from crashing down. You and every other resident of this planet our doomed.

"Maybe we can't stop that thing from crashing down on us, but know this Ultron, if we die, you are dieing with us!" Then Wolverine ripped into Ultron's chest and pulled out the beast's power source destroying Ultron once and for all.

"Okay I think I got this!" Deadpool said "I got about twenty grenades taped to the machine plus one mother of a bomb connected right to it, when I give the word you got ten seconds to get the hell out of here. You ready?"

"Just do this!" Elsa ordered.

"Okay on three, one... two... THREE!" Then they all scattered as Deadpool detonated the grenades and bombs, blowing the chunk of land to pieces.

Everybody on the boat cheered when they saw the explosion, and everybody, hugged and cheered knowing that Elsa and them did it, they saved the world.

"Well done kid." Wolverine said, watching the explosion from the train station.

When Elsa and the others landed they were greeted by the near hundred thousand citizens of Arendelle cheering and applauding them.

"Elsa you did it!" Rapunzel said giving Elsa the biggest hug she gave anybody in her life. "You saved the world."

"Actually it was Deadpool who blew up the machine. I just slowed the chunk of land down to give him more time."

"Yeah but you also evacuated all of Arendelle saving god knows how many more people then if you hadn't evacuated."

"Speaking of Deadpool where is he?" Elsa asked. That's when Deadpool lifted a brick wall off him left from the explosion. He was so badly burned from the explosion that only but a few strands of his uniform around his face, arms and legs was still attached and he was bleeding from head to toe. He looked so bad that Rapunzel had to go behind a building to barf because the sight of Deadpool grossed her out. Still despite his conditions Deadpool still kept his positive attitude.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Deadpool cheered "Ultron is gone, the machine is destroyed and we just saved the whole damn world! Let's go out for some Mexican food guys, I'm buying!"

Elsa didn't respond and the celebration didn't last long when Elsa got a look at just how much damage Ultron had done. Arendelle had been leveled to the ground, dozens, possibly hundreds of people were laying in the streets dead, and a huge hole was all that was left from where Ultron had lifted a chunk of the kingdom from the ground.

Elsa fell to her knees looking at the destruction and started weeping, Anna and Jean each putting a hand on her shoulders.

"It will be okay Elsa," Jean said

"No Jean it won't be okay." Elsa said her tears suddenly turning to mass anger toward the creator of Ultron "Not until I find who was responsible for Ultron. I swear I will find who created Ultron and he will pay for what he has done. Only then will I have justice for Arendelle!"

 **That's it for the opening chapter! I don't know if the others will be as long as this one but they will still more then likely be longer then the usual two thousand word average that I do for most of my stories. Hope that you liked this and if you do please Follow favorite and leave a review. And please make sure to check out my Tangled story the Archer and my two Frozen/X-men crossovers, I may be referencing some events that took place in those stories in future chapters.**

 **Lastly make sure to choose a side for this war, either Team Frozen or Team Avengers. While it may be to early to choose now it will be important to choose later because depending on whose side you join could determine the outcome of this story (more on that later)**

 **Till next time, like the guardian of the grail in the Last crusade said "Choose wisely."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to remind you that although this story does have tie ins to both my Frozen/ X-men crossovers as well as my Tangled story the Archer. It is set within the same universe that I created with them and is sort of acts as a sort of sequel to both in a way. You don't have to read those stories if you don't want too but I will be making references to the stories a lot and parts of them will be coming to play at some point in this story. I know it can get a little complicated and confusing but so can the MCU. What with Marvel having both their TV and Movie universes connect if you miss even one movie or episode of Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D You can miss a important link to the MCU. Anyway you don't have to read any of the previous stories I mentioned and I ain't asking you to I am just letting you know that they will be referenced to and parts from my story "The Archer" will come into play later on. Now let's continue with the story**

 **One month earlier.**

"See anything yet?" Rapunzel asked Eugene as they were spying on Stark's Industries at night at the top of a rooftop across the street. Ever since Elsa had received suspicion about a possible artificial intelligence Robot being manufactured in Stark's Industries, Elsa had put Eugene and Rapunzel in charge of finding the proof they needed to stop him. However, despite there hard efforts Rapunzel and Eugene had hardly anything to go on.

"Not yet." Eugene said as he took off his dark hood to get a better look at Stark's from his binoculars. "Man of all the people Elsa could have sent to do this job it had to be us."

"Oh look at things from the positive in Eugene." Rapunzel said as she was looking from a pair of her own binoculars "This is the most alone time you and I have had in a long time."

"Our you trying to turn this mission into some sort of romantic date?" Eugene asked looking away from his binoculars to give his wife a very confused look.

"Well the way I see it Eugene is you and I are alone at night having a night on the town just the two of us."

"When I think of Romantic dates I think of a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant or spending the night at some fancy motel," Eugene responded "Not dressing up as vigilantes and spying on a possibly corrupt businessman.

"Well if anything else this is a nice excuse to crack out the old Archer outfit again." Rapunzel said

"I never planned on putting this outfit back on in the first place." Eugene said "You and I faked the Archers death for a reason Rapunzel. It was for our own safety, and if the word gets out that the Archer is still alive it could put you and I in huge danger again. Nobody knows who the Archer is Rapunzel, And I am hoping to keep it that way."

"Fine, fine, I get it," Rapunzel said regretting even bringing up the suits.

"Hold on I think I am getting something." Eugene said, adjusting his binoculars. A employee from Stark's industries was exiting the building. He was so concentrated on the conversation he was having on his cell phone that it made him a easy target for Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Let's do this." Eugene said taking out his bow and shooting a grappling arrow at Stark's, using the arrow to grapple down to the sidewalk that the guy was walking on.

"Yes honey I will pick up the pizza's on the way home." The guy said as he fiddled for his keys and unlocked the car. Find us a good movie for us on Netflix and we will watch it when I get home, bye."

As soon as the guy set down his phone he was taken surprise by a super sonic scream that shattered his car windows, covering the guy in glass.

The guy struggled to open his car and when he did manage to open it he fell flat on the ground, his ears ringing from the sonic scream he just heard. As the guy was crying from the ringing in his ears, Eugene and Rapunzel walked up to him, Rapunzel pinned him to the ground with her staff and Eugene put his right foot on the guy's neck, making sure he wouldn't get up.

"Take my money if you want!" The guy cried, "Just please don't hurt me."

"I don't want your money." Eugene growled using a voice synthesizer to disguise his voice from the man. "I want answers!" Eugene then whacked the man over the head with his bow, knocking him out.

When the guy woke up about ten minutes later he found that he was tied to a chair, his feet bound together and his wrist tied behind his back. He was in a dark room with only one single light bulb giving off light. The man turned and saw the hooded man that just attack him standing in the shadows next to the masked blond chick, their weapons in their hands ready to use if need be.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The guy asked

"Bobby Downy," Eugene said, still disguising his voice "You work for Tony Stark am I right?"

"What about him?"

"We suspect Stark to be building a artificial intelligence weapon that could possibly destroy the world if it gets built. We need to know the details about the weapon and how we can stop it from being finished.

"You can't stop the Ultron program." Downy said "It's impossible I already tried to warn Stark about the dangers that face with this thing. But He's Tony Stark, Once he makes his mind up on something then it can't be changed. The Ultron program is already near completion there is nothing you can do about it. The best thing you can do is prepare yourself when it is finished and prey you survive whatever is coming. Many of us at Stark's has expressed concern, but Stark wont listen, he is too proud."

"We refuse to let the Ultron program destroy the world."

"Aren't you listening to me, there is no way you can stop it! And even if you can stop Ultron you will never be able to catch Stark. Don't you know who Tony Stark is? He is the Iron Man, he fights alongside the Avengers. Do you really think the Avengers will let you take Stark. You lay one finger on him and they will kill you."

"We will see about that." Eugene said before he took out a small dagger and cut Downy free from his bounds. Eugene then dropped a smoke pellet and him and Rapunzel disappeared in the smoke. They now knew for sure that Stark was indeed the one behind the Ultron Program but now they needed the concrete evidence they needed to bring him down. They just hoped that they could find it.

 **Present day: Two days after the Ultron invasion.**

"So you do know the plan?"

"Yes Eugene for the tenth time I know the plan." Rapunzel said a little annoyed as she was changing into a Domino Pizza uniform.

After Ultron's attack on Arendelle Elsa was desperate to find the evidence that Tony Stark was the one behind the Ultron program, Eugene and Rapunzel had been trying for over a month to find evidence past word of mouth but kept falling short. Now however, after the attack they feared about finally happened, Elsa was desperate, so desperate that despite her cold nature she actually made Rapunzel and Eugene sweat. Before Elsa sent them out for one final time to New York, what she made sure that the pair got the message clear.

"Find me the evidence to put Stark away, or do not come back at all!" The pair knew that Elsa wasn't exaggerating either, one look in Elsa's ice blue eyes and they knew she was serious. So without a single word the two of them packed and headed to New York with one goal, find the evidence against Stark.

To do that however they needed to actually get inside Stark's Industries, which has been something that the pair had failed to do before, mainly because they were afraid of being seen in their vigilante's uniform. Which is why this time they had a new plan Rapunzel would walk in disguised as a Dominoes Pizza delivery woman, walk up to the front desk and deliver a pizza to the guy upfront. While she is busy distracting the guy at the desk Eugene would walk in disguised as a employee of Stark's and sneak a key into Rapunzel's back pocket to the security room. There Rapunzel would walk out the front door and sneak into the back entrance with the keys that Eugene sneaked her and search for the security room for Stark's office while Eugene would locate the power box and cut the power when Rapunzel was ready.

"What I feel bad about though is we had to mug a innocent delivery boy for his pizza and take his uniform." Rapunzel griped as she finished getting dressed and looked down at the delivery boy around the age of twenty laying on the ground unconscious, stripped down to his boxers.

"It's all for a good cause Rapunzel," Eugene said "Besides when he wakes up he will find the twenty I laid at his feet to pay him for the trouble."

"True but I still feel bad." Rapunzel said as she got into the Dominoes car and headed for Stark's.

"Ah you'll get over it eventually." Eugene said taking the drivers seat. "Maybe."

It was a ten minute drive from where they mugged the delivery boy to Stark's and when they arrived in the parking lot, Rapunzel stepped out carrying a sack with the pizza that the boy was supposed to deliver while Eugene ran off in a different direction to take out a unsuspected security guard and take his uniform, badge and keys.

Eugene crouched behind some bushes at the front entrance where a security guard was standing guard and waited for Rapunzel to walk through the front door. Once Rapunzel was safely inside Eugene silently stepped out of the bushed and took out a chloroform rag and stuffed it over the guards mouth as he wrapped his left arm around the guys neck.

"Sorry mate nothing personal." Eugene whispered as he laid the unconscious body down on the floor and stripped him of his uniform, stealing his badge and keys.

"One large Pepperoni and Jalapeno pizza for a mister Tony Stark." Rapunzel said as she took the pizza to the front desk.

"Mr. Stark is out at the moment." The guy running the front counter said. "And I don't remember him telling me anything about a pizza."

"Does Mr. Stark always tell you everything that goes on around here?" Rapunzel replied.

"True, he really doesn't."

Eugene walked into the building and pretended to not pay attention and bump right into Rapunzel who was still talking to the guy at the front desk.

"Oh I am so sorry." Eugene said lifting his hands in the air.

"You really would be sorry if you made me drop this pizza." Rapunzel said, pretending to chew him out. "This is for Tony Stark, your boss, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like it if you caused him not to get his pizza. Watch where you are going."

"Will do mam, will do." Eugene said as he brushed by Rapunzel and sneaked the keys into her right back pocket.

"So anyway." Rapunzel said turning back to the guy at the front desk. "Somebody is going to have to pay for this if Stark isn't here. I can't just wait for him to return from wherever he is I got other deliveries I have to make."

"Tell you what mam, I will pay for it and will have him pay me back when he get's here. How much is it?"

"12.99" Rapunzel said making up the best price she could think of in her head at the moment. The guy reached into his wallet and handed her thirteen dollars.

"Keep the penny mam."

"Thank you." Rapunzel said handing the man the pizza before leaving the front entrance and sneakily making her way to the back entrance

"OK I'm in the back entrance." Rapunzel said to Eugene through her ear piece as she the door and walked in.

"OK do you see a security room anywhere."

"Uh yes I do. Third room on the right." Rapunzel said

"Good, find someway to take out the security guard watching the camera and find me the location of Stark's office.

"I can do that but it might take me a couple of minutes." You find the breaker box and I will worry about the security guard."

Rapunzel then ran up to the security room and to her relief she saw that the room was open, and there was a overweight security guard leaned back in his chair eating a sandwich and chugging a two liter of Pepsi, this would make things easier and a little bit more fun on her side.

"Excuse me." Rapunzel said in a sweet voice trying her best to make it sound a little flirtatious. The tone of her voice definitely worked, the security guard turned around. "I seem to have got my self lost in here, can you help me find my way out."

"Well hello there young lady!" The security guard said with a perverted look on his face, he was totally staring at Rapunzel's body. "Sure I can help you out, come over here and sit down, I will show you the exit." The guard was motioning for her to sit down on his lap and Rapunzel reluctantly followed.

Eugene was listening in to everything that was happening as he was searching for the breaker box and he was definitely getting a little uncomfortable with what he was hearing.

"Rapunzel, what the hell are you doing over there."

"Be quite." Rapunzel whispered harshly back. "I know what I am doing."

"I knew I should have been the one to take out the security guard." Eugene said to himself as he got cut off.

As Rapunzel sat down on the guards lap. The guard;s hands soon found themselves rubbing across her legs, making their way up to Rapunzel's waist, stomach and breast.

"Whoa take it easy big guy." Rapunzel said still putting on the flirting act. "We haven't even had a first kiss yet."

"Well you want to kiss?" The guard asked

Rapunzel took out a special tube of lipstick and smeared it over her lips while giving the guy a perverted look. "Well why don't you just pucker up them lips and see."

"Rapunzel." Eugene said from his earpiece, still listening in, Rapunzel didn't answer though as she grabbed the guy and gave him a kiss on the lips. The guys eyes suddenly widened and he felt his body start shaking as suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Special knock out lipstick." Rapunzel bragged to Eugene as she finally answered her earpiece. "It will knock out a guy in two seconds flat. Honey Lemon special made it for me. It's non toxic though, he should wake up within a few hours. I should use it on you sometime.

"Just fine Stark's office and get out of there before somebody sees you." Eugene said.

"Ooo do I hear some jealousy in your voice?" Rapunzel said as she looked through all the cameras on the screen. "I never took you much as the jealous type."

"I can easily become the jealous type if I feel needed too." Eugene replied.

"Don't be such a baby." Rapunzel said

"Did you find Stark's office?" Eugene said impatiently "I am at the breaker box but I need you to find Stark's office before I cut the power."

"OK yes I think I found it." Eugene said looking at one of the camera's. The footage she was watching was from about a hour ago but she saw Tony Stark talking to a black guy in a military uniform about something she couldn't make out. She zoomed in a little on the camera ad saw sitting on his desk was what looked like the plans on the Ultron program. She zoomed out a little bit and caught Stark's name on the door with the room number.

"His office is on the top floor," Rapunzel said "Cut the power and let's get up their quick."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Eugene said as he ripped off the cover of the breaker box and cut the power to every room in the building. Once all the power was out Eugene an Rapunzel ripped out of their current clothes and revealed their vigilante uniforms underneath. Rapunzel and Eugene reached into there left pockets and took out their mask's and Rapunzel took out her blonde wig from her other pocket.  
The two of them ran to the elevator that was obviously not working do to Eugene cutting the power.

"Hold on tight." Eugene said as Rapunzel grabbed hold of his waist. Eugene then took out his bow and fired a arrow up to the top floor. With Rapunzel holding on for dear life, the two of them shot up the elevator shaft clear up to the top floor.

On the bottom floor, security was scrambling to find out what happened with the power.

"Do we think we had a power surge or something?" One of the security officers asked.

"I don't know, we have never had anything like this happened since I have worked here."

"Guy's I think I found something." another officer said "The wires to the breaker box have been cut. Somebody has cut the power off.

"Guys I found someone he's injured." Another guard said over his communicator.

"What do you mean?"

" Steve got knocked out in the security office. And the camera footage has been messed with."

"We have had a break in." The lead officer said to the men. "Search the place they cannot escape!"

Rapunzel and Eugene kicked the door to Stark's office in as they searched the place evidence. They knew that the Security officers were after them so they had to make it as quick as possible so they wouldn't get caught.

"The file is no longer on his desk." Eugene said "He must have it stored away in desk drawers somewhere. Lock the doors Rapunzel while I search this place." Rapunzel obeyed and locked the doors shut as Eugene opened Stark's desk drawers and searched through the drawers, a flashlight in one hand, and fiddling threw the papers with the other.

"Come on, come on, give me something dammit." Eugene said as he searched threw the papers.

Then he saw it, the file that contained the Ultron Blueprints. Stark's name was written in bold letters on the top of the blueprints. They had what they needed, but just to make sure Eugene also confiscated Stark's laptop and flash drive.

"I got what we need, let's get out of here." Eugene said, but just before the two of them could escape throw the window they heard a unwelcoming voice

"FREEZE!" Both Eugene and Rapunzel slowly turned around to see a security guard with about a dozen police officers pointing their weapons at the duo.

"Drop the laptop and the bow and put your hands on your heads, both of you!" The guard ordered.

Eugene slowly turned his head and looked Rapunzel in the eyes. Rapunzel knew what order that meant and slowly but sneakily so the guards would see it she sneaked her right hand into her pants pocket and pressed the button on her sonic device, causing a super sonic scream to fill the room. The Windows shattered at the high pitch of the cry and all the officers and guards fell to the ground covering their ears. Eugene then dropped a smoke pellet, grabbed hold of Rapunzel and jumped out of the window, shooting a arrow onto the first floor of a building opposite of Stark's and used it to zipline to safety.

The two of them didn't waist long getting the hell out of New York. Once they got what they needed the two of them raced back to the helicopter that was parked near the beach that Elsa loaned them and flew back towards Arendelle.

"Archer to Snow Queen." Eugene said over his headset. "We got our Evidence, Stark it going down for this for sure."

 **Not quite as long as the fist chapter but still a pretty good size chapter I think. Told you there would be references to previous stories, expect more of them in later chapters. Anyway, hope you liked this and if you did please leave a review and I will see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter does include references to a couple of my previous stories that led up to this so if you notice something that wasn't in any of the previous two chapters it was probably because it was from one of my previous stories. You don't have to read any of my previous work if you don't want to I think I explain everything that needs to be explained here but I just thought it would be fair to let you know about it. If you haven't read them yet and you want to let me know and I can tell you which ones they are. I would be honored if you did ant to read them they are good stories.**

 **Anyway enough of that lets continue.**

Needless to say once Elsa received the evidence against Stark she instantly started planning her attack. The people of Arendelle wanted justice, they wanted Stark to pay for his Ultron program. So when Elsa received the evidence from Eugene she wasted no time in calling everybody who had helped her defend

Arendelle and asked them to meet up to plan their attack. The only problem was Arendelle was still a wreck after the attack and the palace was being used to house several families that had lost their home during the attacks. So there wasn't much room left for all of them to meet and plan their actions. Luckily for them though Professor Xavier offered his mansion to the team to meet their so the next day Elsa, Anna and Kristoff packed up and headed straight to New York.

Most of the team had still yet to arrive when Elsa got there she decided to take a trip down memory lane and visit her old room from her time at the X-mansion.

When Elsa was eight years old she had ran away from her Home in Arendelle palace out of fear of hurting anyone with her powers. Lucky for her she had ran into Jean Grey and Scott Summers before she starved death and the two of them had taken her to live with them and for the following thirteen years her and the rest of the X-men tried to teach her how to control her powers. It wasn't easy though, Elsa was very hard to teach and she often found herself getting frustrated and angry with Xavier and the other X-men when her powers only grew stronger she didn't see much improvement. Her frustration had also allowed herself to easily get manipulated by Magneto, causing her to meet with him in secret out of a promise that he would show her how to control her powers. But with each meeting Magneto was also brainwashing her to the point that at Elsa's weakest moment he was able to brainwash her to joining his side and trick her into nearly wiping out the human race. Luckily the X-men was able to reach Anna and with her help she was able to calm Elsa down and show her the secret behind her powers before she wiped out the humans.

Since then she had left the X-men and returned to Arendelle as Queen but she still had a close connection to the X-men so when she needed help in stopping Ultron they were quick to aid her and offer her a place to meet with to discuss there next actions.

"Wow so this is were you lived for all those years?" Anna gasped in amazement staring at Elsa's old room in the mansion. Elsa's old room was painted a icy blue with silver snowflakes painted on the wall, Right above her bed hung a Black Eyed Peas poster and old the opposite side of the wall a Coldplay Poster was hanging up as well. On the right side what really caught Anna's eyes was a bookshelf completely covered in books of all different types of literature ranging from current literature like the Hunger Games trilogy to old classics like Shakespeare.

"Did you read all of these books?" Anna asked picking up one of the may books hanging on the shelf and staring at it.

"The majority of them." Elsa said "I really spent a lot of time in my room alone during those thirteen years. When I wasn't fighting my inner struggles dealing with my powers I often sat on my bed alone in pear silence and buried myself in books. A lot of them like Shakespeare was for class of course, Kurt Wagner always had us read old classics for his literature class, but still there was a good number that I read for fun.

As Anna was looking threw the books one that caught her eye was a copy of Victor Hugo's Les Miserables.

"Les, Miserables?" Anna read the title "I thought that was a Broadway musical"

"Actually it started off as a book dealing with the revolutions at the time and then became a couple of movies before the play and Hugh Jackmen movie based on the musical came around. Although if you ask me I think I liked the musical better."

"Elsa," Kurt interrupted poking his head into the room. "The others have finally arrived."

"OK Kurt I will be right there Elsa said. Anna then put down the copy of Les Miserables and started making her way along with Elsa down to the main meeting room where they were going to discuss their plans.

The two of them were about halfway to the meeting room when they bumped into Rapunzel and Eugene, and by the look on Eugene's face Elsa could tell he wasn't to thrilled.

"Why did you call us back here Elsa?" Eugene asked in a serious tone. "I thought after I delivered to you what you wanted our business was through."

"Our business is complete after I say it is." Elsa said before turning to Anna. "Anna, you and Rapunzel head down to the meeting room, I believe me and Eugene needs to be reminded just who is in charge here." Anna and Rapunzel both nodded and made there way down the hall as Elsa turned her gaze back to Eugene, giving him a very stern look.

"You want to explain to me just what the hell is your problem Eugene?" Elsa asked in a very stern voice.

"My Problem is that last year after the attack on Corona, when I stopped a mad man from covering my entire kingdom in a deadly fear gas I had the archer take the fall to spare the reputation of a man the kingdom looked up to. I faked the Archer's death so that Corona could feel safer. And now you forcing me to put back on the Archer uniform is jeopardizing both mine and Rapunzel's safety all over again. When I was the Archer Elsa, I was forced to do things that I never would of dreamed of in a hundred years. I tortured people, killed a few and kept my survival a secret to everybody including Rapunzel's for the longest. The only people that I ever eventually revealed my secret to was Rapunzel and Merida, because I could trust them. Corona deemed the Archer a criminal, a murderess vigilante taking the law in his on hands. And they were right, even if I was saving the kingdom from a maniac I was still breaking the law and killing people. Which is why I had the Archer take the fall for the attacks after the kingdom was safe, and why I faked his death, was so that my secret could be safe and so the kingdom could finally rest easy.

And now you dragging me in this is putting everything in jeopardy again. The Archer was spotted at Stark's Industries Elsa, if I keep this up it is only a matter of time before word gets back to Corona that the Archer is still out there and then I will be putting myself and Rapunzel back in danger again. So that is my problem Elsa."

"I Understand Eugene but I still need you. I need you to help me bring in Stark. He is responsible for the murder of a hundred and three innocent lives in Arendelle. Your Archery skills is needed to take him down. Help me bring in Stark. Help me bring him to justice, then I swear I will not ask you for any more favors ever again."

"Good because after this you and I are done, with everything. I don't care if you are good friends with Rapunzel, after this I don't ever want to hear from you again!"

"Very well Eugene, have it your way." Elsa said before she turned and walked toward the meeting room with Eugene following close behind.

"Let's get this over with" Eugene said when the two of them walked into the meeting room where, the X-men, Big Hero six, Fantastic four, Spiderman, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Kristoff, and Deadpool were waiting for them.

"What do we know about Tony Stark?" Elsa asked Cyclops who was presenting everything that was known about Stark on a projector.

"Well besides him being a multi-billionaire and owner of Stark's Industries," Cyclops started  
"in two thousand and eight he revealed himself to the whole world to be Ironman, a masked superhero who uses a Iron suit to fight crime. Four years later he joined a super hero team calling themselves the Avengers to help stop a alien invasion."

"Is there anything damning that we can use against him, like personality issues, or any addiction of some sort?" Elsa asked as she was staring at the projector screen.

"Well besides him being a massive playboy and a huge arrogant prick," Cyclops continued " A couple years before joining the Avengers he fell into a huge lapse of Alcoholism and drug addictions. This caused him to nearly lose his Iron suits as his best friend James Rhody took over the Ironman suit for a time being as he fought to come clean."

"Figures a man like him would be a raging Alcoholic." Elsa said

"Also back in nineteen ninety nine, years before he even became Iron Man he humiliated this disabled scientist after turning down a place in his company. This caused the Scientist to take this experimental regenerative treatment called Extrimist and turn it into a weapon that he eventually used to seek revenge on Stark."

"So basically his attitude helped create more then one villainous threat." Elsa said "real shocker" She added with a hint of sarcasm.

"You mentioned something about him joining a team called the Avengers." Rapunzel said "Do we know anything about them.

"Actually we do." Cyclops said bringing up a picture of each of the Avengers members. "They are ran by a man called Nick Fury, who is also the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, a espionage, law- enforcement and counter-terrorism agency who specializes in missions too big for the regular law enforcements to handle.

A couple of their agents Natasha Romanoff, who is a Russian Spy and goes by the name Black Widow, and Clint Barton, a skilled Archer known as Hawkeye are big members of the Avengers team.

Also part of the Avengers team is Captain America. He acts as the leader two the team and alter ego is Steve Rodgers. In World War II Steve Rodgers was a frail young man who got enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum to aid the U.S government in the war. During the end of the War however he got trapped in ice and survived in a suspended animation until he was thawed out in present day."

"Huh kind of like the Avatar." Deadpool interrupted causing everyone to glare at him.

"Anyone seen that show?" Deadpool asked

"Stop interrupting." Elsa said.

"As I was saying." Cyclops said getting back on track. " Another part of the team is Thor, a god like man from the world of Asgard. He is known as the god of Thunder and wields the magical hammer Mjolner which gives his the ability of flight and weather manipulation as well as super human strength.

There was another member but nobody has heard from him after he disappeared in their quinjet. A man called Bruce Banner who got exposed to radiation and turned to a green beast called the Hulk whenever he got mad. After they battled Ultron themselves he disappeared in their quinjet and hasn't been heard from since. Although some believe he disappeared into space and settled on a deserted planet away from civilization so he wouldn't harm anyone."

"Huh, a planet Hulk." Deadpool joked causing everyone to give him a look again.

"If you want to call it that." Cyclops groaned at Deadpool's lame joke. "Anyway they have been training some new members as of recently. Ironman's sidekick War Machine. A man called falcon who has a flying suit with Falcon wings. Another Artificial Intelligence drone named Vision and Scarlet Witch, A mutant who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis.

"If you are going to go after Stark then prepare for both the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D to retaliate. Going after Stark can result between a War between you and the Avengers."

"They started war with me the moment Stark invented that Ultron thing. I ain't afraid of them. They start a war and we will fight back. Stark will be brought down, he will face trail for the Ultron attacks. I will not let him go unpunished."

"I agree but we need to play this smart." Cyclops said "Neither Avengers not S.H.I.E.L.D is one we need to take lightly."

"Neither am I. If the Avengers want to retaliate let them but I will not let them persuade me out of going after Stark. We bring in Stark then we wait and prepare in case the Avengers attack. First thing first though I need a small team of volunteers to go with me to bring in Stark. I have a feeling with his Iron suits he will not go down quietly.

"I'll go." Wolverine said quick to volunteer. "I never did like that son of a bitch so I wouldn't mine one bit kicking his ass."

"I'll go as well." Eugene said "You and I may not be on the best of terms right now but you are going to need someone with my skills to take down this guy from what I heard."

"I'm going as well." Rapunzel said

"Rapunzel I can't let you do that." Eugene protested, not wanting to get her involved in the line of fire.

"And you can't stop me from it." Rapunzel replied.

"I'll go as well." Rogue said "You need a strong arm and I'm one of the toughest people on this team.

"I'm tagging along as well" Kurt said "If anything goes wrong I can get you out of there as quickly as possible.

"Tell me." Baymax said "Are we going to be killing people in this battle?"

"Not if we can help it." Elsa replied

"Then I will help out as well. Because helping people is what I do."

"Baymax are you sure?" Hiro asked

"If anybody get's hurt they will need a medical attention as fast as they can, and no one is more medical trained then me."

"I can help to."

"No you and the other kids stay here. Stay out of harms way."

"Promise to come back in one peace." Hiro said

"Of course."

"And I will come as well." Deadpool said getting up. "No way in heck I am going to let Wolverine have all the fun as the teams bad boy."

"OK we have our team." Elsa said "Suit up as quickly as you can, we are heading to Stark's and we are going to take him down."

"Hey don't you want any of out help?" Human torch asked offended that none of them were offered to volunteer.

"Yeah we would." Deadpool started to say, "But after your latest reboot it might be best if you stay here and occupy the kids. We cannot risk any bad publicity by being seen in public with you right now. Not after you put all the pressure on me to restore people's faith in Fox."

"What!?" Human torch asked offended.

"It may be best if you do stay here for this one." Elsa said

"Oh come on guys." Human torch said.

"This meeting is adjourned we leave in two hours. Elsa said then everybody got up and left the meeting room.

All except Professor Xavier who stayed where he was as everybody else got up and left. Elsa noticed that Xavier was looking at her, and it was the same look that Elsa had seen many times before from him usually directed toward her during her many years of rebellion. It wasn't anger, it wasn't disappointment, it was concern.

"I know what you are thinking Charles." Elsa said "But don't try to stop me."

"I won't" Xavier said "You are not under my wing anymore and you are free to make your own choices . But I am going to say be careful what battles you choose, because with every battle there comes consequences, some minor some major, be careful what you do otherwise this could have major consequences."

"I know that Charles but I have to do it, this man is responsible for the death of a hundred and three of my people. They were good people Charles, with families back home. Do you not think they deserve justice?"

"Everybody deserves justice Elsa, but those people need there queen more."

"You are afraid if I go after Stark then I won't come back alive?"

"I am afraid that going after Stark will lead to a bigger war that will cause even more death then needs be."

"Charles let me ask you a question? What if it was you that lost somebody in that battle, would you not go out of your way to make sure he got justice?"

"I did lose somebody to Ultron Elsa, Quicksilver?"

"What?" Elsa gasped

"Quicksilver went to fight alongside his sister, Scarlet Witch with the Avengers. Ultron was shooting at one of the Avengers and as Quicksilver ran to get them out of harms way he got riddled with bullets. He saved two lives that day but it cost him his on. So to answer your question I have lost someone in this battle. But I have been on this earth long enough to know that sometimes things just happen and no matter how much you try to find the answers, how much you try to find someone to blame sometimes the best thing you can do to the people you love is to be there for them and help them hear, not go out on a witch hunt where you risk getting even more people killed."

"The thing is Charles there is someone to blame, and he is going to pay for what he did. I appreciate your concern but it doesn't change anything. Stark is going to answer for what he has done, and Arendelle will get justice."

Then Elsa walked out of the room to get herself ready for battle and as Xavier watched Elsa leave he just put his palm to his face and shook his head. Elsa had grown in a lot of ways over the years but her stubbornness was still a major factor, she reminded him of Wolverine in a lot of ways as she stormed blindly into battle without thinking of the costs it would bring. Unlike Wolverine though Elsa didn't have the healing powers that Wolverine did so if anything went wrong out there there was a huge chance she wouldn't come back alive. Elsa may be a strong powerful woman but Xavier has seen from Wolverine that when you go into battle angry you don't always think clearly and costly mistakes that you usually wouldn't make would happen. He just hoped Elsa wouldn't make any of the same mistakes.

On the other side of the country a man in the shadows was sitting in a dark room watching the evening news when he saw a report about the attacks on Stark Industries. As he listened he heard the female news reporter describe witnesses spotting a man in a dark hood wielding a bow and arrow and the mastermind of the attacks. Upon hearing that information the man turned off the TV and walked toward his office in his dimly lit house. Upon reaching his office he stared at a clipboard hanging directly above his desk that had multiple clippings about the Archer, the one that he was mainly staring at though was the one that read that the Archers body was found burned to death in a abandoned building.

A year ago two bodies were found in a abandoned bar that was believed to the the Archer and his partner. The man in the shadows didn't believe it to be true at first but as the months went by with no siting of the Archer even he came to believe that the Archer truly was gone. But now with this new report coming up and the guys outfit identically matching that of the Archers he now know for sure that the Archer was in fact still alive.

"So you are not dead after all are you Archer?" The man said taking out a remote from his top desk drawer and unveiling a wall where he kept a super suit of his own. His suit was bright red with dark pants with a lower case I in the middle of the chest area and a small black mask and boots.

"Good I was hoping you was still alive the man said as he stared at his suit, so that I could be the one to take you down myself."

 **Next time on Civil War. Elsa and her team leads her attack on Stark's House and gets involved in a battle with both Stark and his full supply of remotely controlled Iron suits. Will Elsa be successful in her attack or is Stark to much for her, find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you got yourself some popcorn and some soda because it's Elsa Vs. Iron Man in a epic battle that I'm sure won't disappoint. As the Joker would say in the Dark Knight "And here we go."**

Tony Stark had a lot over his plate from the past month. From the aftermath of the Poltroon experiment to the Government trying to pass a Superhero registration law, Tony had a lot on his min as it is. Now with his business broken into and important files being stolen Tony was wondering if he was ever going to catch a break.

His girlfriend Pepper Potts could sense his stress, Tony had barely even said a word to her all night and was in his lab messing with one of his many iron suits.

"You are one stressed guy." Pepper said walking down to Tony's lab and beginning to massage Tony's shoulders to try to get him to unease a bit.

"I just got a lot going on at the moment." Tony said as he didn't even look up to Pepper and just continued working on his suit.

"I can tell." Pepper said. "Ever since that Ultron thing went haywire you haven't seemed to stop at all. You close yourself in your labs and work on your suits. It's like the attack on New York all over again.

"Well I just can't seem to get over the feeling of guilt." Tony said finally looking up to Pepper. "Do you know what it's like feeling you are responsible for the death of multiple people. I created Ultron, he was supposed to be a guardian angel that the world could look up too, but instead he tried to wipe out the entire planet."

"But you stopped him however, You saved many lives that day."  
"Didn't stop all of them." Tony said "I heard reports that another group of Ultrons attacked this kingdom near Norway, the Queen was able to stop them but over a hundred people died. The point is though I still am responsible for those people's death. No matter if I did stop the damage from getting worse there was still damage. I have barely slept these past months as it is now my business is being broke into and the government is trying to force us register to the government work under them, I barely have time to think right now.

"What do you think?"

"About the registration law? Oh I think it's great. We should be working with the government, I think it would be a great way for the civilians to trust us more."

"No I mean the break in? Do you think it may be related to Ultron?"

"Oh I have no doubt about that. All that was stolen was documents about Ultron and my connection to it. Probably somebody upset about the situation is out to get me."

"Have you taken it to the police?"

"Yeah sure but they can't really do much about it, Whoever the bandits was left no finger prints at all and all we got to go on is the arrows left at the scene of the crime. Whoever it was they are skilled with a bow and likes to dress up as robin hood."

"Have you talked with Steve or any of the other Avengers about this. Maybe they can offer protection."

"What from some freak who likes to dress up like Robin Hood? Do you know how many times somebody has threatened my life. Why do you think I wear that Iron suit or have that piece of shrapnel in my chest, because it looks cool? I ain't going to call Fury for some freak in a hood. If that guy tries anything funny I will be there with my Iron Suit ready to fire a missile at his face."

Tony then turned to face Pepper and gave her a soothing kiss to comfort her. "Look Pepper I will be fine, don't worry about me, I have came back from the dead twice already, this guy is just a freak with arrows, he is no Mandarin or Loki. Go to bed, I will join you later.

Pepper nodded and made her way back upstairs. Tony, deciding to take a break from his Iron suit decided to walk to his desk and look at a recent paper on the Superhero registration act that the government was trying to pass.

Due to a Explosion in Stamford by a villain called Nitro, which resulted in the death of over six hundred civilians, sixty of which were children, the government was trying to pass a legislative bill that would require a mandatory registration of any person with super powers. The act arose out of public pressure for the super heroes to claim responsibility because the attack was a botched attempt on a reality show about a new group of Young superheros called the New Warriors. Tony was in favor of the bill but he knew a few of his colleagues, including Captain America and Hawkeye wasn't. Tony was hoping to plan to meet with Captain America later to try to talk him in to going with the bill but the robbery at Stark's Industries had forced him to delay meeting with him.

It was then that Tony looked up at one of his security systems and saw a helicopter flying right toward his house. Tony couldn't get a good look at who was in the helicopter but he had a feeling that whoever was in there wasn't friendly.

Elsa and the crew spotted Tony's home from inside the helicopter, it was time to attack, time to bring Tony down. She wasted no time either, the second the helicopter landed she and her crew exited the helicopter and ran to the front door were Wolverine used his claws to slice the door open.

"Tony Stark!" Elsa hollered out! "Give yourself up! Your under arrest."

They didn't get a response, instead all they got was a attack from Iron man in his Iron suit. Iron Man fired a repolsur ray from the palm of his gauntlet at the crew but he missed them, causing Elsa to fire ice from the palm of her Mecha suit at Iron man. Iron man dodged the ice and landed on the ground as he pointed his gauntlet at the team again, ready to take them out. But he didn't get the chance to fire before Rogue flew up and smashed the suit into pieces, scattering the iron suit all over the room. It was then that they noticed, no once was in the suit.

"Gee I didn't think I hit him so hard he would disintegrate." Rogue said

"He was not in the suit." Elsa said

"Then where is he?" Eugene asked

"SHOW YOURSELF STARK!" Elsa hollered out "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right here." Tony said stepping out for them to see. "And I must say mam that you are lucky I am such a nice guy, otherwise I would sue you for copyright infringement for copying the style of my suit" Tony said to Elsa referring to the style of Elsa's Mecha suit. "But enough of that, who the hell are you and why are you here?"

" I Am queen Elsa of Arendelle, your Ultron experiment cost the lives of over a hundred of my subjects."

"Oh yes I remember hearing about that." Tony said walking toward a open window that was right above a drop into the ocean. "So how is Arendelle doing now?"

"Terrible, a huge chunk of Arendelle was destroyed because of you, and as for why I am here, I am here to hold you responsible for the attack. You are to come with me to face trail for the attacks, now are you going to surrender quietly or are we going to have to fight?"

"Hmm... let me think about that." Tony said right before he jumped out of the window. Elsa and the crew ran up to the window to see if they could spot him but all they could see was a twenty foot drop into the ocean.

"He's even crazier then me." Deadpool said

"That's impossible." They heard Tony say as he suddenly flew out of the water in his Iron suit, followed by at least two dozen other Iron suits.

"Oh and your majesty, I thought over your offer, and the answer is no!" Then Iron Man fired a shot at Elsa from his gauntlet causing the crew to scatter.

"Take him down!" Elsa ordered, and the battle was on.

The Iron suits surrounded the Elsa's crew, preventing them from reaching Iron man. If they were going to get to Stark, they were going to have to get through the suits.

Eugene struck first, shooting one of his exploding arrows in the core of one of the suits, causing it to explode on contact. As the dust settled from the explosion Rapunzel swung her staff over the head of the suits before ramming her staff through it's chest. Rapunzel made a hundred and eighty degree turn and ran her staff threw another suit.

"Blackbird get down." Eugene said to Rapunzel as he fired his arrow. Rapunzel obeyed and ducked as Eugene's arrow struck a iron suit that was about to strike Rapunzel.

"Thanks Archer." Rapunzel said

"Got your back bird." Eugene said

Nightcrawler teleported in the air and grabbed a suit that was flying above them, pulled it down and smashed it one the ground. He then teleported right above another suit grabbing it by around the neck with his legs and did a flip in the air, smashing it face first on the ground. He then teleported himself right behind another suit and kicked it toward Wolverine's direction.

"All yours Wolverine!" Nightcrawler said as the suit landed right in striking distance of Wolverine's claws. Wolverine stabbed the suit threw the back, impaling the suit with his claws and decapitated the suit.

"I never did like you Stark!" Wolverine said as he sat down the remains of the suit and impaled another suit in the back, tearing the iron suit apart. "So let me be the first to say I am taking great pleasure in this."

Wolverine was so distracted by the one of the Iron suits that he didn't see the other one coming to him from behind until he felt himself being blasted in the back by the suits ray.

"Wolverine!" Rogue shouted in concern seeing Wolverine get struck. Rogue then flew toward the suit that struck attacked Wolverine and impaled her fist threw its chest.

"I'll show you to hurt my friend!" Rogue said picking up the suit and throwing it toward one of the other Iron suits, hitting it head on and knocking it toward the ground. Rogue flew in the air and before the suit that fell to the ground could get up Rouge landed feet first on the suit, crushing it underneath her feet.

"You okay?" Baymax asked Wolverine, helping him off the floor.

"I'm fine" Wolverine said in response.

"Are you hurt? If so please rate your pain between one and ten and I will find a way to help you feel better."

"Look medical droid you kick these iron suits asses and that will make me feel ten times better."

"Will bringing pain to these non living Iron suits make me a better health companion?"

"Totally."

"Then I will destroy them." Baymax said turning toward one of the Iron suits trying to fire at the duo, but Baymax uses his armor's rocket fist to fire at the suit and destroy it before it could get it's shot off.

"I am becoming a better health companion." Baymax said as his rocket fist returned back and placed itself properly on it's arm as he turned around and punched another one's head off.

Elsa finally saw a opening threw the swarm of Iron suits to get to Tony. Without hesitating she flew toward his directing shooting ice at him. Tony swerved to the left, dodging Elsa's Ice strike and fired a repulser ray at Elsa but Elsa blocked it with a ice wall.

Elsa reached Tony and grabbed him by the shoulder and started pulling him down to the ocean. Tony activated the rockets in the feet of his suit to fly the duo to Stark's front yard to avoid landing in the ocean. The second the two of them reached dry ground Tony kicked Elsa off of him, causing her to hit the hard concrete in Tony's driveway.

"You need to calm down." Tony said as he landed softly feet first on the pavement.

"And you need to pay for your actions." Elsa said getting to her feet and swinging a punch at Tony only to have it blocked by the palm of his gauntlet.

"Your majesty I know you are upset about your Kingdom but you need to start thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly!" Elsa said "If it wasn't for you my kingdom would still be standing, and a hundred and three people would not have lost their lives. I promised my kingdom that I would bring them justice, that I would bring the guy responsible for Ultron to justice."

"Well all you are doing is bringing harm to your team." Tony said twisting Elsa's arm behind her and wrapping his other arm around her neck, Putting Elsa in a headlock.

"Call off your suits." Elsa said as she struggled to get free from Tony's grasp. "How are you even controlling them anyway.

"I have them programmed to follow my command even if I'm not in them. I have over a hundred suits stored in my lab as we speak, one word from me and I can order them all fly up here and take out you and your team. So I highly suggest you don't do anything stupid.

"His lab?" Elsa thought to herself. "So that is where he is storing those things." She had to get free from Tony's grasp. She had to order the others to fine Tony's lab and destroy his suits. As sneaky as she could she placed her hand on the right upper leg of Tony's suit and started freezing it, causing Stark to let go of her and take a step back in pain after the ice started burning him. With Tony momentarily distracted Elsa reached for the face mask to Tony's suit and ripped it off, punching him in the nose, before grabbing him by the throat and knocking his face against the outer wall of Stark's house.

Tony was temporarily not getting up, giving Elsa the opportunity to make her call.

"Deadpool the suits are stored in Stark's lab. Find his lab and destroy them."

"You got it boss lady." Deadpool said.

"Tony what's going on down here?" Deadpool suddenly heard a feminine voice say.

Pepper had heard the noise coming from Stark's living room and decided to check it out, Pepper immediately froze however when she spotted Deadpool and instantly turned around to start running.

She didn't get far however before Deadpool grabbed her and turned her around to face him and lifted her a couple inches off the ground.

"Now beautiful you have a very pretty face. It would be a shame if anything happened to it. Please tell me where Tony's lab is."

Pepper started crying from fear, trying to resist giving Deadpool what he wanted, despite his obvious threat. Lucky for her however Deadpool spotted a door to the far right that he assumed led to the lab.

"Never mind love I think I found what I want." Deadpool immediately dropped pepper and ran toward the door and sure enough, the second he opened it he saw a staircase leading to the downstairs lab.

"Jackpot!" Deadpool sang at the sight of the lab.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert." The alarm yelled when Deadpool entered the lab.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Shut up!" Deadpool mocked shooting the alarm system. Deadpool then flipped on the light switch and smiled as he saw cases among cases of Iron suits.

"Now this is more like it." Deadpool said before calling Elsa. "Hey Elsa , have you ever seen the movie Batman Forever, with Jim Carry."

"Once, why!"

"Well one of my favorite scenes from that movie was when The Riddler, Played by Jim Carry discovered the Batcave, and I am about to reenact that scene."

Deadpool then took out a grenade and started humming the baseball theme music while he took the tap off the grenade.

"Now let's play ball!" Deadpool said as he threw the grenade. At one of the Iron suit cases. He did the same thing with all the other Iron suit's destroying them while humming the baseball theme and looking behind him like a pitcher before throwing the grenade at the suit. with half the suits destroyed, Deadpool was ready to finish this, so he took out a much bigger grenade

"And now here is the All Star Pitcher Wade Wilson!" Deadpool said taking out a baseball bat and holding it his right hand while holding the grenade in the other. "The Score is tied between the Deadpool good guys and the Iron Man assholes. with two outs and the bases is loaded. A home run will win the game for Deadpool." Deadpool throws the grenade it the air. "Here is the pitch!" Then Deadpool hits the grenade and hits the Iron suit, blowing up the suit and sending a chain reaction through out the rest of the lab. "He hits the ball, it's going, going gone!" Deadpool said as he ran around the lab as the suits where blowing up "He is running across the field, to first, then second, then third, he, takes home ladies and gentleman, it's a home run, Deadpool wins the game! Deadpool wins the game. The crowd goes wild!" Then as the lab is completely destroyed and the explosions cease, Deadpool turns and face the camera. "Please fans no autographs."

Deadpool then calls Elsa. "OK Elsa, the lab is destroyed, Tony's crazy killer Iron suits is destroyed."

"Good work Deadpool." Elsa said as she walked over to where Iron man as laying and put her foot on his chest.

"It is over Stark, you have lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Iron man said, I still have a few pieces on the board. Then Iron man shot his gauntlet at Elsa knocking her off his as he made a special call.

"Veronica!" Iron man called.

"Veronica?" Elsa said "Who is Veronica."

"You will see." then a huge portal dropped from space right in front of Stark, knocking Elsa back and getting the attention of the rest of the team.

"What was that?" Deadpool said from inside Stark's burnt lab, he didn't have time to investigate before the lab floor opened revealing a even larger number of Iron suits.

"Oh come on now are you serious?" Deadpool complained. The suits activated and started flying out of the floor, one of them grabbing Deadpool and taking him with it, causing Deadpool to scream the longest use of the word "Shit" He had ever used.

As the dust settled from the portal landing on the ground Elsa looked as the portal opened and revealed the biggest Iron suit they had ever seen. And what was worse was that the pieces of the suit was flying toward Iron Man and connecting to him, The suit was armed with seven arc reactors and four repulsor beams. The suit almost looked like a Iron version of the Hulk.

The team didn't know what to fear more, Iron Man's Hulkbuster suit or the more then a hundred Iron suits flying up to him.

As Deadpool fell from the clutches of one of the Iron suits and fell next to Elsa. He looked up at the Iron suit and took several steps back in surprise.

"Um Elsa, can I say that curse word now?" Deadpool asked looking at the Hulkbuster Armor.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Elsa said in fear.

"SHIT!"

"Now I am only going to say this once you son's of bitches!" Tony Stark said pointing both the weapons from his suit as well as the ones from the other Iron suit's at the team. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"What do we do now Elsa?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm thinking." Elsa responded as she stared at the suit, It was down one of the biggest and well armored suits she ever saw. Her own Armor suit stood no chance at that monstrosity, but maybe if she could mimic The Hulkbuster suit then maybe she could overpower it. It was worth a try.

Her train of thought was distracted by Tony shooting one of his canons on his suit at the squad, causing them to scatter for safety.

"Okay I think I have a plan." Elsa said "But I need you to keep Tony and his Iron suits occupied for a minute."

"Wait where are you going?" Deadpool asked as Elsa flew off.

"To make a upgrade." was all Elsa replied with.

Deadpool didn't quite understand her orders. And he was not one for disobeying orders.

"Well you heard the queen." Eugene said being the first to step out of hiding as he took out a explosive arrow and firing it at one of the suits, causing it to explode. "Keep these things busy."

Elsa landed on a Rock resting on the ocean shore as she made the upgrades to her suit. She started by adding on more layers of armor and making the armor bigger to match that of Tony's Hulkbuster suits, if she was going to take that thing on then her suit had to withstand the blows of the Hulkbuster. Her once five foot tall Mecha suit was now a good seven and a half feet with five layers of the hardest and strongest ice she could create.

Next came the weapons, she already had a Ice gun and blade in her suit but she needed more to take this one down. She added a canon on each of her shoulders, and created a giant snow flake shaped shield to protect her form Tony's strike. As a finishing touch she made a giant sword in hopes that it would rip the suits armor apart.

Lastly she made the jet pack on her suit bigger to withstand the wait of her new suit.

Now with her new armor she was ready to take on Tony once more, and as she flew off to face him she just hoped this time he would go down for good.

"What's taking Elsa so long I can't hold these things much longer?" Rapunzel screamed as she fought off another one of Stark's Iron man suits.

"We've got to." Nightcrawler said as he telaported behind one of the suits and ripped it's head off"Elsa said we needed to by her time."

"Time for what exactly?" Rapunzel asked

It was then that they all heard what sounded like a canon fire and Elsa planted herself feet first on the ground with such force that pieces of the earth flew out of the ground. Everybody including Tony stared at Elsa's new armor suit with both shock and amazement.

"I ain't going to lie Elsa." Deadpool said "But you look like a fucking Transformer."

"Language!" Elsa replied.

"That's it," Tony said "Now I really am going to sure you for copyright" Tony said after studying Elsa's new suit.

"You ain't going to get the chance." Elsa said as she took out a sword and charged Tony tackling him to the ground and beat him over the head a few times.

Tony got up and fired one of his beams at Elsa but she was able to block it with her shield and respond with a fire from her right Ice canon, striking Tony, knocking him to the ground.

"Okay, now you've made me mad." Tony said getting back on his feet and flying over to Elsa. Tony grabbed Elsa by the neck and started dragging her, helmet first threw the pavement as he beat her over the face with his right hand while still flying.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." Tony repeated while punching Elsa.

Tony drug Elsa for such a long distant, hitting the visor to her helmet repeatably that he didn't realize that they arrived to civilization until both of them smashed into a building, causing it to crumble to the ground on top of them.

Tony stopped attacking Elsa in order push the debris off of him but when he got the the debris off the two of them he stared right into Elsa's face and noticed that he caused her nose to start bleeding from the repeated blows. And judging from the look in her eyes and her growling in anger, she was pretty pissed.

"Um... sorry." Tony said a little nervous, before Elsa punched him with so much force it sent him flying into a vegetable stand, knocking Tony on his back as he broke the table the veggies was laying on.

Elsa took out her sword again and charged after Tony, Tony barely had tome to get on his feet before Elsa Reached him, grabbed Tony by the left arm and ripped the arm of his Hulkbuster suit right off him.

But Elsa wasn't done, not by a long shot, she had quite enough of Tony for the day and she wanted to make sure Tony went down and stayed down. Elsa grabbed Tony by the neck and face slammed him into the pavement, turned him on his back and started beating him multiple times over in both the face and chest. Elsa then picked Tony up by the neck again and flew him high in the air. But while she was in the air she made sure she started freezing the armor, making the armor to his suit weaker and more fragile.

Then with one finale blow, Elsa punched him in the chest, causing the armor around the chest area to break, and sending Tony crashing to the ground. Tony's suit shattered when he hit the ground, and he bounced a couple times and rolled a few feet before finally resting in a grassy area near the road.

Tony was defeated, he was too injured to fight anymore. And when Elsa landed on the ground she exited her suit so that Tony could get a good look at who it was that defeated him.

Elsa placed her left foot on Tony's chest, removed Tony's helmet and took off this camera like device that Tony was using to control the other suits, causing the suits to deactivate.

"As I said Tony Stark." Elsa said staring Tony right in the eyes. "You are under arrest."

 **Now before you go crazy on me asking how Iron Man could lose in his Hulkbuster suit, if you read carefully I had Elsa make her suit similar in size, and armor so that she could stand a chance and give a fair fight. Besides if Killian can cause Iron Man's armor to weaken with fire I'm pretty sure his suit could weaken when exposed to ice as well. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will introduce the rest of the Avengers as they discover Tony's disappearance. You are not going to want to miss that.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review, if you didn't please leave a review anyway and I will see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter but it does introduce a few more members of the Avengers team plus a surprise character at the end that I'm sure you Marvel fans will have a field day over. Enjoy.**

It didn't take long for the Avengers to arrive. The second that Pepper contacted Fury and explained what happened, Fury contacted the rest of the team and headed for Stark's resident right away.

When the Avengers arrived they noticed the place was even more trashed then what they originally thought. The front door was sliced right in two vertically down the middle in a straight line. There was ice covering the walls and floor and nearly every piece of furniture had been either riddled with bullets, broken due to the struggle, or burned.

The basement was even worse. Thanks to Deadpool destroying Tony's lab the entire place was crumbled to the ground. The cases where Tony kept his suit was reduced to shattered glass, pieces of the Iron suits were partially melted from the heat and everything else was basically reduced to ash.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America asked Pepper. Who was crouching in the corner from fear and shock

"I don't know it all happened so fast." Pepper said, "All I remember is hearing a fight going on and when I came to check this crazy guy in a red and black suit attacked me."

"Pepper who do you think it might have been who attacked Tony?"

"Well you can start with that hooded freak that attacked Stark's Industries the other day."

"There was a attack at Stark's Industries?" Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah this hooded freak robbed Stark's and took some important files from his office on the Ultron program. I try to convince him to contact you guys but he insisted he didn't need your help. That it wasn't anything major and that he could take care of it himself."

"That's Tony all right." Steve sighed.

"Tell me did this hooded guy use arrows?" Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye asked as he pulled a arrow out of one of the walls and examined it."

"Yes, yes he did." Pepper said

"Well then he was definitely here then." Clint said "Also does he some how have the powers of ice because this wall seems to be covered in ice?"

"Ice not that I know of but one of the people did, the person he and the others with him worked for. My god I have never seen anybody like her before?"

"Tell us about her?" Steve asked "She could shoot ice out of her hands like magic, as well as create objects like guns and canons out of ice. Her suit was even ice. Tony didn't stand a chance, Tony even used his Hulkbuster suit and she just found a way to add to her own ice suit and adjust to it, it was unreal.

"Do you have any idea who this girl is and why she might want to hurt Tony?" Steve asked

"Well shortly before the attack Tony mentioned that there was a second Ultron attack that happened in a place called Arendelle. The files that was stolen at Stark's all related to Ultron. That should give you a place to start your search."

"Thanks for your info and don't worry Pepper, we will get Tony back, he is strong, he is a fighter. He will be Ok."

Steve and Natasha both then left Pepper and was studying the ice that was on the walls. The Ice wasn't natural. Where most ice would have melted in this temperature, this ice was still as solid and shiny as if it had just snowed.

"Who the hell is this chick?" Steve asked

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asked

"There's definitely some kind of connection to the Ultron attack in Arendelle and this girl with ice. But what is it? Did she lose a family member, her home or what? And where did she take Tony?"

"I don't know Steve but we will find him I promise. Once we get back to base we will find out everything we know about the Arendelle attack and that girl with ice powers. Be patient.

"We may not have time for patients. Tony's life is on the line as we speak, who knows what this ice girl is doing to him?"

"I don't know Steve, I just don't know?"

"Where are you Tony?"

When Tony finally woke up he found his hands shackled to the floor in a six by six cell. His only view to the outside world was threw a small window but he could make out from what little he saw that he was in the castle dungeon.

"So this is really happening?" Tony said to himself. As he stared out the window. Tony then heard a door from the outside open and shut, making Tony turn around and to see who it was that was visiting him. To his disgust and anger it was Elsa.

"Did you have to shackle my hands together my face itches." Tony smarted off to Elsa trying to show a little bit of control of the situation.

"Even in shackles you still manage to come across as a major smart ass." Elsa said.

"Why did you bring me here? What is it that you want!?" Tony asked.

"Justice that's what I want!" Elsa replied. "Your Ultron's attacked my kingdom. Killed over a hundred people and leveled a destroyed a huge portion of the kingdom. If it wasn't for you my kingdom would still be in peace. But now there is entire families living on the streets because your Ultron's destroyed there homes. Wives who lost there husbands, husbands who lost their wives. children who lost both their parents, parents who lost their kids. Do you have any idea how it's like to witness a father laying over his seven year old son to try to protect him from Utlron's attack only to have both of them crushed under a crumbling building? Do you have any idea how it's like to tell a mother that neither her husband nor son is coming back home?"

Elsa was now in tears explaining the horror that she had witnessed during the attack and Tony was hanging his head in sadness knowing that it was his invention that caused this. Sure Tony didn't intend for Ultron to go haywire. He meant for it to be a guardian, a suit of armor around the world. But still he felt responsible. And as he saw this queen in emotional pain over the lives that were lost due to Ultron he felt sorry for her and couldn't help but feel pity and responsibility.

"As Queen I swore that I would protect Arendelle and defend it from anyone who tries to harm this kingdom. As I visited the home of every person who lost a loved one I swore that I would fine the one responsible and bring him to justice. And as a queen you make damn sure you keep your promise."

"I'm sorry your highness." Tony said his head hanging low in guilt. "I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

"Well it did happen." Elsa said "And now your going to pay for it. You are going to be brought to trail for your crimes, and are going to be convicted and then hung for it. Then my kingdom will finally have peace, the families of those who were lost will have justice."

"Well if I am going to trail then I want my lawyer." Tony said

"A lawyer will be provided for you." Elsa said

"No I don't want one of your stupid court appointed lawyer I want my own personal lawyer, and I want my one phone call your highness."

"Fine, you will get your phone call, but under my supervision. Don't try anything stupid on me."

"Trust me your majesty I won't." Tony said as Elsa entered the cell and unshackled him. "I just want my phone call so that I can call my lawyer."

Then as Elsa led Tony to a phone Tony took the time to scratch his face because dammit his face actually did itch.

"You got ten minutes." Elsa said giving Tony the phone. "Make it quick." Then as Tony took the phone he knew exactly who to call.

In a small law firm located in Hell's Kitchen ( **New York not Gordon Ramsey's restaurant,** ) There was a young blonde woman working on some old files on Wilson Fisk, a kingpin who was terrorizing Hell's Kitchen before she, her boss Matt Murdock, and Murdock's partner Foggy Nelson worked to take him down. As she was going through the files she heard the office phone start ringing.

"Matt Murdock's office, this is Karen Page how may I help you." the woman asked, she remained silent for a few seconds as the person on the other end of the line started talking. "No, Mr. Murdock isn't currently working on any cases right now." She remained silent again for a few more seconds. "Yes I will see if he is willing to take your case, may I ask who this is again." Then Karen's eyes widened and as soon as she hung up she ran to Murdock's office and busted in without even knocking.

"Mr. Murdock I have you a client. This one may just be your biggest one yet."

"Who is it?" Murdock asked

"Tony Stark."

 **Yes I know that this chapter is really short compared to my previous chapters but I wanted to end it at the introduction of Daredevil because I thought it made for the perfect ending to the chapter. Plus next chapter will be introducing a couple new plot points that I wanted to wait until next chapter to introduce. So forgive me for the short chapter I don't plan on having many of those. Hope you still like it and if you do please leave a review and if you didn't like it, leave a review anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to see people seem to be getting excited for Daredevil. For the record it is the Netfilx version and not the Ben Affleck version, although you probably already knew that.**

 **On with the story now.**

In the Kingdom of Corona there was a man walking toward the castle with a black folder in his right hand. He was a big muscular man with slick black hair, a black Kevlar shirt with a skull imprinted on it, and black Kevlar pants. He also had a machine gun slung around his right shoulder. The man, Frank Castle , also known as the Punisher, had special business he cared to discuss with the King and Queen. And he was eager to get started.

When he reached the entrance of the kingdom however, he was stopped by one of the guards wanting to know his business for wanting to enter the palace.

"Halt, what is your purpose for being here?" The guard asked

"Forgive me for intruding," Castle said "But my name is Frank Castle and I wish to speak to the King and Queen, I got some business that needs to be taken care of."

"What type of business are you talking about?" The guard asked

"I won't discuss my business until I see the king and queen. So are you going to let me in or not?"

"You may enter, but you are not allowed to bring in those weapons. We cannot let the king and queen feel threatened."

"Of course, forgive me. I guy can't feel to protected, especially in my kind of work." Castle said removing his machine gun as well as other weapons that he possessed. Including hand guns, grenades and a few different kind of knifes."

"What the hell type of business are you in anyway?" The guard said looking at his weapons collection.

"I'm ex military and now I specialize in hunting down criminals."

"And I take it that there is a criminal here in Corona that you want huh?" the guard said

"As I said, I won't discuss my business until I speak to the king and Queen, now please take me to them."

The Guard nodded and led Castle to the dining room where the King and Queen were sitting down having lunch together.

"Your Majesties," The guard said interrupting the King and Queen's lunch. There is a man here that wishes to speak to you.

King Liam turned to the guards that was standing over them. "Leave us." King Liam sad to the guards. The guards nodded and cleared the room as Liam turned to face Castle.

"What is your business doing here?" Liam asked

"Forgive me for interrupting your lovely meal your majesty but my name is Frank Castle, my business is hunting down criminals. There is a specific criminal here in Corona I am asking permission to go after, and bring in alive for you if I can."

"We basically have the majority of criminals in this kingdom under control. We don't really allow vigilantism in Corona. So the person you are after better be good to dare think we would allow a vigilante like you to run wild in our kingdom."

Castle didn't say a word as he pulled out his black folder, opened it and pulled out a couple of pictures and dropped it on the table for king Liam to see. Liam took the pictures in his hand and his eyes widened when he saw the picture was of, The Archer.

"The Archer is dead."

"No, he is alive your majesty, these pictures was from surveillance footage at Stark's industries when he attacked Stark's Industries a few days ago. There was multiple injuries caused by him and reports of important files stolen. The next day there was reports from a Ms. Potts of the Archer being involved in the abduction of Stark's CEO, Tony Stark."

"My business here is that I know you wanted this guy brought to justice for the crimes he committed here in Corona, and now that we know that he is alive and still committing crimes I can bring him in for you."

"The Archer let loose a gas bomb in the middle of Corona and murdered one of my most faithful and trusted advisers. I've wanted his head since then on."

"Then let me be the one to bring you that justice." Castle said

"I don't usually allow Vigilantes in my kingdom, but I will allow it this one time so you can bring this murderer to me."

"Of course your majesty, although there may be something else to this."

"What more could there be?" Liam asked

"Once I discovered the Archer was still alive I did some digging. It appears that the Archer has been working for the Queen of Arendelle for a while now."

"Queen Elsa?" Liam gasped

"Yes, few people know about this but a few years back Elsa was involved in a attempt to wipe humans from the earth by freezing every human in the planet." Castle said "You see, Elsa is a mutant, a human with special and often dangerous powers. I went after her but failed in my attempt to stop her rage. After the threat was contained Elsa swore she wouldn't harm anyone ever again. I took her word for it and spared her life. That was my mistake and now both her and the Archer are seemingly working together now."

"Queen Elsa? My daughter Rapunzel is good friends with her. Even went to her coronation."

"Some people are really good at hiding who they truly are."

"If what you say is true, then this could be the start of a war with Arendelle." Liam said

"Which is why you let me take care of this." Castle said "The last thing you need is a war, let me take care of The Archer, and Elsa and you can be spared a war."

Liam thought hard at what the Punisher was saying then he nodded and gave approval.

"Do what you must, just make sure the Archer is no longer a threat."

"I will your majesty." Punisher said as he bowed to him and walked out. As he left he castle he looked hard at he picture taken of the Archer during his attack at Stark's. He didn't know why The Archer was working for Elsa or why they abducted Stark in the first place. But one thing he did know was that when he reached them he was going to kill Archer and do what he should of done years earlier. End Elsa once and for all.

Back in Arendelle Elsa was walking to a room on the third floor in the palace to see if Hiro had made any progress with figuring out how Tony's armor worked. After Elsa's near battle to the death with Tony she was desperate to figure out all the secrets including how that headpiece he wore that controlled he other suits worked.

She needed to know everything about those suits for when she put Tony on trail for his crimes. Sure as queen she would be acting as judge for the case but if she could discover the secrets to how the armor worked then she could take that evidence to Merida who she put in charge as active district attorney.

Did Elsa feel she had her work cut out for her? Yes, she knew that whoever Tony hired as his lawyer was going to work hard on trying to prove that Tony was not responsible for Ulton running wild and that it was just a accident. Elsa had spent the past couple hours glimpsing through a book in her library on Arendelle law to see how she could charge Tony.

That is when she saw it. During her two hours of reading she saw that under Arendelle law that accident or not, any action that leads to death is open to be charged as murder and can be punished by death. That is what she needed. She had her charge. Now it's just down to getting all the evidence straightened out.

That is why she needed to see how the suit worked to help put together all the evidence in the case. But when she walked into the room her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw what was going on. Right there in the middle of the room Deadpool had on the headset and was using it to make all the armor suits dance to Gagnam style while the song played in the background. Deadpool had the room filled with strobe lights and was reenacting the elevator scene from the Gagnam style video by lying under Tony's Mach 42 suit while the suit humped the air. Hiro was just standing frozen in shock as the whole thing unfolded.

"What the hell is going on in hear!?" Elsa screamed at seeing the whole thing unfold.

"Oh hey Elsa." Deadpool said getting up and turning off the music once he saw Elsa walk in.

"I thought I told you to study these things not play with them." Elsa said

"Oh we have been studying them" Deadpool said "See according to what Hiro found out this thing is known as the Telepresence Headset and it's specific goal is to control each of these Armor suits like I just demonstrated right then thank you very much."

"There is more to this headset then that though." Hiro stepped in taking the headset from Deadpool. See the headset has also been fitted with a summoning chip so that you can summon the suit from pretty much anywhere." Hiro then turned to Deadpool. "Deadpool would you please knock apart one of those suits please.

"With pleasure." Deadpool said taking out a giant hammer and smashing apart one of the suits.

"Here try this on." Hiro told Elsa giving her the headset. "Just summon the suit to you."

Elsa stuck out her right hand then the right hand piece from the suit flew to her and fitted on her perfectly, shortly followed by the rest of the pieces of the suit topping off with the face mask.

"Wow" Elsa said looking through the helmet of the suit to see a computer built inside the helmet that gave her readings on the strength of the body Armor, reading on possible threats if any, among tons of other things.

"I know." Hiro said "Whatever your opinion is on Stark. You got to give him at least some sort of credit he built one hell of a fancy piece of Technology.

"Thanks Hiro" Elsa said taking off the suit and handing Hiro back the headset. "Keep up the good work."

Deadpool then snatched the headset from Hiro's hand put it on his head, and turned the music back on and started dancing to Gagnam style again with the suits.

"Should I keep that thing locked up." Hiro asked, looking at Deadpool and the suits riding a imaginary saddle with the headset.

"Yes, definitely" Elsa said before walking out of the room.

As she was walking down the hall she soon ran Kia who had a message to deliver to her.

"This came in the mail today your majesty addressed pacifically to you." Kia said handing her the message.

"Thanks Kia." Elsa said as she took the piece of paper and read it. Her eyes then widened once she read the message on the paper. The message didn't say much, just one sentence, but that one sentence was all that was needed to get the message across.

"Hand over the Archer, or else!"

Elsa then looked down at the far right hand of the paper and saw that the letter was signed. But it signature was not that of a name, it was just one single letter, a emblem perhaps, of a yellow lower case I . Elsa didn't know what the I stood for or who it belonged to but she did no one thing. Eugene was in trouble.

Billions of miles away in a world called Asgard there was a bridge that separated the Asgardian world from Earth. There guarding the bridge was Heimdall, the all seeing all knowing Asgardian Sentry whose sole purpose was to protect Asgard from any attacks that might surface. AS he was standing guard the king of Asgard, Odin walked up to where he was standing.

"Do you see her Heimdell?" Odin asked

"The one with the powers of ice called Elsa? Yes."

"Tell me everything that she is doing."

"She has captured one of the Avengers. The one called Iron Man. She blames him for a attack on her kingdom and plans of having him executed. This however if not stopped could cause a war with the Avengers.

"Does Thor know about this danger?"

"He knows that Tony Stark has been abducted, but nothing else.

"Good, let everything play out. Let's see how this thing goes."

"What is your obsession with this girl anyway?" Heimdell asked "For the past several months you have asked me to watch her? May I ask why?"

Odin then froze then to the shock of Heimdell he discovered that he wasn't at at all. Because right in front of his eyes Odin transformed into Loki. The evil half brother of Thor and rival to the Asgard throne.

"She will be my queen." Loki said. Heimdell swing his sword, only to have it blocked by Loki's scepter.

"Where is Odin? What did you do to him?" Heimdall asked as the two of them clashed weapons.

"He's dead, as will be my brother and the rest of him earth friends." Loki said, kicking Heimdell in the gut, knocking him back a few paces.

"Elsa will destroy the Avengers, and when she is done she will be my queen and together we will overthrow Asgard!" Loki then overpowered Heimdell and struck him over the head with the scepter, knocking him onto the hard ground. Loki then put his right foot on Heimdell's chest and struck the bottom of the scepter to Heimdell's right hand preventing him to get up.

"Then as soon as that is done we will evade earth and expand my kingdom, and there will be no Avenger to stand in our way!"

Loki then raised the scepter and froze Heimdell in ice so that he wouldn't get up and interfere. Then with a wicked smile Loki crossed the rainbow Bifrost bridge and headed toward earth. Elsa would be his key to defeating the Avengers.

 **It's not a Avengers party without Loki I say. Who I missed dearly in AoU. Oh in case you are a little confused, there is two people after Eugene, one you just saw with the Punisher, and the other who sent the letter is Mr. Incredible. Both will do battle with Eugene at some point. More then likely Mr. Incredible will do battle first within the next couple of chapters. Hope this chapter was up to par.**

 **Oh and before you go I would like to know what is your favorite Marvel movie. It doesn't have to be part of the MCU and can be one of the X-man movies from Fox, any of Sony's Spider man movies just any Marvel movie in general. Let me know your favorite. For me Personally it's Winter soldier. What's yours? Please don't say the New Fantastic four I will question your Marvel fandom if you do. You can leaved your answer in a review or PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was hoping to get this up earlier in the week but I had to deal with a major heartbreak involving a girl. Not going to get into detail but it did interfere with my writing for a bit. Anyway you probably don't care about my personal life, you care about my story so let's move along now.**

Black Widow was staring out a window at the Avengers headquarters, staring out at the sky were Bruce Banner disappeared, never to be heard from again. She missed him a lot and even though she knew why he decided to vanish, that didn't help ease the pain. She often wondered where he was at right now, and if he was happy where he was at. And if he missed her as much as she missed him.

"Natasha" Black Widow suddenly heard Steve call from behind. "You okay."

"I miss him." Natasha said

"Trust me we are all worried about Tony." Steve said.

"No not Tony Steve, Bruce."

"I miss the big guy to Nat but right now we have bigger things to worry about."

"Do you think he's happy where he is at?"

"I don't know Nat, but I do know that wherever he is at, whatever world or whatever galaxy he is in, he probably thinks about you every day."

Nat gave a small smile when she heard Steve say that and even though she knew that Banner wasn't coming back she knew that he was still thinking about her. Feeling encouragement from Steve's words Nat turned around and gave Steve a big hug that took him by surprise and nearly knocked Steve off his feet.

There moment was interrupted suddenly when the two of them witnessed a flash of light coming down from the sky. The two of them looked and saw a girl in Asgardian warrior armor standing in the street when the light cleared. She had long black hair and carried a sword and shield in her hand.

"Is that one of Thor's friends?" Nat asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Steve said. Steve and Natasha then both ran outside to investigate the mysterious guest and were soon joined by the rest of the Avengers and new Avengers and Nick Fury.

"I'm looking for Thor." the woman said

"Sif, what's the matter?" Thor asked pushing his way through the group to get within a few inches of where Sif was standing.

"You know this woman?" Fury asked.

"My name is Sif, I am an Asgardian warrior and have fought alongside Thor for years." Sif said

"Why are you here Sif?" Thor asked

"You are needed in Asgard." Sif said "There has been a attack, Heimdell has been seriously injured. He says he needs to talk to you at once."

"What happened Sif?" Thor asked "Who attacked Asguard?"

"I don't know," Sif said "He won't talk to anyone until he talks to you first. But what I do know from what little he said is that both our worlds are in danger."

"I'll be right there." Thor said, then he turned to face the others.

"I have to go." Thor said

"I can tell." Falcon said witnessing the whole discussion.

"Don't worry we will handle things from here." Fury said "Take care of your home world.

"Lead me to him at once." Thor said to Sif. Thor then grabbed Sif's hand as the two of them shot up into the sky, headed for Asgard.

"Am I the only one here that thought that was kind of cool." Brody said as he watched the two of them disappear into the sky.

"Great now we are down another Avenger." Clint complained.

"We don't need him, we got you guys." Fury said "Come on, I think I might have found out some information on who we are dealing with and why she is after Tony."

The Avengers then walked into the conference room where Maria Hill was waiting for them.

"Hill give us everything you have on Stark's abductor."

"Okay let's start with her name." Hill said as pinned up a photo of Elsa on the clipboard that was hanging on the wall. "Her name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She is a mutant that was born with the powers to control ice and snow, with explains the ice that Clint found of the wall of Tony's house.

At the age of eight she ran away from home out of fear of her powers and was found and adopted by the X-men, where she trained to control her powers. At the age of twenty one she then returned to Arendelle to take her position of Queen where she has ruled to this day.

"Okay so she is a mutant and a very powerful one but that doesn't explain as to why she took Tony." Steve said

"I am getting to that." Hill said "You remember when you fought Ultron back in Sovakia."

"Of course we remember I lost Pietro in that battle." Scarlet Witch said

"Well there was a second Ultron attack as well." Hill said "This one took place in Arendelle." Elsa was able to stop it with the help of the X-men but over a hundred of her subjects died in that attack. Elsa must blame Stark for the attack and is holding him responsible."

"So now we know why she has abducted Stark, the next question is how do we get him back." Fury asked

"That's going to the challenging part. On top of her ice powers she has her whole army of guards plus the backing of the X-men, Fantastic Four, and Spider man. Her entire kingdom wants Tony to hang for the Ultron program. Rescuing Tony could cause a war with Arendelle."

"A war is the last thing we need." Steve said "I have fought wars before and they rarely in without tragedy. When is Tony's trail supposed to take place."

"Soon from what I heard." Hill said

"Good, they aren't going to hang Tony without a trail first so for the time being let's sit through the trail and try to testify on Tony's behalf." Steve said. "If Tony wins then we don't have any cause to plan a attack but if Tony loses then that is when we plan a attack. But lets try to solve this without a war first."

"I don't think Tony is going to win. Arendelle is out for blood" Hill said

"We got to at least try this way first." Steve said "The less wars we force, the better."

When Sif and Thor arrived at Asgard, Sif wasted no time taking Thor to the palace infirmary where Heimdell was sitting in a medical bed.

"Heimdell my friend." Thor said walking up to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this."

"Sif, can you give us the room?" Heimdell asked Sif, Sif nodded and cleared the room so that Heimdell and Thor could talk privately.

"Both are worlds are in danger Thor." Heimdell said

"What do you mean?" Thor asked

"Loki is back."

"But Loki is dead?" Thor asked

"No, he's alive." Heimdell said "He has been secretly ruling Asgard disguised as Odin this whole time."

"What?" Thor gasped

"Now he is going to attack both Asgard and Earth, you must protect it."

"How?" Thor asked

"The girl with the power of ice, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you must protect her."

"But isn't she the one that abducted Tony?" Thor asked

"Yes I know, but she is not your enemy, she is misguided, confused, and acting out of anger. You must get threw to her and convince her that you are not her enemy. Please, you must protect her."

"Why?" Thor asked

"Because if Loki gets his hands on her he will force her to be his queen, then he will use her to attack both Asgard and the Earth. You must prevent that from happening."

"The Avengers though, they see Elsa as the enemy, and they will stop at nothing to take her down."

"You are going to have to make a choice Thor, of who your loyalty lies to, the Avengers or your kingdom. Please Thor, protect the Ice girl, she is not the enemy here."

Thor thought for a moment about what Heimdell was saying. Protecting someone that the Avengers considered the enemy could have him branded as a traitor and get his kicked off the team. But his loyalty always lied with his kingdom first, and know matter the risk, Asgard always came first.

"I'll see what I can do." Thor said before walking out of the infirmary. He had no choice Asgard came first. And even though he may not like it, he had no choice, he had to protect the girl holding Stark prisoner.

Back in Arendelle Eugene marched straight towards Elsa's office. He had done the job she wanted. Investigated Stark's Industry and helped take him into custody. Now he wanted to go back to Corona and leave the Archer business behind him and get back to his regular life. He had no idea however that there was somebody out to get him, and Elsa was about to call Eugene on it.

"Elsa now that you have Tony in custody I would like to request for me and Rapunzel to go back home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that at this moment Eugene." Elsa replied.

"How come," Eugene asked a little upset that Elsa was refusing to let him leave. "I did what you asked of me, I infiltrated Stark's industries and helped you bring him into custody, so why can't me and Rapunzel leave?"

"Because you are in grave danger." Elsa said getting up from her desk chair and handing Eugene the letter she was given earlier. "This came in for me this morning, it asked me to turn you in or else."

"Who is after me?" Eugene asked looking at the paper.

"I have seen that symbol before, it is a Superhero called Mr. Incredible. A man with incredible strength, he can knock down a building with one punch."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with this mission of yours Elsa!" Eugene snapped "Now there is people out there who knows the Archer is alive and is after him! Dammit Elsa why did you get me involved in this?"

"Because you are one of the best." Elsa said "And I needed you."

"You didn't need me, Elsa." Eugene said "You had the X-men, you had Merida. You didn't need me for this. I will stop this guy, but then after that you and I are done with everything you here."

"You can't stop Mr. Incredible with just your Arrows." Elsa said "If you are going to stand a chance against him you are going to need things a lot more powerful."

"Like what?" Eugene asked.

"Big Hero Six has been working on some gadgets for both you and Rapunzel if you want to take a look." Elsa said walking Eugene out of the office and leading him to the castle's laboratory where Big Hero Six was at work making gadgets.

"You've had Big Hero Six working on gadget's for me behind my back? Knowing that I didn't want to do this type of work anymore?" Eugene asked

"Just look at what they have, I promise you it will save your life." Elsa said as they walked into the lab.

"Hey Elsa." Hiro said greeting her.

"Hey Hiro I need you to show Eugene all that you have made for him and Rapunzel. He is about to go to battle with Mr. Incredible so he is going to need your best tech if he is going to survive.

"Ooo, Mr. Incredible is insanely dangerous." Hiro said "What exactly did you do to piss him off?"

"Existing." Eugene responded with annoyance.

"Well lucky for you my team has been hard at work making you some know tech to increase your chances at survival." Hiro said "Follow me," Hiro first led Eugene to Hiro who looked like he was making Eugene a Arrow made out of the same material that his plasma blades where made out of.

"Wasabi, explain to Eugene what you have made here." Hiro said

"Well you know that my plasma blades can cut through basically any material," Wasabi said "So I have made you a arrow made out of the same plasma lasers that my own blades are made of.

"How exactly does that work." Eugene said "Arrows need to be hardened like rock."

"Ah but see this arrow is more electronic." Wasabi said. "When you take out the arrow it looks just like a regular staff and the blade is hidden inside the rod, but when you shoot it the plasma arrow will come out and slice through any objects in it's way, Mr. Incredible won't know what hit him."

"That is definitely interesting." Eugene said examining the arrow.

"Oh there is much more where that came from," Hiro said "Come on, GoGo has something for you as well." Hiro then led Eugene to GoGo who was working on a new type of electromagnetic disk disk, this one a lot smaller then her own, about pocket sized.

"GoGo, what do you have for our friend Eugene here."

"A new type of electromagnetic disk that can double as throwing stars." GoGo said showing the pocket sized gadget to Eugene. See it starts out like a miniature version of my own disks, but you see here on the back?" GoGo showed Eugene the back end of the disk where there was a small red button. She then pushed the button and five curved blades came out "It turns into a throwing star, I would where gloves while dealing with these. The blades can be kind of sharp."

"I'll take your warning for it." Eugene said.

"Now Honey Lemon has a really special gift for you." Hiro said leading her to where Honey Lemon was working on what looked like a spray gun. "Honey Lemon, explain your piece of work to Eugene."

"Okay well you know that one of the best forms of attack is a sneak attack right?" Honey Lemon said "Well I have transformed my chemical balls into a special explosive gel that you can use to set up explosive traps for your enemy. If you are next to a wall you can spray the gel and wait for your enemy to get withing exploding distance." Then Honey Lemon handed Eugene the trigger that goes with it. "Then with the flick of the button the wall will explode and collapse, trapping your enemy under debris "Now this could come in handy." Eugene said taking the gel gun. "Considering I am going up against Mr. Incredible I could really use something like this."

"I thought you might like it." Honey Lemon smiled.

"Now Fred has updated your suit a bit to make it more capable of handling a stronger opponent like Mr. Incredible. Hiro said leading Eugene to a glass case that had a new suit mounted on display.

"The suit is made out of a special material that me and Honey Lemon cooked up in the lab." Fred said "It is hard as rock and can withstand the blast of canon fire, But it is also extremely comfy and easy to move in so you aren't slowed down."

"So I can withstand a punch from Mr. Incredible then?" Eugene asked

"Well it can withstand the combines impact of two full grown bull elephants so yeah I say it can withstand the impact. Oh and the suit can also withstand temperatures of up to five thousand degrees so you can basically walk through flames unharmed.

"I see." Eugene said

"And instead of your usual hood you have been instead been given a helmet that has been equipped with the technology to detect a person's body heat so you are never taken off guard.

"Aw... But I liked my hood." Eugene complained

"Yeah but this way you will be able to survive." Fred said "We also have a special suit for Rapunzel made if she decides to tag along"

"Speaking of Rapunzel, I have made a special gift for Rapunzel." Hiro said taking out a collar from his pocket.

"I understand she uses a sonic scream to take enemies by surprise so I made a collar for her to where that masters the scream and doubles the damage of her original sonic scream. There is a small button on the back of the collar for her to press and once she presses it all she has to do is open her mouth and the sonic scream will do the rest. A lot like a bird call."

"Interesting." Eugene said examining the collar.

"I call it the bird cry." Hiro said.

Eugene took the suit and headed to his and Rapunzel's room to change into it when on the way he bumped into Rapunzel.

"Your really going to fight Mr. Incredible are you?" Rapunzel asked

"He's after me Rapunzel." Eugene said "This is the only way I can keep the two of us safe."

"Well I am coming with you." Rapunzel said

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Bullshit." Rapunzel said "You are my husband and I am going to fight by your side. You may have started the Archer business alone but when Corona faced it's greatest threat it took the both of us plus Merida and Elsa to stop it. So don't think for one second that you are going to keep me out of this battle. Mr. Incredible may be as strong as they say he is, but with the two of us, we can defeat him.

"Well then suit up Rapunzel." Eugene said "We leave in ten minutes."

"That's the Archer I know." Rapunzel said with a smile.

In a small apartment complex on the west side of New York, Loki walked slowly walked upstairs to the second floor of the apartment. Even though Elsa was Loki's main target, he knew that if he was going to pull off his master plan he needed more, he needed someone with scientific skills. That's where this person came him.

Loki reached the apartment he was looking for and knocked on the door. Five seconds later Jane Foster opened it.

"Hello my dear Ms. Foster." Loki said with a cunning smile.

Jane didn't have time to scream as Loki forced his way into the apartment and covered Jane's mouth with his right arm.

"Please don't scream, you would hate to wake up the neighbors would you?" Loki said

"You died, I saw you." Jane gasped, temporally breaking free from Loki and backing up against the wall in fear.

"No Ms. Foster, you only saw a illusion."

"What do you want?" Jane asked

"You are going to help me out with something."

"With what?" Jane asked. That is when Loki took his scepter and pressed it against Jane's chest. Jane's eyes then became bright blue as she suddenly fell under Loki's spell, she was now powerless to do anything other then what Loki said. She was in his power.

"You are going to help me take over Earth."

 **Next chapter we will see Mr. Incredible vs The Archer. You don't want to miss that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Metroville, home city of Mr Incredible, and the battleground for Eugene's and Mr. Incredible's battle. Eugene heard of all the stories of Mr. Incredible, he knew that unlike the Archer, Mr. Incredible was actually beloved by his city, so much that they even shone a Incredible signal in the sky when the police wanted to meet him. Eugene didn't know why Mr. Incredible was so dead set on finding him and destroying him but if he wanted a fight then dammit Eugene was going to be the one to give it to him.

"So what exactly is your plan for leading Mr. Incredible out anyway Eugene?" Rapunzel asked as the two of them traveled by rooftop to a giant spotlight that was sitting on the rooftop of the police station covered by a tarp.

"Going to lure him out with the one thing I know he real respond to." Eugene said as he removed the tarp, flipping the switch turning on the Incredible signal.

"When Mr. Incredible arrives I need you to surprise him with your bird cry. That will give me the opportunity to get a shot off with one on my arrows.

"Are you sure you want to challenge this guy?" Rapunzel said "I mean, I have heard stories about him. He can knock down a building within a single punch. He is not the type of guy you go challenging to a fight.

"I know the stories Rapunzel." Eugene said "I know the type of man I am up against. But he is looking for me, and if he is as good as they say he will not stop until he finds me. That is why I must face him. He wants a fight I will give it to him. You didn't have to tag along."

"I will not let you take on these missions alone," Rapunzel said. "Not anymore. We are a team, and we fight like one."

"Hold on I think I see someone driving up." Eugene said, signaling Rapunzel to be quite. Eugene spotted a fancy black car driving up to the police station down below that was far to fancy to belong to any ordinary civilian. Eugene activated the X-ray vision sensors on his helmet to get a look on who was in the car, and sure enough driving up in that car was Mr. Incredible.

"He's here, get ready." Eugene said. The two of them waited for Mr. Incredible's car to come to a screeching halt then once it did, Rapunzel activated her sonic bird cry taking Mr. Incredible by surprise and shattering his car windows.

While Mr. Incredible was temporally stunned by the sonic scream Eugene shot a zipline arrow to the ground and ziplined both him and Rapunzel down. He then took out one of his knew plasma arrows and shot it at the drivers door ripping it off allowing Eugene access to Mr. Incredible. Eugene grabbed Mr. Incredible and pulled him out onto the street before taking several steps backwards and waited for Mr. Incredible to get up and make his move. Once the ringing in Mr. Incredible's ears finally ceased he got up from the ground and looked to see the shadowy silhouette of The Archer and Blackbird standing in the shadows.

"I knew you was still alive." Mr. Incredible said "Someone like you just don't die by accident. "You were foolish to return to your life of crime. For you have yet to face a true hero like me."

"Tell me." Eugene said disguising his voice with a voice synthesizer that changed his voice into a deep growl. "Do you bleed.

"No." Mr. Incredible said getting into battle formation. But believe me. You will." Mr. Incredible then charged after Eugene. Eugene took his bow and shot two arrows into Mr. Incredible's chest, but the arrows did little but graze his tough skin as Mr. Incredible just briefly stopped and pulled the arrows out. Mr. Incredible then turned his attention back on Eugene, growled and charged at him again. Eugene tried to ready himself for the attack but Mr. Incredible struck before he was ready and knocked Eugene two miles into the Metroville train station.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried, seeing Eugene get sent flying toward the train station. Rapunzel then ran toward the direction of the train station but Mr. Incredible already had to big of a head start on her and was twice as fast. Eugene would be on his own for a while.

Eugene landed in a boxcar in the middle of a train station. Even with his new suit built to handle Mr. Incredible's strength he was still hurting. Still, he wasn't going to let the pain stop him. He had to get up and ready himself for the next attack. He didn't have to wait long for the next attack either for shortly after Eugene got up the door to the boxcar got ripped open and tossed to the side as Mr. Incredible was standing there ready for the next strike.

"Your going to prison Archer!" Mr. Incredible said

"Yeah I don't think so!" Eugene said shooting a explosive arrow at Mr. Incredible. The Arrow exploded the second it made contact with Mr. Incredible, knocking him back a few feet and knocking him hard on the ground. Eugene then took out three of the minuter Electromagnetic disk that GoGo made and threw them toward Mr. Incredible. The blades of two of them extracted and transformed into throwing stars, striking the arms of Mr. Incredible as he shielded his face with his arms. The third one However stayed a disc and struck Mr. Incredible in the right shin, tripping him off his feet. As Mr. Incredible was temporally defenseless, Eugene took out one of Wasabi's plasma blade arrows and shot it at a crane that was hanging over Mr. Incredible's head. The arrow cut the crane in half and fell onto Mr. Incredible, burring him under the rubble.

Eugene knew that the crane wouldn't hold Mr. Incredible for long so he quickly ran for cover as he planned his next move. Eugene figured that he couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat but if he could set up a trap for Mr. Incredible then he might be able to stop him. He would just need to play a small game of cat and mouse for a little bit and force Mr. Incredible to come after him.

He then saw it, the perfect trap, a small workshop in the left hand corner of the station. Eugene took out his explosive gel and started spraying it on the shed. Starting with the two side's then finishing with the back of the shop and roof. Then as he heard Mr. Incredible digging his way out of the rubble he needed to find a way to get Mr. Incredible to come his way. Eugene picked up a pebble and tossed it at the outer wall of the workshop hoping it would attract Mr. Incredible's attention. Eugene got his wish as Mr. Incredible heard the sound and started making his way to the workshop. Eugene then grappled up to the rooftop and waited patiently as Mr. Incredible walked to the shop, tore open the front door and stepped inside. Once inside Eugene pressed the button on the detonator and the shop up, burring Mr. Incredible under the rubble.

Eugene, who was on the rooftop of the shop when it exploded landed safely on top of the rubble. Thinking that he had won and Mr. Incredible wasn't going to be getting up from that for a while. Eugene put up his bow and gadgets and started to walk away. But he then suddenly felt a hand rap around the ankle of his left leg. Eugene turned around to see a extremely pissed off Mr. Incredible rise from under the rubble. Blood coming from his nose and his face and arms covered in soot, Mr. Incredible had a look on his face that could scare the boogy man back to his hiding place. Mr. Incredible then raised his right fist and Eugene knew he didn't have time to reach for his bow. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he would have to do a little hand to hand combat with a man strong enough to tear down a building. Eugene dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding contact with Mr. Incredible's fist. Now it was his turn.

"Listen to me Mr. Incredible." Eugene said as he landed to punches to Mr. Incredible's abdomen. "You got to stop this now. I am not the bad guy."

"You killed multiple people Archer." Mr. Incredible said taking another swing at Eugene, only to have Eugene dodge and Mr. Incredible to strike his fist against another boxcar. "In my book once you kill that makes you the bad guy."

"I know that all you know about me is what you read in the papers." Eugene said as he responded to Mr. Incredible's swings by throwing several punches to Mr. Incredible's face, side and mid-section. Dodging all of Mr. Incredible's swings along the way. "But you don't know the truth. The only people I killed was involved in a plan to level my kingdom. By killing them I saved multiple lives and saved my kingdom.

"Even if that is true." Mr Incredible said taking another swing but once again missing. "You still murdered those guys in cold blood instead of taking them in alive. You think because you put on a mask and fight crime, that it makes you a hero? You don't show restraint, instead you choose to cross the line between hero and vigilante. You're no hero Archer, you're a criminal! And I'm going to stop you."

Eugene took another swing at Mr. Incredible but this time Mr. Incredible was ready and blocked the swing with his palm. Mr. Incredible then punched Eugene in the gut sending him flying into another box car right next to a cart with a propane tank on it. As Mr Incredible was charging toward him Eugene had a idea. It was a crazy idea but it might just work. Eugene waited till Mr. Incredible was in blast range then Eugene took out a explosive arrow and shot it at the propane tank blowing it up and sending Mr. Incredible flying.

Thanks to the suit being able to withstand five thousand degree temperatures the explosion had little effect on Eugene, as the flames engulfed the station Eugene walked slowly and calmly threw the flames until he saw Mr. Incredible laying on the ground next to a destroyed boxcar.

"Had enough yet?" Eugene asked Mr. Incredible.

"No, but now you have made me very, angry." Then Mr. Incredible picked up a train engine that was next to him and chunked it at Eugene. Eugene had no chance of avoiding the impact of the engine and took the full impact head on. The engine sent him flying into the station lobby. Mr. Incredible then leaped in the air and crashed through the ceiling of the lobby, right on top of Eugene's chest and started punching Eugene multiple times in the helmet.

Rapunzel finally arrived in time to see Mr. Incredible attacking Eugene. Eugene couldn't fight back. He was helpless with Mr. Incredible on top of him like he was. Another few blows and Eugene would be finished, she had to get him off of Eugene.

Rapunzel then activated her sonic scream, getting Mr. Incredible's attention and temporally stunning him.

"Leave him alone." Rapunzel said once she had Mr. Incredible's attention.

Mr. Incredible didn't say a word as he stared at her for a few seconds before charging after her. Rapunzel knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat Mr. Incredible. Eugene was stronger then her and even he couldn't take him down. So with Mr. Incredible on her tail she did the only thing she knew to do, she ran.

Back at Arendelle, Matt Murdock and his assistant Foggy Nelson arrived to the Arendelle castle to discuss there case with Tony Stark. The palace guards were the ones that greeted the two of them and led them to Stark's cell were his arms were still shackled and was sitting on the hard floor.

"Guards can you please unshackle my client while we discuss our case?" Nelson said. The guard granted their order and unshackled Tony's arms. But the guard still stood on the outside of the cell in case Stark tried to make a escape.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet." Tony said

"Well it was a long flight but once I heard your name I knew I had to take this case." Murdock said

"How you holding up?" Nelson said

"Could be more comfortable but I manage." Tony said

"Just tell me your side of the story." Murdock said "I can't help you unless you tell me why you are here."

"It all started when I created this artificial intelligence android named Ultron." Tony said. "My intentions was for him to be a savior to the earth, a guardian that the world could look up to. But instead of being the savior he was intended to be, Ultron decided that the only way to bring peace was through extinction. Ultron went Rogue and tried to destroy the earth, and apparently one of the places he struck was Arendelle. A hundred and three people died here in Arendelle because of Ultron, and now the queen plans on punishing me for it. I can guarantee though I didn't know Ultron was going to go nuts like he did."

"I believe you." Murdock said

"Here's the next question." Foggy said "How exactly are we going to prove this to the judge?"

"I don't know if you can." Tony replied. "Queen Elsa is acting as judge for the case and she seems to already have her mind made up already that I am guilty."

"What?" Murdock replied. "Then by law she shouldn't be taking this case."

"Yeah try convincing that to the Queen." Tony said "She has made up her mind that I am going to hang, she is just going through this trial to make it legal."

"Tony I ensure you I will do everything in my power to get you out of this." Murdock said, then both Murdock and Nelson left the cell and as they were walking up to meet with Elsa about the case the two of them couldn't help but wonder just how they were going to win this.

"What are we going to do?" Nelson asked "This whole thing is not legal."

"I know Foggy, and for that reason we are going to push hard to have the whole case thrown out the window."

"If Queen Elsa is as stubborn as Tony said though, then she won't listen."

"You may be right, but we got to try."

Nelson then got a text from Karen and once he read it they got even more disturbing news about the case.

"Who was that?" Murdock asked

"Karen Page," Nelson said "Appearently when Stark was taken into custody there was no arrest warrant or anything."

"This case is getting more strange by the minute." Murdock said shaking his head at the news. "And it must be stopped."

The two of them wasted no time in marching up to Elsa's private office to discuss the case, Merida joined them as well acting as the District Attorney. When Murdock and Nelson arrived the two of them immediately demanded the case be thrown out, which Elsa was having none of.

"On just what grounds do you insist I throw out this case?" Elsa asked, getting up from her chair and leaning over her desk to glare the two of them in the eyes.

"On the grounds that you broke into our client's home and arrested him without a warrant, which by U.S law is grounds for immediate dismissal of case and charges dropped." Murdock said

"Well I got news for you two." Elsa said. "This is not America, and by Arendelle law we can invade someones home and arrest them, warrant or no warrant."

"That may be true but you arrested our client on U.S territory, meaning you abide by our legal system." Nelson broke in.

"The crime he commited happened on Arendelle territory, making him a enemy of Arendelle." Elsa responded.

"He didn't even commit a crime!" Murdock responded. "He was not responsible for Ultron going rogue. And as judge you should not have your mind made up before we go to court. You should step down and let someone without a oppinion judge the case."

"I am the Queen here," Elsa said "Which means all cases go through me. This is not America boys, there is no jury, just me. I decide the cases and it is your job to convince me that he is innocent. Maybe I have formed a oppinion. But as his lawyers your job is to try to change my oppinion. Your move to have the case thrown out is over ruled, as well as your move to get a new judge."

Merida who was standing next to Murdock and Nelson listening to the whole event finally spoke.

"Your majesty I move that Tony Stark be held without bail seeing him as a flight risk."

"Granted." Elsa said

"And I have also arranged a plea deal for his lawyers that would avoid Stark hanging if he agrees to plead guilty."

"That is not going to happen." Murdock said

"I do believe that is up to your client, not you." Merida said "Although I do insist you talk your client into taking this because there is no way you are going to win this."

"We will see about that." Murdock said.

"The plea hearing will be held in to weeks." Elsa said "And should he plead not guilty his trail will began a week after that. Which means that gives the three of you three weeks to put your case together. Good luck. This meeting is dismissed.

With that, Murdock and Nelson both left Elsa's office furious over what happened in there.

"Well that could have went better." Murdock said

"Matt I know you may not want to hear this, but we might want consider that plea deal." Nelson said

"Why do you say that?" Murdock said

"It may be the only way to save his life."

Elsa was still in her office going through all the files on the case when she suddenly got a phone call from Rapunzel, and judging from the sound of her voice she seemed to be in major trouble.

"Elsa, we need back up, hurry! Mr. Incredible is going to crush us!"

"Stay put Rapunzel I'm on my way!" Elsa said before hanging up the phone. Elsa then quickly suited up and flew as fast as she could to Metrovill.

"Don't worry Rapunzel! Help is on the way!"

Rapunzel was hiding behind one of the many building at the train station. She new she couldn't hide forever, it was only a matter of time before Mr. Incredible found her. She had to think of a way to take him down.

That's when she spotted a gas tank spilling gasoline on the ground. She then had a idea, she took out her staff and coated it with gasoline. Then as she heard Mr. Incredible approaching she lit the staff on fire and jumped out from behind her hiding place to take Mr. Incredible on.

Mr. Incredible charged after Rapunzel, but Rapunzel dodged to her right and struck Mr. Incredible in the back with her burning staff.

Rapunzel then spun to her left and before Mr. Incredible could prepare for the next strike Rapunzel struck him across the left side of the face with the staff. Rapunzel then wrapped the staff across Mr. Incredible's chest, pinning his against her own chest as she tried to reason with him.

"Listen Mr. Incredible. I know the stories you have heard, I know that you believe me and the Archer are criminals but we are not. You have to stand down."

"I don't have to do nothing." Mr. Incredible said " No matter your intention you two are still murderess vigilante's" Then Mr. Incredible broke through Rapunzel's staff, snapping the staff like a trig, Mr. Incredible turned around and punched Rapunzel in the gut, knocking the wind out of her as she fell to the ground.

"And I'm going to stop you." As Rapunzel laid on the ground. Mr. Incredible raised his right fist ready to give Rapunzel the finishing blow when he then felt a blast of ice make his way through his back.

"Leave her alone!" Mr. Incredible heard a feminine voice say from behind her as he found himself getting covered in ice. Mr, Incredible turned around and saw Elsa hovering above him, freezing him in ice. As Mr. Incredible found himself getting covered in ice he found himself unable to fight back and within seconds Mr. Incredible was completely incased in ice and defenseless.

"Thanks Elsa." Rapunzel said once Mr. Incredible was defeated.

"Where's Eugene?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel then led Elsa to where Eugene was laying, motionless. Elsa knelt down to check Eugene's pulse and to her releaf found he was still breathing.

"He's still alive but in bad shape. We need to get him back to the castle immediately."

"You fly him there immediately, I'll take the motorcycle and meet you there" Rapunzel said. Then Elsa took Eugene in her arms and flew off as Rapunzel got on her and Eugene's motorcycle and drove back to the castle.

Shortly after the three of them were gone Mr. Incredible found the strength to break free from the icy prison that Elsa left her in. He checked around the train station for the three of them but to his dismay found that they were long gone. But as Mr. Incredible looked toward the night sky he swore that next time they met he they were not getting away, but now though he had a third person on his list.

"Very well ice girl," Mr. Incredible said as he glared at the night sky. "I'm coming after you too."

 **That's all for this chapter. Leave a review and I will see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter's a little shorter then some of the others but I wanted to do one more chapter before started Tony Stark's trial. It's still good though and you do get to see more Loki at the end, which I know everyone loves. Hope you enjoy it.**

Eugene woke up the following morning to find himself in a hospital bed, his right arm wrapped in a sling, and his head and torso wrapped in bandages. When his vision adjusted he saw Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel Deadpool, Wolverine and the Big hero six team was in the room with him waiting for him to wake up.

"There's our little trooper when you get out of here you can have all the ice cream you want." Deadpool said excited to see Eugene wake.

"I knew it, I've died and gone to hell." Eugene said when he saw Deadpool's face.

"No your not dead." Kristoff said "You came pretty close though."

Eugene tried to sit up in his bed but the excruciating pain in his side quickly prevented that.

"No, no, don't sit up." Baymax said "You got internal damages to your abdomen and kidney's from impact with your opponent, as well as a broken arm and concussion. You need to lay low for at least a week, maybe two. You almost died out there."

"Hey Fred, your suit didn't do shit for me." Eugene said turning to Fred who was also in the room.

"Well you survived so I would disagree." Fred said "You would have been snapped like a trig in your other suit. The material helped contain some of Mr. Incredible's blows even if it didn't contain all of them."

"Oh I feel like someone picked up the moon and hit me with it." Eugene said.

"Can you all give us the room?" Elsa said turning to the others. The rest of the team nodded and and exited leaving only Elsa and Eugene alone in the infirmary.

"Eugene," Elsa said when the two of them were alone, pulling up a chair right next to his bed. "I am so sorry that I got you involved in this. I put you in danger by forcing you back in that suit, and because of that you nearly got killed."

"Ah don't beat yourself up your majesty." Eugene said. "I understand that you was just trying to protect your kingdom, the same way I was trying to protect mine when I first donned the hood. I know I acted like a dick to you when you forced me back into the suit but the truth is, hood or no hood I will always be in danger as long as the Archer is believed to be a outlaw. And even though the world doesn't know who is under that hood it doesn't matter I will always be in danger, unless I show the world who the Archer really is. I thought I could let the Archer take the blame for the Corona attack to protect the reputation of a man the Kingdom hat admired. I thought by doing that the Kingdom would have peace but I was wrong."

"Well as soon as you get out of here I want you and Rapunzel to head back to Corona and make things right. Show your Kingdom that the Archer is not a criminal but a savior."

"No I can't do that Elsa you still need me. I said I would see this through the finish and I still am. Corona can wait, Arendelle can't."

"But what if Mr. Incredible or another crazy vigilante comes looking for you?"

"Oh just sit that guy with the claws and bad temper on him. He will finish them will quick."

"Yeah," Elsa laughed, " I guess he would."

On the clear other side of the castle, down in the cells, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson was discussing the plea deal with Tony Stark.

"Tony, I'm just going to come out and say it, I think you should consider taking the plea deal." Nelson said

"No thanks." Tony said "I don't really feel like spending the rest of my life in a four by four cell with the only sunlight I see coming out of my cell window."

"We are not going to take the plea deal Nelson." Murdock said, we are going to take this to court and we are going to fight this.

"But how are we going to win?" Nelson said "Queen Elsa has already made up her mind that Tony is guilty and the prosecution is looking at the death penalty."

"By doing the same thing we have with every other client. Proving the court that our client is innocent."

"No offense Matt but this is not our American court room." Nelson said "We don't have a jury of twelve who is hearing a case with a open mind. We have a very hard headed Queen who already has made her mind up. This is nearly impossible."

"Nearly Foggy, but not entirely." Murdock said "All we need is the right witnesses who can prove that Tony is not a madman and can possibly change the queens mind."

"Well let's see there is my fellow Avengers," Tony said, "There is my sidekick Rhody even though he prefers the term partner, there is Happy, there is my girlfriend Pepper, oh and we can't forget Mr. Nick Fury. Those are all people I would talk to if you are trying to get me off."

"Do you have there contact information?" Nelson asked.

"Do you have a pen and a sheet of paper?" Tony asked.

Nelson reached out of his pocket and grabbed a pen and ripped out a sheet paper from his notebook before handing the both of them to Tony. Tony then wrote down the phone numbers of all the people he just mentioned before handing the sheet back to Nelson.

"I'll go make the calls." Foggy said taking the sheet and stepping out of the cell.

"Oh and go see if you can talk the Queen into getting me a soda, I'm thirsty." Tony said

"I'll see what I can do." Nelson said

"Well you seem pretty calm for a man facing death." Murdock said noticing how calm Tony has been throughout the whole ordeal.

"I'm not afraid of death." Tony said "I have faced death so many times as Iron man and Tony Stark. If I was so afraid to die I would have never made that Iron suit. I have learned over the years that sometimes life will throw you lemons, and you got to decide rather or not to be afraid of the lemons or make lemonade out of them. And that's something I try to do. Which is why I asked you to be my Lawyer. You are good at what you do, and you always fight for the innocent no matter how challenging it is. And even if you can't get me off, and they do send me to the gallows, I will not show fear, I will not be afraid. Although I will admit, death is not my fist choice."

Loki arrives at a remote research facility off the coast of New York along with Jane Foster, who he had under his control. Loki knew this research facility before when he attacked the facility back in two thousand and twelve and stole the Tesseract, a power energy source with unknown potential. Now, with the help of Jane, Loki wanted the Tesseract again, and this time he was sure no one would get in his way.

The entrance to the facility was heavily guarded however, Fury had upped his security from last time Loki got in so getting in wouldn't be easy, however Loki was the master of trickery, he would find a way in somehow. Loki studied the entrance before making his move. There was one guard at the front door and two on the roof that he could see. However he assumed that there could be more so just in case he needed to make at least one, maybe more illusions of himself to distract the guards. With the wave of his scepter made eight realistic illusions of himself and sent them to fight the security guards.

One of the illusions walked toward the side entrance where it was instantly spotted by one of the guards.

"We got a intruder on base." The guard said "Looks like Thor's estranged brother Loki, requesting backup." The guard said before running up to Loki.

"Hey you hold it right there." The guard said pointing his gun at Loki. Loki just stopped where he was at and smiled as he slowly turned around.

"You really pointing a gun at a god?" Loki said before turning around and swinging at him with his scepter. The guard slid to his left to avoid contact with the scepter as five other guards ran up to his aid guns drawn. One of the guards fired a shot right at Loki's head but it went right threw Loki revealing himself to be a illusion.

"What the...?" The guard said once the illusion vanished into nothingness. It was then that they realized that they were fighting a illusion and that the real Loki was distracting them. He was still out there and trying to get in.

"Attention all security." The guard that made the shot said "Loki is attempting to enter the facility and he is using illusions. Lock down the building and don't let anybody in."

It was at that time that Jane along with Loki who disguised himself as Dr Erik Selvig.

"Excuse me sir but we are here to do some research on the Tesseract, can we please enter." Jane said.

"Sorry mam but security is locked down due to a threat you will need to come back later."

"Let me rephrase that." Loki said turning back into his normal form before ramming the scepter through the guards chest. "You will let us inside." The guard fell to the floor dead as Loki picked his pocket of his card key. Loki then handed the card to Jane to swipe, then once the door unlocked the two of them entered.

The Tesseract was located in the main research room which was located on the clear other side of the facility. With the facility on lock down and the fact that Loki just murdered one of the guards he knew that security would try to stop him. He wasn't afraid though, he knew the mortals had no chance at stopping him and he actually looked forward to their pathetic attempts to stop him.

Loki didn't have to wait long as he turned the hall a security guard popped out and pointed his gun at Loki's head.

"Freeze!" The guard shouted.

"Very poor choice of words." Loki said waving his scepter at the guard and in casing him in ice.

The Loki and Jane walked down the halls of the facility the more security guards came out and attacked them. The guards never stood a chance however. Loki moved at such a fast speed no one knew what hit them until they were either impaled through the chest our getting their hands severed off. The whole ordeal lasted no more then five minutes then every guard in the building was laying on the cold hard floor in a pool of blood.

With the security guards taken care of there was no one stopping Loki from reaching the room where the Tesseract was being held. When Loki reached the room he noticed it was locked but he could see through the glass walls the Tesseract on a wooden table secured in a cylinder case, the blue cube glowing in all it's glory.

Jane took out the card key that she got from the first guard they killed and unlocked the door. Loki slowly walked into the room and smiled as he reached out his hands and grabbed the case that held the Tesseract.

"Oh my precious." Loki said with a cunning smile. "It has been to long."

 **Admit it, you read that last line in Tom Hiddleston's awesome voice. I know this chapter is a little shorter then some of the previous ones but I wanted to post one more chapter up before the trail started.**

 **Next chapter, put on your finest cloths because we are going to court in the trial of the century. Arendelle VS. Stark next chapter, don't miss it. And I promise a much longer chapter for it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off let me say I am surprised I actually got this up this week. I have been struck by the bad luck bug the past few days with my car biting the dust, then I had to go threw the process of getting me a new one so my writing has been limited as of late. But I still was somehow able to get this up this week so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also right before I begin I would like to point out a error I made in the last chapter that one of my reviewers pointed out to me. In the last chapter I had the Tasseract on a lab in earth and apparently in the MCU the Tasseract is currently in Asgard. Sorry about that mistake. Anyway this chapter is a little long so get yourself a coke or something and get comfortable and enjoy.**

The day of Tony Stark's trial had come. Tony had plead not guilty the week before, setting the case in action to head to court. Now that the day had arrived news reporters from both Arendelle and the U.S had arrive to report the trial as it broke. Backers for Tony were marching around the castle holding up signs as they protested the trial. Supporters for Queen Elsa also marched the castle, chanting for Stark to be punished as the held up signs that read "Remember the 103" for the number of people that died the day of the attacks. As both sides marched around the castle they eventually bumped into each other, sparking a few riots in there in the streets. Castle security was forced to step in and break up the brawls, arresting anybody involved with the brawls and charging them with assault.

As chaos was unfolding outside the castle, it was nothing that was about to unfold inside the palace courtroom. Every seat was taken as everybody in Arendelle wanted to watch the trial unfold. All the Avengers, friends and families of Stark as well as supporters for Stark piled on the left side of the room, while the right side of the room was filled with Elsa's team as well as citizens of Arendelle who wanted to see Tony hang. Camera's weren't allowed inside so any reporters had to write what was happening down on a sheet of paper.

Finally the trial was about to begin. Everybody rose to their feet as Queen Elsa entered the courtroom and sat down on her throne, signaling for everybody to be seated.

"Defense will begin the opening statements." Elsa ordered.

"Thanks your Majesty." Murdock said standing up and walking as close to the throne as was allowed. "Your Majesty, this whole case is not a case of justice, but one of vengeance. Yes my client invented the Ultron program, he has not denied it, and yes Ulton went rogue and leveled Arendelle but just because he invented Ultron doesn't mean he is a danger and a mad man like you have deemed him to be.

Over the course of this trial I will prove that Stark is not responsible for the actions that his Artificial Intelligence drone caused and should have all charges dropped against him. I will also prove how Tony Stark has helped make the world a safer place not just as a business man but also as a key member of the Avengers. When I am done I expect to prove to you beyond a shadow of a doubt that my client is not guilty of what you are accusing him of."

"Prosecution, opening statement." Elsa ordered.

"Yes, you Majesty." Merida said getting up and taking her spot in the courtroom.

"One hundred and three, that is the number of people that lost their lives on that day, the day that Ultron attacked Arendelle and leveled it to the ground. A day that could have been avoided if Tony Stark, that man over there" Merida turned and pointed her right index finger toward Stark. "Hadn't of decided to fill his over inflated ego by creating a powerful, and dangerous Artificial Intelligence droid.

Maybe Stark didn't intend for Ultron to go crazy, but his careless act of negligence ended up causing the needless death of one hundred and three innocent people.

Over the course of this trial I am going to prove that Tony Stark is indeed a arrogant, dangerous man who is not only a danger to himself but others as well and for that reason should be held accountable for the attacks. That no matter the intentions, he intentionally created a being that if not stopped, could of easily destroyed the entire world or at the very least kill billions of people and he is to proud and arrogant to face the responsibility of his actions.. Your Majesty when I am finished there is only one verdict that you will be able to reach, guilty."

"Does the defense have any witnesses they would like to call to the stand at this time?" Elsa asked.

"We do your Majesty." Murdock said "Defense calls. Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to the stand."

Rhodes also known as Rhodey by Stark and everyone else walked up to the witness stand and put one hand up in the air and the other on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god." Elsa asked before Rhodey took a seat on the stand.

"I do your Majesty." Rhodey said.

"Take a seat." Elsa then said as Rhodey took a seat.

"Rhodey you have been a friend of Stark's for many years." Murdock began, "How would you describe him?"

"A genius." Rhodey said. "And a wonderful friend. "When we first met I was stranded in the African Jungle behind enemy lines after my helicopter went down. Tony found me and rescued me and brought me back to New York and offered me a job at Stark's Industries in the weapons department."

"I see and what is it you do in the weapons department?"

"I usually sell the weapons to the United States Air Force to use in combat."

"During your time working with Tony in the weapons department has any of the weapons been sold in the wrong hands or used for anything besides defending our country?"

"Absolutely not Tony is a very responsible man and would never let his tech be used for anything other then good."

"Mr. Rhodes has there ever been any weapons that were deemed to dangerous for combat usage that Tony sold, or used for his own purposes despite the warnings."

"Well Stark has never had any weapons that was considered to dangerous like you are asking but as I said he is very responsible and very wise so if there was a incident with a weapon like you are saying I am sure Stark would do the wise thing and scrap it."

"Thank you Mr. Rhodes," Murdock said "No further questions your Majesty."

"Prosecution, counter?" Elsa asked.

"Yes your Majesty." Merida said walking up to the stand to counter Rhodey. "Mr Rhodes you said that you consider Mr. Stark to be a very responsible man but would you say there has been any incidents that suggest otherwise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is there any moment in the years that Stark has shown not to be acting in a responsible matter and was putting himself or others in danger.

Rhodey sighed when he was asked that, he had to be honest. "Well there was this one time where he fell into drugs and alcoholism." The crowd gasped and mumbled among themselves when they heard that, but Merida remained calm and continued to push the matter.

"Would you explain the incident please for us? Remember you are under oath."

"It was shortly after the defeat of Obadiah Stane, Stark's second and command who turned against him and tried to overtake the company. Stark Industries was losing foreign contracts and was going heavy into debt. With Stark's company and life in disarray Stark fell deep into drugs and alcoholism. I feared that he was going to get himself or somebody else hurt if went into battle under the influence of the drugs or alcohol so I took over the suit until I felt he was safe enough to use it again."

"So what you are saying is that Stark doesn't always act as responsible as you claim he does and has shown to be a danger in the past."

"No I'm not saying that, Stark has been clean for years."

"But it is proven that anybody that has suffered from Drugs or alcohol in the past, no matter how long they may have been clean can have a relapse. What's to say something might happen and he falls back into it, and you aren't there to stop him. He could take his suit while wasted and get himself or another person killed."

"Stark wouldn't do that." Rhodey said

"Can you say for sure?" Merida asked looking Rhodey square in the eyes with a intimidating look and Rhodey fell silent, hung his head and didn't answer. No he couldn't say for sure that Stark wouldn't relapse.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Merida said

"Mr. Rhodes, you are excused." Elsa said and as Rhodes walked off his head hung low. Merida smiled knowing she won that round.

"Round one goes to Merida" Merida snickered to herself.

Next on the witness stand was Hiro for the Prosecution, while on the witness stand Merida had Hiro explain in detail just how Artificial intelligence worked and how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands.

"Hiro you own a Artificial intelligence robot don't you?" Merida asked

"That it right, Baymax, he is my personal medical robot."

"So you know how Artificial intelligence works am I right?"

"Yes, my brother Tadashi created Baymax but after he passed I studied his Baymax creation and got a clear understanding of how the AI program works. See AI robots they are not your typical robots. They can learn just like humans can and if they start getting to smart then they can start thinking that they are smarter then their creator and start planning to overthrow them. When Baymax was created Tadashi implanted a disk into his system that taught Baymax control and the differences from right and wrong. By doing that he made certain that Baymax wouldn't get out of control and do something that he wasn't programed to do."

"Hiro You studied Ultron's remains after he was destroyed. Did you see any type of disk or chip implanted to control Ultron?"

"No I didn't" Hiro said "There was nothing implanted to hold Ultron back, he basically made the perfect killing machine."

"Thank you Hiro," Merida said "I have no further questions for this witness."

"Defense, would you like to counter?" Elsa asked

"I have no questions for this witness." Murdock said

"In that case you are excused Mr. Hamada." Elsa said "We will take a recess and will continue at nine AM tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't you question that kid?" Tony asked Murdock outside the court room.

"Because it wouldn't have done any good." Murdock said "Hiro wouldn't have helped your case any. What we need to focus on is a strong testimony from Steve Rogers. He is our key witness. If we can get him to explain your heroic acts to Elsa and the rest of the court room then we may still be able to win this case."

"We better hope so." Nelson said "Merida tearing Rhodey apart really hurt us. If she tears Rogers apart tomorrow we are toast."

"She won't." Murdock said

The next day the palace was just as crowded as it was the day before as the trail started back up. Murdock wasted no time calling his key witness Steve Rodgers to the stand.

"Mr. Rogers you have worked with Tony Stark for a few years now have you." Murdock asked.

"That is right." Rogers said.

"How would you describe Tony's performance as a member of the Avengers?"

"Tony is what you can describe a maverick, a lot of times he will do his own thing and make up his on rules but at the same time he is one of the most heroic members of our team."

"Explain," Murdock said "Tell the queen, tell all of us a time of Tony's heroics."

"Well back in two thousand and twelve, it was one of our first missions as the Avengers, Thor's brother Loki attacked New York. Loki had brought a alien army to overthrow the earth. During the evasion S.H.E.I.L.D's superiours tried to end the invasion themselves by launching a nuclear missile toward Midtown Manhatten were the battle was taking place. The superiours at S.H.E.I.L.D still didn't trust us at that time and only thought we was going to make the situation worse.

Well before the missile reached the battle ground Stark intercepted it and shot it into the wormhole that was causing the alien's to invade earth.

After the missile detonated and destroyed the alien invaders, Stark's suit ran out of power and he nearly died. Stark saved millions that day by intercepting that missile, including us. Tony might have his faults when it comes to his attitude and personal life, but that guy is a hero and there isn't anyone else I would want fighting by my side in the heat of battle then Stark.

Stark is not a madman, he is not careless or arrogent. He is one of the smartest people I know and one of my closest friends."

"Thank you Rogers, I am done with this witness." Murdock said.

"Would the prosecution like to counter?" Elsa said

"Oh yes your majesty, I would." Merida said getting up from her seat and picking up a binder filled with files. Merida was looking forward to tear Rogers's claim of Tony's heroism apart and she knew just how to do it too.

"Mr. Rogers you have been a major opponent against the Super Hero registration law haven't you?"

"Yes I have." Rogers said

"Would you like to explain why you are against the bill?

"Objection!" Nelson yelled, jumping up from the witness stand. "Relevance?"

"Your majesty I will show you the relevance soon if you let me continue." Merida said

"Objection is overruled." Elsa said "Please continue Merida."

"Rogers please answer the question." Merida replied.

"The Super hero registration law would put the lives of super powered crime fighters. The bill wants the government to regulate when to call superheros into action. The thing is though the bill would force superheros to reveal their identities to the government and would consider those not in support to be rogue superheros and hunted down. The law puts the lives of superheros as well as their families and those they care for in danger."

"I see, so would would say that any superhero in support of the bill is putting themselves and everyone they care for in danger?"

"What are you getting at?" Rogers asked

"Your majesty I have here in my file proof that Tony Stark is not only in support of the bill but is also leading others superheros to sign on for the act." Merida took out a news article about Stark's support for the bill and showed it to Rogers.

"Please read the first sentence of the news story out loud for Queen Elsa and the judge to hear.

Rogers sighed as he read the first sentence in utter disbelief of what he reading.

"Local Billionaire, weapons tech, Tony Stark, also known as Superhero Iron man signs on for the Superhero registration act, which the U.S government declares a victory and step in the right direction to get the bill passed."

The audience gasped in shock and disbelief, and several whispered among themselves.

"Looks like Tony is more careless then what you was led on to believe Rogers." I have no further questions for this witness.

"Tony how could you?" Rogers asked extremely disappointed and angry at Stark.

"Six hundred people died including sixty children thanks to some Rogue superheros." Tony responded, despite attempts from Murdock and Nelson to have him remain quite. "I did what I thought was the best to keep the public safe."

"What the Hell Tony," Clint said getting up out of his seat "This puts us all at risk."

Rogers stood up and marched out of the courtroom in a fit of rage as several people started yelling at Stark for, criticizing his support for the bill.

"Order!" Elsa shouted trying to get control of the court room, who was getting more and more reckless by the second. "Order in the court!" In a attempt to calm the people Elsa waved her right hand and caused a huge gush of wind that caused giant icicles to form from the ground. The room instantly calmed down and sat back down in there seats.

"Now the next person that speaks out of turn in this court room will be charged with contempt of court. Do I make myself clear? Now court is on recess til tomorrow. Court will resume tomorrow at the same time." Then Elsa banged on the gavel and the room cleared out.

Rogers didn't wait for permission to leave though, the second he left the witness stand he stormed out of the palace into a wave of reporters asking him to speak on the evidence that showed up today. Rogers didn't respond to any of the questions, pushing any reporter that was in his face, to the side as he walked to the fjord to get away from the madness to try to wrap his hand around the situation.

"You shouldn't have blown up like that." Natasha said joining him a few minutes later at the fjord.\

"I cant believe Tony would support such a bill like that and put us in danger."

"We need to keep our heads on straight though." Natasha said "Tony needs our support and the way you exploded hurt your testimony and Tony's case even more."

"Tony's case was hurt even before I stepped to the stand. That Queen Elsa has already made up her mind and is just going through the motions to make the U.S judicial system think he was given a fair trial. Their ain't anything fair about this, and now Tony is going to fry because of this."

"We can't give up on him Steve." Natasha said

"What now?" Steve asked as he stared out onto the fjord waters.

Steve wasn't the only ones thinking "What now?". Back inside the palace Murdock, Nelson and Stark was wondering what to do as well.

"This isn't over?" Murdock said to Tony, who had is face buried in his palms.

"Yes it is." Tony said. "You gave it a good try but let's face it I never stood a shot."

"Is it to late to take the plea deal?" Nelson asked

"We are not accepting the plea," Murdock said "We have came to far to give up now. We still have closing arguments tomorrow we can still win this, don't give up."

"I wish I had your optimism." Tony said.

Murdock then heard someone stepping out of the courtroom. He heard what sounded like high heels making contact with the hard marble floor. It wasn't just any heels though, it was the heels made out of magic ice, Elsa's.

"I'll be right back." Murdock said as he turned to follow the sound's of Elsa's footsteps. Murdock may have been completely blind but his other senses increased by more then the average person's senses. Making it to where he didn't need his eyes, so he could hear the sound of Elsa's steps before anyone else could.

"You can act like you have a neutral opinion on this case but you I know better." Murdock said when he reached Elsa. "The Avengers know better too. They know you have already reached a verdict in your mind."

"You dare talk to me like that?" Elsa scolded "I'm not the one on trial here, your client is, and right now you are doing a poor job defending him."

"You already declared him guilty before you even arrested him. You have convicted him before we even went to trail."

"Maybe I have found him guilty, but your job's not to lecture me, your job is to change my mind, convince me otherwise. And right now your not doing a very good job. See you tomorrow for closing statements Mr. Murdock. Then Elsa walked off, sporting a giant smirk on her face. She knew nothing Murdock would say would change her mind. Murdock knew it too, but still he couldn't give up. He had to fight. Even if it was a lost cause."

The next day was the closing arguments. And the last chance for both sides to make their case for why Tony should or shouldn't be convicted for manslaughter. Merida was up first and argued that Stark was a dangerous and careless man who needed to pay for his mistakes.

"You have heard the arguments, you have seen the facts." Merida said "What more is there left to say? Stark has proven in the past that he a risk to himself, He has shown issues with Alcohol and drug abuse and is in support of a dangerous bill that will put the lives of his friends in jeopardy. No matter what the reason, no matter what the intentions, he is responsible for the creation of a dangerous Artificial Intelligence robot that killed one hundred and three people and wounded hundreds more. Shouldn't the families of those one hundred and three receive justice? Should the families be allowed to go to sleep at night knowing that the person responsible for the attacks has been punished? Your majesty there is only one verdict that will bring justice to those affected to this horrific crime. I suspect that you find Tony Stark guilty of all charges."

"Your majesty." Murdock said said in his closing statement. "The guilty party in this crime has already been punished. Ultron killed those people, Ultron went rouge and defied his creator, You can't punish the master for what the servant did. Tony didn't tell Ultron to go on a murder spree, that wasn't what he was intended to do. Ultron did that himself. Please your majesty, don't punish Tony for the actions of a rogue robot, that he had no intentions of going rogue. Please your majesty, I ask you to show mercy, I ask you to come back with a verdict of not guilty."

It was out of Murdock's hands now, he did everything he could. Now it up to Elsa to deliver the final verdict.  
Everybody was waiting outside in the palace lobby as Elsa pondered over all the evidence presented. After a hour of waiting for a verdict, some of the people out in the lobby was starting to get bored.

"Oh god how long does it take for Elsa to reach a verdict already?" Deadpool asked as he was sitting on a bench bored out of his mind.

"It's only been a hour man." Kristoff, who was sitting next to him said.

"Dude, Wolverine is playing Go fish with Gambit on the lobby floor." Deadpool said. "If that doesn't tell you how long this is taking then I don't know what to tell you?"

"Well if you need something to keep you busy then how about you tell me how you was able to get away with bringing your mask into the courtroom when every other superhero had to leave theirs outside?"

"Oh see my face is severely disfigured thanks to the experiments that was done on me so when Elsa saw my face, she nearly puked and gave me permission to keep my mask on."

"What come on it can't be that bad, let me see."

"Trust me Kristoff, you don't want to see my face."

"Sure I do," Kristoff replied. "Let me see."

"OK but don't say I didn't warn you." Deadpool said as he took off his mask. Kristoff eyes widened with disbelief as he saw Deadpool's horribly disfigured face, covered with scar's and burn marks. Just like Elsa, the sight of his face nearly made Kristoff gag.

"Oh my god you are hard to look at." Kristoff said. "You look ugly."

"Like Rosie O'Donnell bush huh?" Deadpool said

"More like Rob Zombie had a threesome with Freddie Kruger and Satin." Kristoff said

"Exactly." Deadpool agreed.

"You are haunting." Kristoff continued. "You look like a prune had sex with a even uglier prune."

"Thank you." Deadpool said.

"Guys come on, I'm trying to eat hear." Peter Parker said who was sitting right beside Kristoff holding a bag of peanuts in his hand and was grossed out from listening to their conversation.

"Hey where did you get that bag of peanuts?" Human torch asked Peter.

"Oh from the vending machine downstairs." Peter said

"They have a vending machine?" Human torch asked

"Oh sure most castles have them." Rapunzel said when you have billions of dollars worth in gold you can afford basically anything. I know my castle has one on every floor."

"Hey guys Elsa is back and she has reached a verdict." Anna said storming into the lobby. Everybody instantly got up and headed back into the courtroom. Peter tried to take his snack inside but Anna stopped him.

"Sorry, no snacks inside the courtroom."

"I got this." Deadpool said running up to Peter, snatching the peanuts from his hand and emptied the whole bag into his mouth.

"Hey." Peter replied upset that Deadpool stole his snack.

"There problem solved now let's get inside, I don't want to miss the verdict.

"Man if it wasn't for my friendly neighborhood reputation I would do something very bad to him." Peter grumbled to himself as he walked inside.

One minute later Elsa walked inside and everybody stood up as they prepared for the verdict.

"After reviewing all the evidence very carefully I have reached a decision."

Nelson put a hand on Tony's shoulder and hoped for the best, though he knew what was coming.

"I find the defendant Tony Stark Guilty of manslaughter and sentence him to be hung on a rope till dead. His execution will be in one week." Then she banged the gavel on the desk as the guards took Tony who and let him away.

Murdock and Nelson sighed as they witnessed Tony being taken away. Before Tony was walked out of the double doors to his cell he gave one last look toward his old team who looked as disappointed with the verdict as he was.

"What do we do now." Foggy Nelson asked to Murdock after Tony was ed back to his cell.

"We stop this." Murdock said "Whatever it takes, and if I can't do it as Matt Murdock then I will do it as Daredevil."

 **Needless to say this is not going to go unchallenged by the Avengers team, Before I let you go I would like to say that if you haven't seen the trailer for Captain America Civil War. The Marvel movie based off the comic book that I am basing this story off of then as soon as you leave your review head to YouTube and watch it.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days was utterly quite in Arendelle as Tony sat in his cell alone waiting for his execution. Murdock had tried to appeal Tony's manslaughter conviction but Elsa threw the appeal out. With that there was nothing else that Murdock could do, Tony was going to be hung.

The night before his execution, as Tony laid in his cold dark cell alone, his arms in shackles, he was suddenly visited by Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler. The sudden appearance by the strange visitor surprised Tony and he instantly sat up to see why Kurt was here.

"What brings you here?" Tony said

"It is custom with my religion to offer a man a last confession before he dies." Kurt said

"Well forgive me Priest but I ain't to big with the whole religion thing." Tony said "Besides I wouldn't even know what to say if I was."

"Just speak what is own your mind." Kurt said "God hears your mind."

"Psst, why would god even listen to a man like me." Tony said. "A man who has suffered with drugs and alcohol and used to sleep with every women that I met at a party. I have so much sin in my life I could probably fill up a novel just listing them."

"God listens to everyone, he doesn't care about the sin in your life as long as you open up and confess them to him."

"You know." Tony sighed as he decided it might be nice to at least talk to Kurt even if he wasn't the type that liked confessing his wrong doings to another person. "My father Howard Stark founded Stark Industries, father was described by the people who knew him as a brilliant scientist but a rather ruthless businessman. He could be your worst enemy if you didn't treat him with the respect he thought he deserved."

Tony went even deeper with talking about his father. "I didn't have much of a relationship with my father and he rarely showed much affection toward me. And when he did show affection it was just very brief then he would go straight back to his work and ignore me.

I guess when I took over his company after he died it wasn't just so I could take over the family business but also in hopes that if my father could see me from whatever afterlife he was apart of that he would be proud of me."

"Well do you think he would be?" Kurt asked

"I don't know. I ended up making the same mistakes he did, falling into the drugs and alcohol. Like father like son I guess. My company almost fell into bankruptcy after the incident with Obadiah Stane, and after the failure with the Ultron Program I don't see how he could ever be proud of me after that. My father worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. You know, he actually designed Captain America's shield. That was before Captain America got frozen in ice for several years that is. So if he found out I designed something that put Captain America and shield in danger, then it doesn't matter how much good I done my father would see me as a disgrace because all he would see is that I created something evil. Maybe I should die tomorrow Kurt. What do you think?

"That is not my place to say." Kurt said "I'm not your judge nor your executioner."

"You fight for the one who is going to kill me tomorrow though.

"That may be true but still I am not the one to judge. Only God and Elsa can decide rather you are deserving of your fate or not. I am just here to listen and to bless you.

"Well I don't know if God has condemned me or not but Elsa has, and she is going through with it no matter what anybody says."

"I know." Kurt said

"Thanks for the discussion but if you excuse me I would like to go to bed, and try not to think about my upcoming doom."

"Thanks for the talk Tony." Kurt said "And may God show you mercy." Then with that Kurt left and Tony laid down and closed his eyes for what could be his last peaceful night's sleep before his upcoming death.

Elsa stared outside the window of her throne room at her kingdom. She watched how many brave volunteers gave there time to help repair the kingdom after the attack. It had been almost two months since the attack that claimed more then a hundred lives and although, thanks to volunteers like the ones Elsa was watching, they were starting to repair the kingdom, there was still a long way to go before Arendelle was good as new.

Still though as Arendelle waited to be one hundred percent repaired, Elsa could still give her Kingdom the justice they deserved and after tomorrow they would have their justice. For tomorrow Tony Stark hanged and for the families of those who were lost their nightmare would finally be over and they would have peace.

Elsa's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the presence of Charles Xavier, who was wheeling himself into the throne room. And Elsa could tell by the look on Xavier's face that he was concerned about the whole ordeal.

"I don't have to read minds like you to tell what you are thinking." Elsa said turning around to face Xavier. "You are worried about me."

"That is correct I am." Xavier said

"And I thought I made my reasons clear that your worry was unneeded." Elsa responded.

"Elsa listen to me you have no idea what you are getting yourself into with these Avengers." Xavier said "You go through with this and you will be starting a war with the most powerful warriors in the universe."

"So be it then." Elsa said "That son of a bitch Tony Stark already brought the war to us when he created Ultron. I will not let myself be intimidated because they are considered earth's mightiest hero's."

"No but you are letting your anger cloud your judgment." Xavier said "Tony is not your enemy and if you hang him you are basically commuting suicide."

"Are you turning against me?" Elsa asked "That son of a bitch is responsible for the deaths of a hundred and three people and the destruction of half my kingdom. And you dare say he is not my enemy?"

"I think your own anger toward Ultron is preventing you from seeing clearly Elsa."

"All I see is that Tony is responsible for everything that has happened. If he didn't create Ultron, then Arendelle wouldn't be in shambles, a hundred and three families wouldn't have lost a loved one and Arendelle would still be in peace. I am the queen of Arendelle and I will do whatever it takes to bring justice to my kingdom."

"By going to war with a enemy you can't beat?"

"Oh I can beat them. I have the backing of your X-men as well as the Fantastic four, and Big Hero six. If the Avengers do attack then I will be ready. Tony Stark has the technology and money to create a weapon powerful enough to wipe out the entire planet. And he must be destroyed." Then Elsa started walking out of the throne room to order the executioners to get the gallows prepared for tomorrow. But before she left Xavier wheeled himself to her direction and said one last thing.

"This is suicide Elsa."

"No." Elsa responded. "This is a war." Then she left to get things finished for tomorrow's execution. What none of them noticed was that standing in the shadow's was one of Loki's illusion's who was listening in to the whole situation. And once Elsa left, Loki smiled and chuckled to himself.

"This aught to be interesting." Then the Illusion of Loki disappeared.

In another part of the castle, all the X-men where sharing a couple a room for the night in order to be present for tomorrow's hanging. As the X-men where trying to get some sleep for the night, Deadpool had something on his mid that was keeping him awake.

"Hey Gambit?" Deadpool asked, getting up and tapping Gambit, who was sleeping on the floor, on the shoulder. "You awake."

"Well I am now." Gambit said rolling over to talk to Deadpool. "What is it that you want."

"I can't sleep."

"So you decide to keep me up as well huh?"

"Well I just can't help but wonder about something, and it is driving me nuts the more I think about it."

"Yeah, what is it?" Gambit asked

"How do mermaids have sex?"

"Come again?" Gambit asked confused

"How do Mermaid's have sex, I mean I have seen the Little Mermaid like a hundred times and I have never seen a place for them to make love. How do they do it?"

"I'm pretty sure they have no problem figuring it out." Gambit said as he rolled over trying to get back to sleep.

"Are their genitals packed away in their scales and only come out when they are ready to reproduce?"

"You are putting way to much thought into this man?" Gambit said

"Can a merman's tail get hard?"

"Go to sleep." Gambit said not really wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.

"If a merman's tail can get hard, can a mermaid give them a tail job?"

"That's it I'm just going to sleep in the hallway." Gambit said getting up, grabbing his blanket and going out to the hallway.

"Wait, but I'm not done talking about this." Deadpool said but Gambit just walked out the door not wanting to hear anymore.

"Aw poop." Deadpool said, then he decided to walk over and finish the conversation with Logan.

"Hey Logan?" Deadpool said

"You say one more word and I will cut your throat out!" Logan said showing Deadpool his claws. Deadpool then walked back to the couch he was laying on and didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

On a park bench deep in Hell's Kitchen Matt Murdock met up with Father Lantom for a appointed confession. Matt had made up his mine that he was going to team up with the Avengers and attempt to free Tony Stark. But he also knew that he would be up against a mutant girl with the power to control ice and a group of mutants called the X-men. Matt knew that by attempting to free Tony from these people would be risky, and there was a chance he would not make it out alive so just in case he wanted one last confession before he went on this possible suicide mission.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." Matt said when he took a seat next to Father Lantom.

"How long has it been since your last confession my son?" Father Lantom said

"Too long to remember." Matt said

"So what is it you want to get off your mind?" Lantom said

"I am about to do something, something that is not only illegal but could also get me killed."

"I see, so why are you doing it?" Father Lantom said

"Because if I don't a innocent man will die." Matt said

"I see," Father Lantom said

"I haven't been to church in a while, probably due to my job, But I remember one time you mentioned that sometimes doing the right thing sometimes means going against what the law thinks is right. That you should follow God's law and not man's law. And if that means going to prison or doing the right thing then so be it."

"You believe this is one of those times?" Father Lantom asked

"I do." Murdock said

"Then I won't stop you." Father Lantom said "But be careful Matt, just because you think it is the right thing doesn't mean God agrees. If what you are doing is wrong then you will have to answer for it."

"I know, and I am ready for what ever is waiting for me." Matt said "Just wanted to get that off my chest" Then Matt got up and walked away. He didn't know what would happen when he took on Elsa and her team, but he did know one thing. He was ready for any consequences that it might bring.

At the Avengers headquarters Fury was trying to work up a plan with Rodgers and the rest of the Avengers to try to free Tony.

"I say we fly to Arendelle right now, take out all the guards and break Tony free." Barton said

"Are you kidding?" Falcon said "Arendelle is to heavily guarded we would never make it out of the front gates.

"We could if we all worked together." Barton said "Scarlet Witch could put some sort of hex on the guards that distract them long enough for us to get through. We don;t have long to think of a plan, Tony gets hung tomorrow, this will have to work."

"Actually I have a better idea." Matt Murdock said suddenly appearing from the shadows dressed in his Daredevil outfit.

"And just how the hell did you get yourself in here?" Fury asked turning to their new guest.

"Front door was unlocked." Daredevil said "And as I was saying if you really want to free Tony then you can't all be at the same place at once, When going up against a enemy like this then that would be a recipe for disaster.

"And what do you suppose we do then Mr?..."

"Just call me Daredevil." Daredevil said "And what I suppose we do is tomorrow at the time of the hanging, Romanoff sneaks into the castle and steals Tony's tech, and frees his armor suits. She has the most hand to hand combat skills then all of us, so she can handle the guards. Captain America, when they drop the noose you need to throw your shield and use it to block Tony's fall. Then Hawkeye will stand from a platform out of sight and cut the rope with one of his arrows freeing Tony.

"Kind of like what they did at the end of the first Pirates movie?" Falcon said

"I never saw any of those movies." Daredevil replied.

"Oh." Falcon replied.

"Then Once Tony is freed we will all join forces and take Queen Elsa down, I know she will have a army waiting for her but with all of us plus S.H.I.E.L.D, she won't stand a chance, hopefully."

"That's a pretty elaborate plan you got there Daredevil." Fury said "And it might just work. However, to make sure I contacted a few friends to join us in our attack."  
Then a door opened and out came three more warriors, all female ready to join battle. The first had green skin and was buff a lot like the Hulk, only unlike the Hulk, she seemed to be in her right mind. The second lady had long blond hair, a small black mask, A black one piece suit that resembled a one piece bathing suit and had a gold streak. She also had long black gloves and boots and a long red piece of cloth tied around her waist.

The third lady, (at least that's what they thought the thing was, it didn't look human) Had silver skin and long black hair. Her nails were like claws and she wore a red outfit with claw marks on it. She also wore a bunch of silver bracelets and pearls on her arms and legs.

"I'd like for you to meet, She Hulk, Ms. Marvel and Silver Claw." Fury said showing the Avengers their knew allies.

"Fury told me you could use some help." Ms. Marvel said

Hiding in the shadows out of sight was another illusion of Loki. And just like before it once it saw what it wanted to see it vanished. There at a undisclosed location in the heart of New York Loki gave a menacing smile at what he had found out.

"So the Avengers are planning to go battle with Queen Elsa?" Loki said to himself. "Good, it's time to see what our little snow queen is made out of. Oh this will be the greatest gladiator match in the history of the universe. God of thunder vs. Queen of ice and snow. God vs. mutant. Arendelle vs avengers.

Let them fight."

 **The teams have been formed now the battle awaits. One more chapter then the biggest gladiator match in history as Loki said awaits (And yes I know I took that line from the Batman vs. Superman trailer so no need to mention it.)**

 **Speaking of trailers the new X-men Apocalypse trailer dropped a few days ago if you haven't seen it yet But lets face it, you probably already have.**

 **Please leave a review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shorter chapter I know but once you see what it is building up to you will understand why I made it shorter.**

The day for Stark's execution had arrived, the gallows was built and the executioners were getting the rope ready. In less then a hour the guards would be leading Stark out where he would be hung.

As the executioners were adjusting the noose, Frank Castle AKA Punisher was happening to pass by the gallows and instantly noticed the Hangman's noose.

"Who you about to hang?" Punisher asked

"Have you been living under a rock these past few weeks? Today is the day we execute that bastard Tony Stark."

"Really?" Punisher said, "I have have been busy these past weeks so I really haven't paid much attention to the rest of the world. Been looking for a vigilante fugitve known as the Archer. My sources led my to here, have you seen him around here recently?"

"I thought the Archer had long died a while back?" The executioner said.

"No, he's still alive and is back to his old tricks."

"Well you are going to have to talk to Queen Elsa about that. If any criminal has been spotted here she is the first one to know about it."

"Thank you my good sir." Punisher said before he walked off. What Punisher didn't tell them was that he had already linked Queen Elsa to the Archer's return and that once he had taken care of the Archer he was going to go after her as well.

A few minutes later Elsa walked up to inspect the gallows. She smiled as she walked around the gallows inspecting it.

"Very nice." Elsa said "However do you think you can cut the rope a little shorter. I want to see him kick"

"As you wish your majesty." The executioner said

Then Elsa turned to one of her guards.

"Get Tony and lead him to the gallows. Let's get this over with."

"Yes your majesty." The guard said

On the other side of the street, standing on the sidewalk in a dark brown hood was Steve Rodgers watching Elsa's every move.

"They have the gallows ready." Rodgers said to Natasha over his ear piece. "They are about to bring Tony out. If you are going to get his stuff you need to do it now."

"Roger that Steve." Natasha said walking up to the gates of the palace. But the guards blocked her entrence.

"Halt, no one is aloud inside till after the execution."

"Oh I am sorry." Natasha said as she slowly sneaked a electric rod out of her back pants pocket. "I guess I am going to have to come back later." Then Natasha took the rod and shocked the first guard in the neck before turning to the second guard and shocked him in the back of the head. Knocking them both to the ground where Natasha knocked them over the head knocking them out.

"On second thought I think I will just let myself in." Then Natasha slowly and calmly walked into the palace where she was soon greeted by more then a dozen guards, whose guns where drawn and ready to fire.

"Halt in the name of the Queen." The guard said

"Now boys, I was really hoping I could do this without interference but I guess I was underestimating y'all."

Then Natasha bended her knees and tripped the first guard behind the knee causing him to falll to the ground. Natasha then grabbed the man by the arm and bent it backwards, snapping his arm and forcing the gun out of his hand. Nathasha grabbed the gun and fired it at one of the guards, shooting the gun out of his hand. Natasha then had to hide behind a door as the guards started shooting at a rapid pace.

"Oh I don't have time for this." Natasha complained to herself.

Two guards walked down to Tony's cell where he was laying on his bed, his arm wrapped over his eyes as if he was trying to sleep. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of cell doors opening. Tony looked up and saw the two guards standing at the door.

"Let's get this over with Stark." The guard said

"Get what over with?" Tony asked. The guard then glared at Tony and he instantly knew what the guard meant.

"Oh" Was all Tony said as he put a hand around his neck. The guards then each grabbed Tony by the upper arm and led him outside where there was many of the Arendelle citizens was standing in line to get a look at Tony. Many of the citizens were throwing rocks, tomatoes and other objects at Tony while chanting explicit slurrs at him. Deadpool, who was also in the group stepped in front of Tony and the guards and showed him a picture drawn in crayon of Tony's dead body dangling on the noose and Deadpool driving off in a convertible with Pepper Potts. Deadpool then flipped the paper over to show Tony another drawing, also drawn in crayon of Deadpool screwing Pepper over Tony's grave.

If Tony could, he would have grabbed Deadpool by the neck and strangled him but he couldn't get his arms free from the guards grasp so he was useless to do anything about Deadpool's explicit and just plain insulting drawings until the guard pushed Deadpool out of the way to continue to lead Tony to the gallows.

Among the people in the line was Steve and the closer he saw Tony approaching the gallows the more impatiant he was getting with Natasha.

"Natasha what is taking you so long?" Steve asked

"I'm sorry, I have gotten a little held up!" Nat said as she dodged getting shot by a bullet and kicked a man in the gut. She then grabbed the man and threw him into another man. Nat then made a one eighty turn and shot a man in the shoudler, wounding him and rendering him defenseless. She then grabbed a guard by the collor, stomped the back of the guy's leg knocking him to the ground and twisted his arm. Natasha could hear the bone snap as she dislocated his arm, causing the guy to scream out in pain and drop his gun. Two more guards were shooting at Natasha but Natasha slid between the legs of one of the guards, striking the back of his leg causing him to fall backwards. Natasha then hit the guy in the face with the back of her elbow, as the guy fell on the ground. With only two people left Natasha grabbed one of guard's gun and with a gun in each hand she shot down the the last two guards, shooting each in the shoulder.

With the guards down Natasha grabbed one of the guards and pointed one of her guns at his forehead.

"Where is Elsa keeping Tony's suits?"

"In the evidence room on the third door to your right on the first floor."

"Thank you." Natasha said before punching the guy in the face, knocking him out cold

Natasha then snatched the guard's keys and walked to the room the guard mentioned. She unlocked the door and noticed to her delight Iron Man's suits and gadgets. Natasha wasn't here for Tony's suits, she was here for his Telepresence Headset, which she saw locked up in a glass case. She quickly ran up to the case and smashed the glass, grabbing the headset and stuffing it in her pocket before calling Steve.

"Steve I got the headset."

"Great now head back to the gallow range and hurry, they are about to hang him."

Natasha agreed and quickly made her way out of the castle and headed to the gallows.

Everybody was lining up to the gallows as Tony was forced up the gallows steps and to the noose. Deadpool was standing next to Kristoff as the noose was wrapped around Tony's neck.

"So I am just curious," Kristoff asked as they all awaited patiently for the trap door to drop. "What did you look like before the scars and everything?"

"Oh kinda like Ryan Reynolds." Deadpool said

"Oh" was all Kristoff said

Elsa walked up to the balcony above the gallows and as she stared at the crowd and down at Tony whose neck was wrapped around the rope and she offered Tony his last request.

"Tony it is now time for you to die, any last request?"

"I would request being set free but I guess that is out of the question?" Tony said

"Clint are you set up?" Steve asked from the crowd on his earpiece.

"Ready when you are." Clint said, his bow drawn and aimed at the noose.

"Then with that you will now hang on a rope till dead." Elsa said ordering the executioner to pull the lever.

The drums started playing and Steve took out his shield as the executioner reached for the lever. Then the second the trap door fell Steve threw his shield, catching it on the wood and using it as a plank to catch Tony's fall and prevent him from suffocating.

Elsa and the rest of the crowd stared in shock as Hawkeye then shot his arrow, cutting the rope right in two, freeing Tony. Natasha then ran through the crowd and tossed Tony his headset allowing him track his suit back to him.

Elsa ordered her guards to shoot Tony, but the rest of the Avengers stepped out of the crowd and started taking down the guards as Tony's suit came to him and, planted itself on Tony's body. Tony was about to make his getaway but it was right then that he felt a blast of ice come from Elsa's direction, knocking him to the ground.

As Tony got up he saw standing right in front of him was Elsa in her own Ice Mecha suit, as well as Anna and Kristoff in their own custom made ice suits.

"Ugh, you just don't know when to give up." Tony sighed as he got back on his to feet.

"That makes two of us!" Elsa said as she snapped her fingers, it was right then that Elsa's whole team as well as her guards came in and stood by her side.

"You see Tony your not the only one with a team by your side."

"Very well then." Captain America suddenly said stepping out of the crowd and standing beside Tony. "Then I guess we will see who's team is better." Then a helecopter and Quinjet appeard in the sky carrying the new Avengers and the others who joined team Avengers, including Daredevil, She, Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Silver Claw and the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents.

Both teams stood twelve feet away from each other, staring deep into each others eyes for about thirty seconds until Elsa was finally the one to break the silence.

"If you won't surrender Tony then I guess we fight!" Elsa and her whole team then charged toward the Avengers and the Avengers followed suit.

The battle was on!

 **See, now you understand why I made this shorter. The battle that I have been building up for the past few chapters has arrived. And trust me when I say it will more then make up for the short length of this one. Trust me when I say it will be long. I may have to break it up into two chapters because of the length of the battle coming up next chapter.**

 **We got Rogue vs. Ms. Marvel, Anna Vs. Black Widow, Deadpool vs basically whoever is unfortunate enough to get in his way, and much, much more. And of course the rematch you all want to see, Elsa vs Iron Man round two.**

 **Before we do that though I am sad to say I might have to take a few weeks break from this story, for two reasons really. The first I am going to need time to make sure this battle is as perfect as I can possibly make it and to ensure that then I am going to need to take my time.**

 **The second reason is I am currently working on four stories and I am wanting to finish my oldest story as well as work on my newest story some before I get too much further in any of my other stories. But trust me when I return the battle I got waiting for you next chapter will be totally worth it.**

 **Till then leave a review, choose your team and I will see you later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First things first, yes I know it has been over a month since I last updated this story. I needed the time to get this chapter right and due to it's length it was impossible to get done in just a couple of weeks. That being said though this chapter was a absolute blast to right and hopefully you will have just as fun reading it as I did writing it.**

As the two sides clashed, Elsa found herself breaking through the battlefield in search of her target. She didn't care about the rest of the Avengers team, her men could take care of them, Tony was the one she was after. After searching for about thirty seconds she found him in his full Iron Man suit. Iron Man spotted her too, and the second he did he flew off, Elsa was about to chase after him but right before she could head toward the skies her on self she found herself making contact with a round and very strong shield to the back. She landed the ground hard and when she looked up she saw Captain America standing five feet in front of her, picking up the shield he tossed at her and accompanied by Agent Sharon Carter of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Stand down your majesty." Captain America said "I don't want to fight you if I can avoid it."

"And I didn't want to fight you." Elsa said as she got up. "But you just couldn't stay out of my royal business." Then Elsa shot a blast of ice at Captian America and Carter and flew toward the balcony of her castle. Then once on the balcony fired a more stronger blast of ice at the duo, causing Captain America to shield himself as both he and Carter looked for cover.

"Falcon I need a way in, I'm going after the queen." Captain America called on his earpiece.

"Roger that Captian, me and War machine is on the way" Falcon said as and War machine both flew to Captain America's and Carter's location. Falcon then lifted up Captain America while War machine lifted up Carter and they flew the two of them over to the balcony where Elsa was at. Once Captain America was at a close enough distance he threw his shield at Elsa again, hitting her right in the abdoman and sending her flying a few feet backwards.

Falcon took the opportunity to drop Captain America and Agent Carter on the balcony while Elsa got back on her feet.

Once Elsa got back up, Elsa created her on shield to counter Captain America's, her's had a snowflake on it instead on a star and made with her hardest ice so it could withstand contact with Captain America's shield. Once made she chuncked it at Captain America. Captian America just barely dodged the shield as it flew past same and boomeranged back toward Elsa.

"I see you can mimick my Shield," Captain America said "Let's see if you got the fighting skills to match."

"Let's," Elsa agreed as she charged toward the duo and and clashed shields.

Outside the castle Cyclops noticed Iron Man making his escape and started running after him.

"Storm can you give me a lift? I'm going after Stark!" Cyclops said

"You got it!" Storm said flying toward Cyclops and giving him a lift. The two of them then chased after Iron Man making sure he wouldn't get away.

"Running away Tony!" Cyclops taunted. "I guess you Avengers have gotten soft." Cyclops then shot his lazar eyes out at Iron man, striking him in the leg and getting his attention. The heat from Cyclops lazar was enough to do damage to Tony's suit he had to land and counter Clycops strikes if he was going to avoid risking more damage to his suit.

Once Tony landed Clycops ordered Storm to go help the rest of the X-men.

"I got this Storm, you go help the others." Cyclops said

"Are you sure!" Storm asked once she placed Cylcops back on the ground.

"Yes, now go. I can handle Iron man." Storm then left, leaving Cyclops to battle Iron Man alone.

"What's the matter Iron Man, you look a little on the defensive side?" Cyclops taunted.

"Well it's been a long few weeks." Iron man responded as they both stood ten feet apart, glaring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if I had any other choice." Cyclops said "But you crossed the line when you created Ultron." Then Cyclops fired his lazar eyes at Iron Man forcing him to dodge out of the way. Iron Man then responded by firing one of his energy beams out at Cyclops, just barely missing him. Cylcops shot his lazar eyes at Tony again, this time at such a force Iron Man was forced to fly in the air to avoid contact. Cyclops didn't stop their however. He then shot his lazer eyes in the air, striking Iron Mans suit and forcing him back to the ground hard. Before Iron man could get up Cyclops fired his lazar eyes at him again trying to melt Tony's suit off.

"This ends now Tony!"

Back near the palace Rogue was helping out the X-man battle the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Rogue grabbed one S.H.I.E.L.D agent by the collar and threw him hard onto the hard pavement. She grabbed another by the leg, picked him off the ground and threw him into a old convenience store. A S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle carrying four agents drove up to assist their fellow agents but Rogue grabbed it by the hood, stopping it in their tracks.

"Uh, uh boys." Rogue taunted waving her index finger at them. She then lifted the truck and dropped it into the fjord and left it there.

"Hope you can swim." Rogue laughed as she started to fly off.

It was then that Ms. Marvel flew out of nowhere and grabbed Rogue, she flew her straight through a water tower before dragging her down to the grassy field. Still flying as she drug Rogue's face into the grass while continually beating Rogue in the face.

"Remember me Rogue!?" Ms. Marvel screamed before she smashed her through a gas station before Rogue finally broke free. The contact with the gas station caused the place to erupt in flames knocking them both to the ground hard. Ms. Marvel was the first to get up, walking slowly to where Rogue was laying in pain.

"Remember what you did to me the last time we met?" Ms. Marvel asked as she walked slowly toward Rogue "How you put me in coma, stole my powers and left me to die!?"

"I didn't leave you to die?" Rogue said "And I never intended to put you in coma and steal your powers. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, doesn't take away the pain that I went through when you put me in coma. The pain I am about to leash out on you!"

Ms. Marvel then grabbed Rougue again and smashed her into a restaurant still filled with people eating. The startled people looked on in horror as Rouge tried to fend off the pissed off Ms. Marvel who was laying on top of her continually trying to punch her in the face.

"Go, run, get out of here, get to safety." Rogue screamed to the people in the restaurant as she tried to fend off Ms. Marvel. The people in the restaurant didn't need to be told twice as they got up and fled for their lives. Once all the people was evacuated Rogue finally got on her feet and worked to get the upper hand.

"Stop this Ms. Marvel there is innocent people here that you are putting at risk."

"Since when did you care about the well being of others?" Ms. Marvel said as she grabbed Rogue by the suit again and flew her back into the air.

"You know the funny thing about Carma?" Ms. Marvel said before she kicked Rogue threw the rooftop of a bank, sending her landing hard inside the bank vault, joined shortly by Ms. Marvel.

"It's that it always has a way of coming back to bite you."

Rogue had enough from Ms. Marvel, she flew after her and knocked her through the wall of the bank and into a semi truck parked outside. Ms. Marvel hit the semi hard as Rogue flew out of the bank and landed on top of her, hitting her in the face. Ms. Marvel reacted by kicking Rogue off of her, grabbing Rogue by the leg and smashing her hard into the asphalt twice before kicking her for several feet on the hard asphalt.

As Rogue was struggling to get back off after taking such a hard beating several helicopters filled with Arendelle guards landed to assist Rogue.

"Target the blonde girl but remember the mutant dressed in green is on our side." The head guard called out to the others armed with heavy assualt rifles.

"Roger that!" one of the other guards said before pointed his gun to Ms. Marvel.

Ms. Marvel didn't even pay any attention to the guards coming for her. She was two busy flipping Rogue on her back as she grabbed Rogue by the collar drug her a few more feet across the pavement and resumed in punching her in the face again. Rogue worked hard trying to fend off Ms. Marvel's attacks. She grabbed Ms. Marvel's fist and tossed it to her side and succeeded in getting a hit to Ms. Marvel's side. Rougue then rolled her body to the left as Ms. Marvel tried unsuccessfully to pin Rogue to the ground with her foot. Rogue tried hard to make her escape and get to higher ground but Ms. Marvel grabbed her by the back of the leg and threw her high in the air, Rogue didn't have time to react before Ms. Marvel quickly caught up to her, grabbed her by the arm, spun her around a couple times in the air and threw her back down to the ground, hitting the pavemant hard again. As soon as Rogue hit the pavemant Ms. Marvel landed back on top of her and raised her fist for another attack, Rogue barely had time to move her head out of the way before it made contact with Ms. Marvel's fist. Ms Marvel then grabbed Rogues hair and pulled her head back before she then wrapped her gloved hands around Rogue's neck and attempted to suffocate her.

Two more helicopters suddenly showed up attracting Ms. Marvels attention. She suddenly turned her head and noticed all the guards pointing their weapons at her as well as the machine guns on the helicopters.

"We got a lock on our target, begin fire!" One of the helicopter pilots said. Ms. Marvel then suddenly flew out of the way as the bullets started flying toward her, taking her attention off of Rogue for the time being to focus on the new threat. Ms. Marvel then grabbed a minivan parked outside a supermarket and chunked it at the helicopter firing at her. It struck the tail fin of the helicopter and sent it spinning out of control, knocking the co pilot out of the chopper. Rogue watched the whole event unfold with horror in her eyes as she sprang into action, catching the falling guard before he fell to his death.

"You ok?" Rogue asked. The guard didn't have time to answer because he spotted Ms. Marvel coming toward the two of them with rage. Ms. Marvel didn't attack the guard though, just Rogue, she completely ignored the guard as she punched Rogue again sending her flying several feet once more.

The helicopter that Ms. Marvel attacked continued to spin out of control, the pilot tried his best to gain control of the chopper but it contined to drop. It wasn't long before it landed hard on the pavemant right in the middle of the battlefield. The remainder of the guards were uninjured but there was no getting the chopper back in the air.

With Rogue temporarily grounded Ms. Marvel's attention was now back on the guards. The guards started firing their weapons and Ms. Marvel flew high in the air to avoid the bullets. She then landed on the shoulders of one of the guards, grabbed his gun and smashed it across the head of one guard to her left, punched another guard toward her right, and then grabbed another one by the shoulders and threw him into two other guards. She then soon made quick work of the other guards, knocking them all out before they could get a hit on her, she was unlike anything they had seen before she was way to fast for them.

She then turned her attention to the second helicopter. She flew quickly in it's direction, making sure to avoid it's bullets as she landed on it's windshield and started punching her way inside, shattering the windshield. Before Ms. Marvel could grab the pilot though she found herself getting punched hard by Rogue, getting lifted high in the air before getting thrown into the train station.

Rogue then noticed that the helicopter was losing altitude fast and was going to crash. Rogue flew as fast as she could to the helicopter, placing herself under the legs of the chopper and directing it softly toward the ground.

Rogue was mad now, messing with her was one thing, messing with innocent people though was quite another story. She flew toward the train station were she had thrown Ms. Marvel and saw her pulling herself back up after the hard blow she took.

"You want to fight me Ms. Marvel, fine! But leave the innocent civilians out of this, this battle is between you and me!"

"I agree!" Ms. Marvel said as she flew toward Rogue again. Rogue was the one gaining the upper hand this time. She grabbed Ms. Marvel by the sleeve and flew her high in the air away from all the guards or any other civilian. Then Rogue grabbed hold to both of Ms. Marvels shoulders and nosed dived toward a empty field, crash landing hard, leaving a cloud of smoke as they made contact with the ground.

Daredevil had taken to the roofs and stairways while the battle unfolded on the ground. He was hoping to find Elsa and make her pay for the wrongful treatment of his client. Despite being blind Daredevil had a way of finding people through their body heat, or as for Elsa's case, lack of.

From the little bit of time Matt Murdock had spent with Elsa during the trail he noticed something different about her, her body was cold. He knew that she could control ice from what Tony had told him but for her whole body to be cold as ice and lacking of any body heat whatsoever was unheard of for Murdock, so if he was going to track Elsa down then he was going to have to look for a chill in the air instead of body heat.

It was then that he sensed a body coated in ice down below him and figured it was Elsa. He jumped from the rooftop but then was surprised that what he landed on was not human skin but more like a suit of ice. Taken off guard by the surface he landed on he instantly got thrown to the ground and sent rolling.

"That was foolish of you." Kristoff said as he took out a ice blade from the wrist of his mecha suit that Elsa had made for herself, Kristoff, and Anna.

"Not as foolish as picking a fight with the Avengers." Daredevil said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"We'll see about that." Kristoff said as he swung his ice blade toward Daredevil. Daredevil had to react fast if he was to avoid getting struck by Kristoff's blade. Luckily not only was he able to sense people's body temperature, but he also had a advanced sense of hearing as well, so the second he heard Kristoff swing his blade he dodged to the right avoiding contact with Kristoff's blade. He then felt for anything behind him that he could use for a weapon. He felt a metal pipe with his foot that was laying on the ground and as Kristoff swung his blade again, Daredevil ducked, knelt down and picked up the pipe off the ground. Daredevil then used the pipe to block Kristoff's third swing, swing Kristoff's arm to the side and strike Kristoff across the face with the pipe. Kristoff quickly answered Daredevil's attack, delivering a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of Dardevil momentarilly, allowing Kristoff the opportunity to pick Daredevil off the ground and throw him into a couple of trashcans in a dark ally.

Once Daredevil managed to catch his breath he sensed a miniature machine gun expand from the wrist of Kristoff's suit, he was going to shoot some shards of ice at him. Thinking fast Darevil grabbed the lid of one of the trashcans and used it like Captain America's shield and shielded himself from the shards of ice Kristoff shot at him. Daredevil ran after Kristoff using the trashcan lid to shield himself as the ice kept coming, it wasn't till Daredevil was just a couple feet away from him that Daredevil loward the lid, and kicked Kristoff in the chest, knocking him back a couple feet. Daredevil then swung the trash can lid and struck Kristoff in the chin before Daredevil jumped in the air and struck Kristoff in the face with the metal lid knocking Kristoff to the ground. Daredevil then got of top of Kristoff and punched him several times with the metal lid until the visor on Kristoff's helmet shatterd exposing Kristoff's face to Daredevil.

Before Daredevil could get any blows to Kristoff's face however Kirstoff kicked Daredevil off of him and kicked him into a bard wire fence. Daredevil reached behind him and felt a chain hanging on the fence. As Kristoff pulled back his arm readying for another punch Daredevil grabbed the chain, swung it at Kristoff, wrapped Kristoff's arm around it and pulled him forwards as Daredevil delivered a punch to the jaw. Daredevil then jumped in the air and wrapped his legs around Kristoff's neck, pulling him down to the ground where he proceeded in delivering more blows to Kristoff's face.

Kristoff had enough, he had to end this one way or another. In a fit of rage he threw Daredevil off of him and took out his ice blade again and proceeded at swinging it at Daredevil again, striking nothing but air as Daredevil dodged each swing.

Daredevil could sense Kristoffs anger as he sensed the heat in Kristoff's face increasing. Good, he wasn't thinking straight, which meant it was the perfect time to lower Kristoff in a trap. It was time to play a little game of cat and mouse.

Daredevil made a leap into the air and grabbed hold of the bars of a ladder dangling from a building and climbed it. Daredevil then took to the rooftops hoping that Kristoff would take the bait. His wish was soon granted.

"You think your safe on the rooftops?" Kristoff shouted. "Your quite mistaken." Then Kristoff pressed the snowflake emblem on the middle of his suit, activating the jet pack that sent Kristoff to the skies.

With Kristoff taking the bait Daredevil made one final jump and crashed through the window of a abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was completely dark and the power was cut. Perfect, Daredevil didn't need his eyes, but he knew Kristoff would. And though Daredevil was blind he could tell that there was no way anybody could see a thing in this old building, which would give Daredevil the advantage. Daredevil jumped to the balcony and crouched close the railing and waited for when Kristoff came. Kristoff thought he was hunting him but it was the quite opposite. Kristoff thought he was the cat in this chase but in reality he was actually the mouse. And he was about to be trapped.

While Kristoff was doing battle with Daredevil, Anna found herself in a heated battle with Black Widow. As the two of them clashed Black Widow found herself struggling to find a way to penetrate through Anna's armor. When Elsa created the ice suits for Anna, Kristoff and herself she used her strongest ice, the same type that she used to make her ice castle, so breaking through the suit was nearly impossible. Anna new it too, so she just let out a amusing grin as Black Widow took out her gun and fired three shots at her, barely even leaving a chip in Anna's suit.

"You like the suit?" Anna taunted "Elsa made it. It's made out of the hardest ice in the universe, your going to have to do better then that if you are going penetrate it." Anna then extracted a ice blade out of the wrist of the ice suit and swung it at Black Widow. Black Widow reached for the blade with her bare hands and though it cut her palm she stopped it from doing even more damage as she pulled the blade and Anna's arm to the side. Black Widow was so focused on Anna's blade that she didn't see Anna's other arm swing at her until she felt Anna's fist make contact with her stomach. Anna delivered a hard blow to Black Widow's stomach, knocking the wind out of her as Anna picked her up and threw her into a wall. Black Widow had to admit, next to the Hulk that blow from Anna was the hardest punch she had ever felt. She couldn't take another hit like that or she would be down for good. She couldn't penetrate Anna's suit but maybe she could give it a good shock. As Anna was charging toward her ready to deliver another blow Black Widow dodged out of the way causing Anna to slam hard into the brick wall. Black Widow took the opportunity and took out two electric rods and struck Anna in the back with them, giving Anna a powerful shock.

The elictric shock did weaken Anna some, but it wasn't enough, Black Widow needed something a bit more powerful. Her train of thought was suddenly broken as Anna repaid her for her eletric shock by delivering another strong blow to Black Widow, sending her crashing into a diner. As Black widow piked herself up off the ground she saw a breaker box hanging on the wall and she instantly got a idea. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a mop bucket and filled it with water.

She then dumped the water in front of the breaker box as she waited for Anna to arrive. Then when she saw Anna enter the diner Black Widow ripped the door to the breaker box open. Pulled out the electic wire and waited.

"Nowhere to run now." Anna said as she charged toward Black Widow. The second she stepped on the puddle of water Black Widow dipped the electic wire into the water, sending a strong electrical shock throw Anna's entire body. The shock didn't kill Anna but Anna wasn't going to be getting up for a few hours.

"Game over bitch!" Black Widow said taking out her gun and hovering it over Anna, intending to take her into custody.

It was them that Black Widow heard a super sonic scream that shattered the windows of the diner and knocked her to the floor. As she laid on the floor, moaning and covering her ears she saw Rapunzel jumping through the window, donning her blond wig and black mask and staff.

"Not so fast my friend." Rapunzel said turning off her sonic device. "We are going into overtime."

Eugene was perched on the rooftop of the palace as he was shooting down S.H.I.E.L.D agents with his bow.

"Who needs a sniper rifle when you've got a bow and arrow handy?" Eugene laughed to himself.

Eugene was so focused on the enemy down below him that he didn't notice till he heard the gunfire of the Punisher coming up from behind him. A bullet zipped by Eugene, grazing his shoulder and as Eugene turned to face the man who fired, he saw standing ten feet in front of him the Punisher, with a machine gun in hand.

"So Archer we meet at last."

"Buddy I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong masked vigilante to fight."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Punisher said as he took pulled out a grenade and threw it in Eugene's direction. Eugene only had two seconds to react before the grenade exploded. He quickly pulled out a zipline arrow and shot it to a building across from the palace and ziplined away from the palace as the grenade exploded. Eugene didn't know who this freak was but whoever he was didn't take into consideration the lives of innocent people, and he had to stop him before people got hurt. Punisher slid down from the castle and once he had Eugene in his sights he started firing his machine gun at him causing Eugene to run for cover, barely avoiding getting shot by one of the many stray bullets. He waited till the firing ceased before he decided to come out of hiding and fire a arrow at him. He quickly pulled out a arrow from his quiver and pulled the string back from his bow and aimed the bow at Punisher's chect then let the arrow fly.

And to his surprise the Punisher saw the arrow coming and caught it just inches from his chest.

"You think I wouldn't be ready for your arrows Archer" Punisher said "I know all about your tricks."

"How do you know so much about me?" Eugene said still in hiding from the maniac trying to kill him.

"I studied up on you Archer." Punisher said "I know about your crime spree, about how you terrorized your kingdom and killed multiple of people including the king's royal advisor. Your a murderer Archer and it's time you pay for your crimes."

"Well from the looks of it you seem to have killed a few people in your time as well." Eugene said taking out a explosive arrow from his quiver. He had to keep the Punisher talking just long enough to fire his explosive arrow. If he could fire the explosive arrow and knock Punisher out for a few seconds then perhaps he could make his getaway."

"I only punish thoughs who harm the innocent, something you don't take into consideration. You crossed the line that day and now you must pay the price."

"Oh shut up." Eugene said firing the arrow at Punisher. And sure enough Punisher caught that one as well. Perfect, he took the bait.

"Your way to predictable." Punisher laughed.

"Am I?" Eugene smirked. That is when the arrow exploded in Punisher's hands knocking him to the cold hard ground.

If this guy was even half as tough as Mr. Incredible then the explosion wouldn't keep him down long which meant Eugene had to vanish fast. Eugene took out a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground. Punisher arose from the ground the second the smoke arose and watched as Eugene vanished

"So that's how you want to play huh." Punisher said as the smoke cleared taking out his machine gun.

Eugene knew that Punisher was more then likely going to find him again. He had to set up a trap if he was going to drop him for good. Luckily he still had some of Honey Lemon's explosive gel in his utility belt, he didn't know if it would work but he had to give it a try. Eugene ran into a dark ally where he saw two concrete walls about ten feet away from each other.

"Perfect." Eugene whispered as he grasped tightly on the explosive gel. He then sprayed the gel on each wall, spraying each wall with the shape of a arrow. Then Eugene waited behind the walls for the Punisher's arrival and no more then two minutes later he arrived, having tracked him down.

"I know your around here somewhere Archer." Punisher said "You think you can hide from me?"

"No." Eugene said using his voice synthisizer to disguise his voice and make it sound louder. "But I can trap you!" That is when Eugene pressed the detonator and the gel exploded, bringing both walls crashing down on top of Punisher. Once the dust settled Eugene walked over to the debris to see for certain that the Punisher was unconscious. That is when he felt the Punisher's hand wrap around his left ankle and pull him to the ground. As Eugene laid on the ground he watched in both shock and horror as Punisher lifted a chunk of the wall off and tossed it two the side as he arose from the debris. Eugene couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was no stopping this guy.

"Your going to have to do better then that buddy."

Deadpool wsa watching as a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter was gunning down some of Elsa's guards down below. Someone had to take down that chopper, and Deadpool was just the crazy psychopath to do it. But first he needed to make a trip to the convenience store. He ran into Oakans shop and got himself a laso, paid the clerk, told him to get a haircut and ran back outside where the helicopter was.

"Ok let's see if all those years of watching the rodeo has paid off." Deadpool said as he started swinging the laso. He then threw the laso, it wrapped around the leg of the helicopter and allowed Deadpool to climb his way up to the chopper. Once inside the helicopter Deadpool pulled two swords out of their sheaths and turned to face the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the chopper.

"Hello boys, I'm here to kill here." Deadpool joked as he swung his sword, decapitating on of the agents. Deadpool then grabbed another agent by the collar and threw him off the helicopter and laughed as he saw the guy fall to his death.

"Hey body you forgot your parachute." Deadpool called after him.

Deadpool's attention instantly was drawn back to the battle on the helicopter when one of the agents shot him in the back of the shoulder.

"Nice shot man." Deadpool said taking out a gun and turning to the man who shot him, shooting the man in the forehead "But next time aim for the head."

Deadpool pulled his swords out of their sheaths again as two more agents came running toward him. The agents where both firing their guns at him but Deadpool just continued swinging his swords blocking each bullet with ease. He sliced one final bullet in half with his swords before jumping and landing right between the pair then extended his swords out impaling both agents on them.

"I know what you readers at home our thinking. I'm a superhero but I just turned those two suckers into fucking kabobs, well I'm not your average superhero kiddies." Deadpool then turned his head to see the pilot running toward him. "And you will know that when you see what I do to this pilot over here." Deadpool then put his swords into there sheaths and turned to the man pilot charging Deadpool. Deadpool grabbed the gun out of the guys hands, slapped him across the face a couple times, pulled out a parachute and put it on the guy then slapped the guy in the face a few more times before the pilot pinned Deadpool to the ground at the edge of the chopper.

"Who the hell are you?" the pilot snarled as he pinned Deadpool to the ground.

"Good question." Deadpool said "I could be Robin Williams but I ain't. Deadpool then pulled the cord of the guys parachute cauing it to deploy. "I'm Deadpool bitch!" The Parachute then caught the blades of the chopper, got tangled in them and pulled the pilot up to the blades, shredding him.

"Ooo. That's going to leave a mark." Deadpool laughed. It was then that Deadpool noticed that the helicopter was going down. He needed to get out or risk getting caught in a explosion. Not that it would have really mattered, Deadpool had survived much worse then a explosion, like getting his heart ripped out by Wolverine after pissing him off one to many times. Still getting caught in a explosion wasn't part of his plans for the day. As Deadpool was looking for his way out he noticed a S.H.I.E.L.D van driving past where the chopper was and he then had a idea.

"Parents, what I am about to do is very graphic and may not be suitable for the kiddies." Deadpool said turning to the audience "So now would be a good time to send them to their rooms." Then Deadpool jumped out of the helicopter, and pulled out his guns as his freefall from the helicopter to the van moved in slow motion.

"Slow mo freefall." Deadpool said in slow motion before he landed threw the sunroof of the van.

"Mind if I drop in." Deadpool joked to the two agents in the van before punching the driver in the face.

He then turned and started punching the guy in the passenger seat five times in the face before taking out a picture of a donky and handing it to the guy.

"Here's a picture of my ass." Deadpool said pointing to the donky before turning to face the audience again. "What?... What did you expect you bunch of sickos."

Deadpool then turned his attention back to the driver and opened the drivers door, kicking the guy in the chest until the man's head was sticking out of the van. Deadpool then grabbed the door nob and repeatably started slamming the car door against the mans neck until his head ripped off and fell onto the street.

"I got that one watching Daredevil." Deadpool said to the camera.

With no driver the van then started flipping over while Deadpool turned to the passenger and showed him one last picture, this one drawn in crayon and showing Deadpool decapitating a guy. As the car van continued to flip over in slow motion Deadpool took out his sword and swung.

Once the van finally came to a stop on it's side, several more S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles drove up and with about fifty S.H.I.E.L.D agents guns drawn and ready to go.

Deadpool rolled down the van window and peaked his head out, but he didn't fire his gun, instead he just waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Deadpool and I got Direct TV." Deadpool then pulled out the head of the van passenger, who was decapitated and wearing a spare Deadpool mask. "And I'm decapitated Deadpool and I got cable." Deadpool said talking in a high Squeaky voice for the dead guy.

"I love how I can get all my shows sports and movies all at one great price." Deadpool said before talking as the dead guy again "My head's been seperated from my body, and I don't like that." Deadpool then talked as his normal self again. "Don't be like this me, switch to Direct TV."

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents then cocked their guns ready to shoot causing Deadpool to drop the head and put his hands up.

"Wait!" Deadpool screamed getting their attention. "I bet your wondering why the red suit. Why that's so bad guys can't see me bleed." Deadpool then pointed to a guy wearing brown pants. "This guy's got the right idea, he wore the brown pants."

Deadpool then went back under the van as he took out his guns and faced the audience. "Play some music will you my friends. How about 21 guns by Green Day?"

Deadpool then jumped out of the van and shot a guy in the head before the agents had time to react. The next few minutes was nothing but a complete blood bath. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents had no answer for Deadpool's wild violance, they tried their hardest to shoot him down but he was way to fast and deadly. With just three agents left Deapool jumped off one of their vans did a one eighty spin in the air and fired one last bullet that went threw all three agents head at once. As they fell dead Deadpool landed on the the asphault rode pressed his two guns up two his nose and breathed in the smoke exhalating from the gun barrel.

"Oooh I'm touching myself tonight." Deadpool said as he exhaled.

It was right then that a second wave of S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived this one bigger and carrying heavier fire arms. The agents quickly surrounded Deadpool and pointed their weapons at him. Deadpool had no way to escape, he was trapped.

"Will our hero escape?" Deadpool sid in TV announcers voice. "Will our hero be able to survive the onslaught that is sure to come his way? Why am I talking like that guy from those Youtube honest trailers? Fine out next chapter because this is all the screen time the writer gave me for now."

Meanwhile in a abandoned warehouse Wolverine was in a tight fight with Silverclaw. Silverclaw took the form of a Jaguar and leaped onto Wolverine's back, digging her claws into his back. Wolverine extended his claws and forced himself over to penetrate his claws into Silverclaw's shoulders forcing her off of him.

"Your not the only one with animal like instincts missy."

"Yeah but I'm the only one who can take the form of a actual animal." Silverclaw said as he took the form of a eagle and flew ten feet above Wolverine's head. She then took the form again of a Jaguar and pounced on Wolverine's shoulders biting his shoulder and drawing blood. She pounced on him with such a force that it sent the two of them crashing through the floor, sending the to of them hitting the first floor hard.

"You may have healing powers." Silverclaw taunted as she paced around Wolverine as he slowly tried to pick himself up off the floor. "But your not immortal." Once Wolverine got back up on his feat Silverclaw pounced on top of him again and in her Jaguar form dug her claws deep into Wolverine's chest sending severel deep lashes across his chest drawing blood and digging deeper with each lash.

"Tell me Wolverine, what hurts more?" Silverclaw said "The claws," Silverclaw then bit into Wolverine's shoulder causing Wolverine to scream in pain. "Or the bite?"

Wolverine had enough of this chick, he extended his claws and dug the claws from his right hand deep into Silverclaws abdoman and as she screamed in pain Wolverine tossed her to the side.

"Actually you tell me what hurts more, my claws or your pride?"

"You think you have won?" Silverclaw asked. "You think you can beat me that easy? You are badly mistaken.

Silverclaw then took the form of a andaconda before crawling up Wolverine's leg and wrapped her self around Wolverine's neck. The rest of her body wrapped itself around Wolverine's arms and chest denying him from using his claws to pull her off her.

"Say goodnight Wolverine." Silverclaw taunted as she started tighting her grip around Wolverine's neck causing causing him to slowly lose oxygen. If he couldn't get Silverclaw off him soon, he would surley suffocate.

On the other side of the kingdom She Hulk was in a massive battle with the Thing. She Hulk had led Thing to a demolation sight fearing that with their combined strength that they might cause serious damage if they did battle in the main part of the city. She had a right to fear that because the two of them were bringing down buildings with their battle.

She Hulk delivered a right handed punch to Thing's face, sending him crashing into a abandoned building. She hulk then leaped threw a window on the second floor landing on top of Thing and punching him multiple times in the face. Thing then instantly threw her off of him, delivered a punch to the jaw and with a quick kick to the gut sent her flying out off the building. Thing then burst threw the building as it collasped and met back up with She Hulk as she picked herself off the floor. The two of them then proceeded in massive hand to hand combat delivering blows to each other that could kill any normal man in a single blow. Thing planted his left fist hard to She Hulk's left cheek and She Hulk answered with a uppercut to Thing's jaw. Thing then responded by giving a downward blow to the back of She Hulk's head followed by a blow to the gut before lifting her a few inches off the ground by the collar and slamming her hard to the floor on her back. Thing then proceeded to punch She Hulk multiple times in the face hitting the back of her head against the hard dirt in the process hoping to knock her out and end this battle. After about ten blows to the head She Hulk kicked thing off her delivered a hard Punch to the head knocking Thing back several yards. She Hulk then charged at him wrapped her arms around Thing's waist and sent the both of them crashing into a tower with such force that the tower toppled on top of them burying the both of them under mountain of debris.

The tower didn't stop Thing, it only made him madder. Two seconds after the tower collapsed She Hulk got thrown out of the pile of debris and hitting the ground face first so hard the dirt felt like concrete. Thing then leaped out of the debris landed on top of She Hulk, grabbed her by the back of the head and smashed her face three times against the dirt before throwing her in the air and landing ten feet away from where he stood.

She Hulk had to admit, besides her Cousin Bruce Banner the Thing had to be the second toughest opponent she had ever fought. Never had there been anyone that has delivered this much pain to her since she became She Hulk after Bruce donated some of his blood in order to save life. But as she laid on the ground, her body aching from the blows that she had taken from the Thing, and as the Thing started charging after her ready for another round she was wondering if there was any stopping him, or if she had met her match.

Down on the balcony of the castle Merida had her bow drawn and pointed at Thor, who was doing battle with Baymax down below. Merida was just as deadly with a bow as any sniper and she rarely missed and if she had a chance to get a shot off on Thor she would cause a massive blow to team Avengers. However as she watched Thor battle Baymax she was surprised at his skills and relentlessness and she couldn't help but admire just how strong he really was.

"Hey Elsa if you want me to take this guy down you better let me know." Merida said through her earpiece. "I'm starting to root for this guy."

It was right then that she felt a arrow zip by her forcing her to turn her head around and see Hawkeye standing ten feet away from her.

"Sorry, but your not going to get that chance." Hawkeye said drawing his bow back for another shot. "Drop your bow, next time I won't miss."

"I don't think so." Merida said firing a arrow of her own at Hawkeye knocking his bow out of Hawkeye's hand. Merida then lunged forward toward Hawkeye and struck him in the face with the backend of her bow. Hawkeye then swung his fist at Merida but Merida ducked her head, avoiding the blow and sent a strike to Hawkeye's side with the back of her bow again as well as a punch to the back of Hawkeye's head knocking him to the ground.

As Hawkeye laid on the ground Merida pointed a arrow to his face hoping that it would keep Hawkeye from moving.

How little she estimated Hawkeye for before she had time to react Hawkeye took a arrow out from his quiver and stuck it in Merida's right leg. Merida screamed in pain as she frantically pulled the arrow out of her leg. It was then that Hawkeye fired a explosive arrow on the wall and jumped out of one of the castle windows for safety. Merida noticed the arrow and frantically she ran toward the castle balcony and jumped out of the castle right as the arrow exploded.

Merida landed hard on the hood of a car and as she stared at the smoke that was left from the arrow coming from the castle, she knew one thing. She really, really, hated Hawkeye.

Back with Iron Man, Iron Man had managed to move his battle with Cyclops to a sealed off Power Plant. Tony was desperate to defeat Cyclops and move his attention to Elsa, so he needed to end this quickly if he was going to do that.

"I'm sorry Tony, but you do realize I'm going to kick your ass." Cyclops said charging his eyes for another blast as he stepped out of the shadows.

"If anybody's ass is going to get kicked, it's yours." Tony said firing a energy blast at Cyclops knocking him against a wall. Cyclops quickly got back up and ran toward Iron Man pulling his fist back for a quick blow to the back of the head, Iron Man was ready and delivered a very punishing blow of his own to Clycops's head, knocking him off his feet. The two of them then arupted in a knockout fist fight delivering blow after blow to each other but it was Iron man that had the upper hand. With his iron suit he was able to deliver way more punishing blow's to Clyclops who only had his bare hands to work with.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to take to many more blows from Iron Man he started charging his eyes hoping that Iron Man wouldn't be able to react in time. But he was and just as Cyclops was about to fire his lazer eyes, Iron Man put his hand over Cyclops eyes, blocking the lazers as he gave Cyclops three more quick blows to the gut with his other hand before finishing him off with a blow to the back of the head.

Cycops was down for the count, and he was not going to get back up anytime soon. Which meant now it was time to send Elsa a message. With Cyclops knocked out Iron Man picked him up and flew over to the castle.

Back inside the castle Agent Carter was firing her gun rampidly at Elsa trying to puncter her armor but having very little success, Elsa's armor was just to strong for her gun and each bullet just bounced right off her. Once Agent Carter was out of bullets, Elsa grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into a wall before Captain America jumped from the shadows and tackled Elsa to the ground, punching her multiple times in the face. Elsa wouldn't go down however, she refused, she was to filled with rage. She freed one of her hands from Captain America's grasp and fired some ice at his shoulder, forcing him off her as Captain America grasped his now frostbitten shoulder.

Elsa then lunged at Captain America, forcing him to raise his shield in protection. Elsa grabbed the shield though and as they struggled Captain's shield suddenly found itself slowly covering itself in ice, if this went on to much longer, it could risk damaging Captian's shield.

"I heard you were frozen in ice for nearly seventy years." Elsa said as the two struggled.

"That's what they say." Captain America said

"Well let's see if you can survive another seventy." Elsa then raised her right hand ready to freeze Captain America in ice when both there attention was disrupted by something crashing threw one of the windows. The crash knocked both of them on the ground and when Elsa got back on her feet she noticed to her horror Cyclops laying in a bed of shattered glass, bloodied and lifeless.

"Cyclops no!" Elsa screamed running toward him. To her relief she found he was still breathing but just badly beaten. She then raised her head and saw to her anger Iron Man hovering outside the window, he was the one that did this to Cyclops. As Iron man flew off Elsa quickly followed suit, but not before Agent Carter reloaded her gun to fire one last shot toward Elsa's direction. Once again the bullet bounced off Elsa and Elsa slowly turned her head and aimed her guantlet toward Carter, firing a shard of ice at her, striking her near the heart.

"That ones for Cyclops." Elsa said as she watched Carter fall to the ground. Elsa then activated her jetpack and flew toward Iron Mans direction as Captain America ran to check on Carter.

"Hang in their Carter, you'll be okay." Captain America said as he held Carter's bloody and weak body in his arms, Captain America instantly contacted Fury.

"Rodgers to Fury!" Captain America said threw his earpiece. "We got a agent down, I repeat, We got a agent down!"

Elsa flew over to the woods where she met up with Iron Man.

"Just you and me now Elsa, away from everyone else. Nobody else has to get hurt!"

"Oh trust me there will be more getting hurt!" Elsa growled "You will be, you think I need a noose to kill you. All I need is my ice to your heart!"

"You can try!" Iron man said, then the two of them clashed. And as they fought once thing was clear to them.

This war ended now.

 **What, the battle's still not over? Yep this battle is so big that I had to split it up in two chapters so to avoid a nearly 20k chapter. I will try my best not to take another month between updates but I can't make any promises (Although I will try my best). Till then go see the Deadpool movie this weekend or I will send Deadpool over to your place for a visit.**

 **Jpbake out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken a month to get this up, life has been busy and with the length of this chapter it's taken some time to get it done. But trust me this chapter is worth the wait and marks a turning point in the war between Arendelle and the Avengers.**

 **I don't normally request you listening to music but if you can you might want to pull up the Dark Knight soundtrack for this chapter. I know it's DC and not Marvel but I believe the music really fits.**

As the dust finally settled Rogue stood up and saw Ms. Marvel sitting on her knees on hard dirt ground as she struggled to catch her breath. Both of their uniforms had received multiple cuts from the battle and their faces where bruised and bloodied. None of that mattered to Ms. Marvel though, she was to caught in her hatred for Rogue and was desperate to make her pay for what she did to her.

"Tell me Rogue," Ms. Marvel said as she panted hard trying to catch her breath. "Do you still have my memories."

"Yes," Rogue said in a remorseful tone. She had never attended to cause Ms. Marvel the harm she caused. She was still inexperienced at the time and accidently held on to long and absorbed to much of her persona which is why she had her flight and strength powers today. "And I hear them everyday. Your screams, your agony. When I first absorbed your powers, I was driven mad because I absorbed to much. I could hear your pain, your screams, and not a day goes by that I don't regret my decision. And if I could, I would take back everything that I did to you."

"Well it's a little to late for that." Ms. Marvel said as she finally caught her breath. She then raised her head and glared at Rogue with hatred in her eyes. "You didn't just take my powers or my memories that day. You took my humanity, my sanity, my soul! And I swear, I won't just take everything away from you that you took from me, I am going to take so much more, I am going to take your life!"

Ms. Marvel then charged at Rogue once more, hitting her head on and sending her flying in the air before landing on the ground hard twenty feet away from where she was hit.

"I'm going to make you suffer Rogue. I am going to make you feel every ounce of pain that you caused. Then once it is over and you have taken your last breath, then you will have finally understood my pain!"

"You don't have to do this Ms. Marvel!" Rogue said as she got up and hovered in the air and battle formation. "And I won't let you."

Then the two of them charged each other and once they clashed Ms, Marvel hit Rogue with such force that she got thrown through a skyscraper, causing it to crumble to the ground as she crashed into a second sckyscraper, landing in the middle of a empty office.

She didn't hear Gambit screaming her name as he witnessed the collision with the building. Not that she would have time to respond anyway. For the second that she landed in the skyscraper Ms. Marvel leaped inside the buidling with her, ready for another attack. With a loud roar Ms. Marvel grabbed a office desk and chunked it at Rogue with all her might. She didn't stop their though, anything that Ms. Marvel could grab she did, and she threw it all at Rogue, then when she was out of things to throw she flew up to Rogue and hit the floor hard, causing a sink hole to form in the floor cauing the entire floor to crumble. Rouge quickly hovered in the air to avoid falling into the sinkhole and as she watched not only that floor start to fall but the entire tower she flew out of the buidling as well as Ms. Marvel, just barely avoiding the debris of the collapsing building as it crumbled. She just barely made it out before she felt a blow to the head from Ms. Marvel that sent her falling into the street, slamming into a parked car as she landed. Ms. Marvel flew back down to the ground as well, and once Rogue got back on her feet Ms. Marvel kicked a parked gas trucked toward Rogue's direction. Rogue hovered out of the way however as the gas truck struck another building and erupted into a ball of flames.

Rogue watched as the truck and building both erupted in flames and she was so focused on the explosion that she didn't see Ms. Marvel charge to her until she felt another blow to the head knock her to the ground. Rogue quickly picked herself off the ground as Ms. Marvel readied herself for another swing. Rogue was ready this time however and dodged to her right avoiding the swing. The two of them then engaged in a series of punches, both blocking a few and delivering a few to the head, chest and abdoman area. After a few successful punches Ms. Marvel delivered a kick to Rogue's chest that knocked her back a few feet. Ms. Marvel then grabbed Rogue by the collar and delivered a uppercut to the chin sending her skyward toward another tall skycraper. Rogue caught herself before she crashed into the skyscraper though and hovered in the air as she stared down at her enemy below her.

"This isn't going to end like last time Rogue!" Ms. Marvel shouted up at her. "This time only one of us is walking out of this alive. The question is who is it going to be? You, OR ME!?" Ms. Marvel then flew upwards toward Rogue who was also flying downwards ready to clash with her. It was Rogue who got the puch off and sent Ms. Marvel flying toward a unfinished construction sight. Rogue then flew toward the construction sight to search for her. It was Ms. Marvel that found her first and she grabbed a metal bar and swung it at Rogue. Rogue turned around just in time to see Ms. Marvel swing the bar at her but she didn't have time to react as Ms. Marvel struck her with the bar and sent her smashing into a wall.

"I was a officer in the air force before I even got my powers. Bred to fight for my country and for justice. While you was just a rebellious runaway teenager! You never knew how to control your powers and lived in fear because of them, you don't know war until you walked blindly into one, you don't know restraint, until you take everything away from someone."

Rogue had heard enough, it was obvious that Ms. Marvel was too blinded by her hatred to listen to reason. There was only one way to end this, and that was by putting her down. Rogue charged toward Ms. Marvel and delivered a uppercut to the chin knocking her clear out of the construction site and into the sky clear from any buildings.

Once airborn Ms. Marvel reacted to Rogue's attack with a kick to the forehead sending her flying several yards. Rogue quickly gained control again and as Ms. Marvel flew after her she dodged to the right and delivered a punch to the chest. She wasn't done yet though. Once she delivered her first punch she followed it up with three more punches to the chest sending Ms. Marvel soaring out of control for half a mile.

Once Ms. Marvel gained back control, she led Rogue through a airborn chase threw the kingdom. Dissapearing behind a couple of buildings while Rogue searched for her. Once Rogue flew past the building that Ms. Marvel was hiding behind Ms Marvel came out of her hiding spot, grabbed Rouge by the waist and sent the two of them crashing through another tall building. Rogue broke free shortly afterword and grabbed Ms. Marvel by the face and flew her into another building where she managed to drag Ms. Marvel's face through the side of the building, breaking several glass windows in the process.

Once Rogue ran out of building however Ms. Marvel elbowed Rogue hard in the gut, breaking free before she delivered another uppercut to Rogue's chin, knocking her high in the sky before grabbing Rogue by the hair, spinning her around five times before throwing her through three buildings. As soon as she stopped crashing through building Ms. Marvel grabbed her by the waist and flew her high into the atmosphere, above the clouds where they each delivered several more punches to each other. Once they each delivered a handful of punches Rogue grabbed Ms. Marvel and wrapped her arms around her waist hoping to end this battle once and for all, she then flew downward back to the city at such a fast pace the two of them looked like a meteor about to hit Earth

The two of them then crash landed into a musium before Ms. Marvel kicked Rogue off of her, grabbed Rogue by the neck and put her in a headlock, tighting her grip on her as she tried to cut Rogue's airway off and suffocate her.

"Trust me Rogue, no one is going to mourn you." Ms. Marvel said as she tightened her grip around Rogue's neck. Rogue tried to break free from Ms. Marvel's grip but it was too tight, she was trapped.

"Carol, please stop!" Rogue pleeded, trying one last time to reason with her.

"Never, I have waited to long for this moment!"

Rogue had no choice, she didn't want to use her power absorbing powers on Ms. Marvel again, not after how bad it messed both of them up again but she had no choice, if she didn't Ms. Marvel would surely kill her. Rogue quickly pulled one of her gloves off and put her bare hand on Ms. Marvel's face. Draining all her energy and powers as Ms. Marvel screamed. Then Ms. Marvel fell to the floor unconscious and as Rogue stared down at her body, Rogue couldn't help but scream in agony at what she had did.

It was right then that Gambit ran into the musium, having witnessed the two of them crash through the building. Gambit saw Rogue kneeling over Ms. Marvel's body crying in agony and ran over to comfort her. Feeling Gambit's presence, Rogue grabbed Gambit, buried her head into his shoulders and wept bitterly.

Kristoff tracked Daredevil to the abandoned warehouse and kicked down the front door to search for his pray. When he opened the door he saw nothing but complete darkness, and Elsa didn't equip the suit with any type of lighting beacon. He couldn't see a thing in that warehouse but he knew Daredevil was in there.

"So you think the darkness is your alley?" Kristoff said

"No." Kristoff heard Daredevil say from above him. "But it is my weapon." Dardevil then landed on top of Kristoff's shoulders knocking him to the floor hard. Kristoff quickly got back on his feet but it was no use, he couldn't see a thing, he had no idea where Daredevil was.

"When I became blind I had to become more reliable of all my other senses in order to survive." Dardevil said as he surprised Kristoff with a punch to the jaw. "Soon I found out that I didn't need my eyes to see, I used body heat and my hearing and touch for my eyes." Daredevil grabbed hold of a bar hanging from the ceiling and wrapped his feet around Kristoff's neck. Swinging him over the bar and sending him crashing head first onto the hardwood floor.

"You have become to dependent on your eyes and that is going to lead to your downfall." Then once Kristoff picked himself off the floor again he was soon greeted with a roundhouse kick to the chest that sent him crashing through the window, landing outside of the warehouse and into the light. Kristoff struggled to try to get to his feet after taking that hard hit, but he didn't get up quick enough before Daredevil leaped out of the window that he sent Kristoff flying out of, and landed feet first on Kristoff's back. Daredevil then flipped Kristoff onto his back and started delivering punch after punch to Kristoff's face hoping to knock him out. After four blows to the face however, Kristoff raised his hand over his face and blocked the next punch, before using his other hand to deliver a punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of Daredevil temporarily and tossing him against a brick wall.

It was now Kristoff's turn to gain the upper hand and as Daredevil picked himself back up Kristoff greeted him with another couple of blows to the face and chest, each blow filling like Daredevil was getting struck with a metal bat considering Kristoff's ice suit. Kristoff then grabbed Daredevil by the back of the head and forced Daredevil's head to make contact with Kristoff's knee before he lifted Daredevil above his head and slammed him hard against the concrete.

Daredevil was in extreme pain and his whole body was aching from the blows he was taking. He knew that as long as Kristoff was in that suit of his, that he couldn't beat him. He had to get him out of that suit.

"You think that suit of yours make's you tougher? Makes you stronger?" Daredevil said in between deep breaths, Kristoff was starting to wear him off. "It doesn't. It just shows you are too much of a coward to enter battle without fancy weapons or armor." Daredevil was trying to trick Kristoff to take off his ice Mecha suit, he was trying to even the battle field. "If you truly are as tough and as good as you think you are, you will take off that suit of yours and face me normally."

It worked because it was right then that Kristoff pushed a button on his suit allowing the suit to open up and allow Kristoff to walk out of it.

"Very well then," Kristoff said getting into fight formation. "Let's finish this the right way, with no armor or weapons. Just our strength and brawl."

Then Kristoff took a swing at Daredevil. but without his suit Daredevil was able to grab his arm and twist it behind Kristoff's back. As Kristoff let out a agonizing scream Daredevil delivered three powerful blows to Kristoff's now unprotected abdomen before finishing off the attack with a strike to the right side of Kristoff's face knocking him to the ground. Kristoff forced himself up, his body aching from the blows he just suffered. Kristoff delivered about four swings toward Daredevil's direction, but due to the amount of pain he was now in they where easily blocked and with the last block Daredevil grabbed Kristoff by the arm and tossed him on top of a closed dumpster. Daredevil then delivered a series of blows and kicks to Kristoff's face, head and chest area, and Kristoff was unable to block any of them, taking them all in at full force. It was then that Daredevil grabbed Kristoff by the collar, swung him over his shoulder and slammed him on his back on the hard concrete and delivered one final blow to Kristoff's face knocking him out cold there on the cold hard ground. It was done, Kristoff was not going to be getting up from that one for a while, Daredevil had won that battle. Darevil stared at Kristoff laying unconscious on the floor and patted the dust off his hands as he walked away from that battle victorious.

Rapunzel swung her staff at Black Widow left side, striking her hard and tripping her onto the ground. Rapunzel then turned her staff vertically and lifted it over her head, hoping to slam it into Black Widow's gut, Black widow grabbed the staff a few inches before it reached her skin and pushed it backwards, causing the back end of the staff to hit Rapunzel in the face. Black Widow then got up on her feet and threw some punches toward Rapunzel's direction, but each time Rapunzel blocked them with her staff before they reached her. Rapunzel then swung her staff to the side hoping to strike Black Widow in the left side again but this time she was ready and jumped in the air before the staff reached her. Once she landed on her feet Black Widow took out a electric rod, attending to send a little shock Rapunzel's way like she did with Anna. Holding the electric rod she threw a swing toward Rapunzel's face only to have it blocked by Rapunzel's staff. But with Rapunzel's staff being made of metal the rod sent a electrical shock threw the staff, giving Rapunzel a electric shock, through her hands and throughout her upper body.

Rapunzel screamed as she dropped the staff and tried to catch her breath after the electrifying experience. Black Widow, seeing a opportunity responded by delivering a kick toward Rapunzel's face, knocking her to the hard floor.

Rapunzel wasn't down yet however, not that easy, while on the ground Rapunzel grabbed her staff and struck the back of Black Widow's right leg, tripping her and causing her to land on her back. As they both got up Black Widow charged Rapunzel only to get struck in the gut by the back end of Rapunzel's staff, before being followed up by a strike to the back resulting in being knocked back onto the floor. Rapunzel raised her staff vertically again hoping to strike Black Widow in the head and knock her out, once again though Black Widow grabbed the staff and delivered a kick to Rapunzel's gut forcing the staff out of Rapunzel's hand. The two of them then proceeded in a heavy fist fight, dodging swings and blocking swings as well as delivering several to their upper and lower body.

It was Black Widow though, who eventually got the upper hand. As Rapunzel threw a swing at her with her left arm, Black Widow dodged to the right and grabbed Rapunzel's arm, pulled it behind Rapunzel's back causing her shoulder to get dislocated resulting in Rapunzel to scream out in pain. Black Widow then finished her move by bringing pressure on the arm forcing Rapunzel to her knees.

"Stand down!" Black Widow ordered as Rapunzel struggled to get free. Rapunzel's eyes then landed on her staff laying within arms reach, she knew she could grab it, she had to in order to get free.

"Never." Rapunzel said between clenched teeth, she then grabbed the staff and before Black Widow had time to react she swung it behind her and struck Black Widow in the face with such force she fell backwards and hit the floor hard, landing on her stomach. Rapunzel then placed the end of her staff on Black Widow's back pinning her on the floor so she couldn't move.

"It's over." Rapunzel said

She never saw Scarlett Witch come from behind her, not until she put a vision in Rapunzel's head casuing Rapunzel to hallucinate and see herself back in the tower that she spent the first eighteen years of her life in. She saw herself locked away, her hair twenty feet long and stretched across the entire tower, she saw Mother Gothel telling her how the world was a dangerous place and that she could never leave. She also saw Mother Gothel stab Eugene with the knife again and bleed out.

"No, this can't be real?" Rapunzel screamed starting to go in a state of panic from the hallucination. "It can't!" It was when she saw the hallucination of Eugene dying in her arms that Rapunzel let out a ear shattering scream and Black Widow and Scarlett Witch decided to deliver a knock out blow to Rapunzel's head, leaving her alone to attend with her nightmare.

Eugene found himself getting slammed hard against a brick wall as Punisher threw another punch, hitting Eugene in the upper chest. Punisher pinned Eugene against the wall, preventing him from escaping as he pulled his fist back readying himself for another swing. Eugene had to get this guy off him, while he wasn't as powerful as Mr. Incredible this guy could still bruise a guy up pretty bad, he had to stop this guy somehow. Eugene slid his hand to the back to grab a arrow out of the quiver quietly so Punisher couldn't detect him. Then as Punisher swung his fist toward Eugene's head Eugene dodged his head to the right, causing Punisher's fist to make contact with the wall. Then before Punisher could react Eugene stabbed Punisher in the side with his arrow, causing Punisher to take a few steps backwards as he pulled the arrow out. Eugene took advatage of the opportunity and punched Punisher in the face two times with the back of the bow followed by three punches to the chest with his fist and three punches to the abdomen, two with his fist and one with the back of his bow.

Punisher was temporarily out of breath and as Punisher was bent over trying to catch his breath Eugene paused his actions and tried to talk some since into the man trying to kill him.

"Stand down!" Eugene ordered. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now!"

"Did you want to kill all those people that you murderd in Corona?" Punisher asked "Like the king's advisor, and the civilians you killed with that gas?"

"The gas attack was not done by me!" Eugene said "I allowed myself to take the fall to spare Corona the heartbreaking truth. The King's advisor, Greyson Fox was the mastermind, he released the gas! He killed those people. I killed Fox in self defense, but allowed myself to take the fall for murder so that Corona could have peace, so that Corona could look up to the people in power and not live in fear."

"Prove it." Punisher said

"I can't prove it. You just have to take my word for it."

"Your right you can't prove it, because your guilty of murder!" Punisher growled pulling out a grenade.

There was no convincing him, Punisher had made his mind up that The Archer was the monster that Corona believed him to be, and he was not going to stop until he was dead. Spotting the grenade Eugene ran inside the brick building they were fighting in front of and tried to shield himself from the upcoming explosion.

The second Eugene ran inside Punisher tossed the grenade causing the wall to explode, blowing the brick wall inside the building and knocking Eugene to the ground from the force of the explosion.

"It's time to face the consiquences of your action's Archer!" Punisher said taking out a machine gun and pointing it at Eugene's direction. Eugene fired one quick arrow at Punisher, missing him as he got up on his feet and ran as Punisher fired his gun at him. Eugene's hooded suit was bullet proof but they could only handle so many bullet's before the bullet's started reaching his skin, he couldn't risk getting hit. Eugene spotted some stares leading some upper floors and made a run for it, being careful not to get hit by any of Punisher's stray bullets.

"Running away?" Punisher taunted as Eugene ran toward the stairs. "Fitting for a cowardly murderer like you."

Eugene ran up nine flights of stairs to the top floor as Punisher followed after him. As Eugene reached the top floor he noticed that their was nowhere left to run except a glass window. Eugene spotted a second smaller building a few feet away from the current building he was in. If he could smash threw the window from his current position, he might be able to make the leap to the next building.

"Nowhere left to run now Archer!" Punisher's voice called out to him as Punisher too reached the top floor.

No use guessing, he had to risk it. Eugene ran toward the window as Punisher opened fire, Eugene shielded his face as he smashed threw the window and leaped toward the second building. Eugene felt a bullet strike him in the leg, and as Eugene landed on the rooftop of the second building, he grabbed his leg and winced in pain.

Punisher was not going to let Eugene get away, He followed after Eugene and leaped out of the window, Eugene watched in horror as Punisher landed on top of him and sent the two of them crashing threw the rooftop. Once they landed Puniser delivered blow after blow to Eugene's face, and abdomen. Eugene couldn't take many more blow's. Punisher was not going to rest until he killed Eugene one way or another. Eugene had no choice, it was either him or Punisher, and he was not ready to die. There was only one way to end this. Eugene took out a arrow and stuck it in Punisher's chest causing him to take a few steps back, giving Eugene the room he needed to strike. Eugene took out to special arrows, these arrows had chains connected to them to wrap around a enemy's arms and legs. He fired both, wrapping the chains around Punishers arms as the two arrows made contact with the wall. Punisher tried hard to brake free from his sudden bonds but the chains were to tight.

"I'm sorry Punisher" Eugene said as he tookout a explosive arrow and aimed it toward Punisher's chest. "But you leave me know choice." Eugene then fired the arrow, planting it in Punisher's chest. Then Eugene ran out of the building and watched from a safe distance as the arrow exploded and caused the entire building to collapse burrying Punisher under it. As far as Eugene was concered the Punisher was gone.

"Forgive me." Eugene said as he slowly walked off in the clowd of dust. The deed was done.

Wolverine felt his lungs starting to collapse as Silverclaw continued to suffocate him in the form of a andaconda. He had to get free from her grasp somehow but her tight grip around his body was making it very diffucult. He wiggled his right hand around Silverclaw's snake form then once he found space to move his wrist he extended his claws and stabbed Silverclaw in the side forcing her to loosen her grip on him.

Once Silverclaw hit the ground Wolverine paused to catch his breath after nearly being suffocated. He didn't have much time however because no sooner did Silverclaw hit the ground did she pick herself right back up, take the form of a bear and charge at him once again. Wolverine was ready for her this time though, he wiped the sweat off his face, let out a small growl and extended his claws as Silverclaw lunged for him.

Wolverine dodged to his left and waited for Silverclaw to pass his before he implanted his claws right into her back. Silverclaw screamed in pain and gave a backwards swing to Wolverine's head knocking him backwards. Silverclaw turned around and with one swipe of her left arm dug her claws into Wolverine's chest leaving a gushing punture wound in the middle of Wolverine's chest. Wolverine wasn't going to let the pain stop him however, he was way too mad, and he had just about enough of this woman as he could take. With a loud roar he extended his claws one more time and charged after Silverclaw. Silverclaw did the same and as the two of them clashed Wolverine dug his claws deep into Silverclaw's gut, she screamed in pain as Wolverine lifted her up off the ground and slammed her to the ground. Wolverine retracted his claws from Silverclaw's stomach and extended his claws one more time. This time though he only took out his outer two and slammed them in the ground on each side of Silverclaw's neck pinning her into the ground. He was really tempted to kill her. And part of him was contemplating about doing it as he stood over her breathing heavily as he stared her in the eyes.

"Don't do it Wolverine." Wolverine suddenly heard Nightcrawler say behind him

"Why shouldn't I?" Wolverine asked "She tried to kill me."

"If you kill her you can never take it back, her blood will forever be on your hands."

"I've killed before, and never once have I regretted any of them. What's one more?"

"Be the better person Logan." Nightcrawler said. "Don't give the enemy anymore reason to hate us. If you kill her you will be just as bad as the people you claim to be fighting against."

Wolverine debated back and forth about what to do he really wanted to extact that middle claw and send it right down the middle of Silverclaw's throat but with a deep sigh he gave in and rectracted his other two claws but not before slamming Silverclaw's head against a rock knocking her out.

"You did the right thing Logan."

"Blah, blah, blah whatever." Wolverine mocked "You know something Kurt? sometimes your a real pain in the ass."

She Hulk got back up on her feet as Thing charged at her, she spun to her right avoiding making contact with Thing as she grabbed him by the right arm and gave him a elbow to his upper back. She Hulk then turned Thing around and delivered a blow to the gut before delivering a uppercut to the chin and a blow to the right side of the head. At this point in the battle She Hulk knew that the two of them were too evenly matched to defeat each other with there bare fist, she was going to need something more powerful in order to defeat him. Until she thought of a way to defeat him however she needed to fend him off as much as possible and that required punching and slamming into buildings.

Thing suddenly swung at She Hulk causing her to duck in order to avoid the blow, She Hulk then retaliated by delivering a punishing blow to Thing's gut, grabbing Thing by the left leg and spinning him around for a couple seconds before throwing him. Thing hit the ground hard scattering dust in the air as he landed. No sooner did he hit the ground did She Hulk kick him in the chest sending him flying into another building. Thing laid on the ground trying to catch his breath but She Hulk suddenly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall. She then delivered punch after punch to Thing's head, chest and abdoman before grabbing Thing by the head and slamming his face against the floor three times. But She Hulk wasn't quite done with her attack yet, as soon as she was done slamming Thing's face into the floor she threw him through the wall one more time and watched as he landed on the ground hard about fifty yards away.

Thing slowly picked himself up off the ground and as he breathed deeply trying to catch his breath he looked up at She Hulk standing fifty yards away from him, her black hair waving fearcely in the wind.

"Stand down Thing." She Hulk demanded "We're to evenly matched stop now or it will only result in more needless violence."

She Hulk spoke her peace but Thing refused to listen, he was too mad. He charged straight at She Hulk and swung his left fist only to have She Hulk raise her arms and block it. She Hulk then lifted Thing off the ground and swung him over her shoulders before slamming him into the ground. As Thing laid on the ground he managed to deliver a kick to She Hulk's chest knocking her back a few feet. Thing then got up and delivered three punches to She Hulk's head knocking her to the ground.

That's when She Hulk saw how to take Thing down. As she laid on the ground she saw off in the distance a electric fence bordering the demolition site. If she could get Thing near it, the electrical shock from the fence may be enough to knock Thing out. It was a risk, but once she had to take.

She Hulk got back on her feet as Thing readied himself for another attack. She Hulk dodged to her right just as Thing threw a puch at her. She Hulk then grabbed him by the arm and swung him around a few times before throwing him toward the direction of the fence. Thing landed just a couple feet away from the fence and before he had the chance to ready himself She Hulk charged him one more time, wrapped herself around Thing's waist and slammed Thing into the electrical fence. The fence suddenly sent a electrical shock threw Thing's entire body causing him to let out a scream as his whole body twitched. Thing then fell to the ground unconscious. She Hulk's plan worked, Thing had been defeated. With a sigh of relief She Hulk wiped the dust off her hands and left the demolion site to join back up with the rest of her team.

Merida slowly slid off the car she uncomfortbly landed on and shook off the ashes off her scorched jacket from when the room she was in blew up.

"Oh, I do not like that guy." Merida griped as she beat out the remaining ashes off her jacket.

"Good, because I don't really like you either." She heard Hawkeye say from behind her.

Merida turned her head and saw Hawkeye standing a few feet behind her with his bow drawn and pointed straight at her. Merida dodged to the right as Hawkeye fired his bow, Merida grabbed the arrow in midflight and tossed it to her right, the arrow exploded as it made contact with a car's gas tank. The blown up car landed right between the two archers as they paced the ground glaring at each other.

"Your skills are good Katniss but I'm afraid the odds are not in your favor this time."

"Katniss?" Merida asked "Oh you got jokes huh, you think your funny?" Then Merida took a pair of shades out of her pockets, put them over her eyes and summersaulted over the car as she drew her bow. Hawkeye also drew his bow in retaliation and fired a arrow in Merida's direction. Hawkeye's arrow however zipped right pass Merida only catching a couple strands of loose hair as Merida landing feet first on the ground and fired her bow, scraping the side of Hawkeye's arm as the arrow hit the wall.

Merida was already reloading her bow for another strike, Hawkeye figured Merida wasn't the sort to miss twice so he needed to get out of their now. He looked up and saw a open window to the castle, shot a grappling arrow up to it and grappled up the castle, eight stories up.

"Oh that's your little game huh?" Merida said "You think your safe? Think again!" Merida then fired a grappling arrow of her own up to the exact window and grappled up to the very room that she saw Hawkeye enter.

Once she landed inside she was greeted by a blow to the back of the head from Hawkeye's bow. Merida fell to the ground, her head spinning and her ears ringing, she definitely had a concussion, but she couldn't let that defeat her. She needed to show this Avenger who was the better archer.

"Stay down Katniss." Hawkeye ordered,

"Again with the Hunger Games reference? This guy must enjoy throwing insults at his opponents." Merida thought as she tried hard to get her world to stop spinning. Merida closed her eyes for a few seconds to try to stop the spinning and when she opened them she was seeing clearly again and the spinning had stopped, temporarily at the least.

But temporarily was all she needed, she took a bow out of her quiver, and noticing Hawkeye was standing over her she jabbed the arrow in Hawkeye's foot. Hawkeye screamed as he pulled the arrow out of his foot and Merida seazed the opportunity to get on her feet and deliver some punishing blows to Hawkeye's face and gut. Using the back of her bow with one hand and her fist with the other she delivered a blow to Hawkeye's forehead with her bow following it up with a blow to the gut with her first. Then before Hawkeye had time to react Merida slid between Hawkeye's legs delievered a blow to the back of Hawkeye's head with her bow, the same way Hawkeye did to her, then grabbed Hawkeye by the back of the arm, slung him over her head, slammed him onto the ground and started beating him over and over again in the face till she believed he had enough.

"Stay down, final warning!" Merida said, standing up and drawing her bow.

To Merida's surprise however Hawkeye didn't stand down. He got right back on his feet, his face was bloodied up a bit and he was wobbly on his feet, but he still drew his bow and gave Merida a small smile.

"I could do this all day."

"Fine." Merida said dropping her bow to the ground, she had enough of this crap. "Have it your way but I have run out of pataince." Then Merida put both her hands to her mouth and made a cone as she called out.

"Hey Underoos!"

Next thing Hawkeye knew his bow was caught by a web and shot out of his hands and into the hands of Spiderman, who apparently swung down from the roof of the castle and into their current room.

"Hey everyone." Spiderman said. Spiderman then shot his webs at Hawkeye, covering neck down in his webbing as he stuck Hawkeye to the wall.

"Took you long enough." Merida said

"Sorry, I got a little tied up earlier with some of the other Avengers." Spiderman said as the two of them left the room leaving Hawkeye stuck to the wall. "By the way, Underoos?

"That was Deadpool's idea." Merida said

"I see." Spiderman responded.

"Ugh, I got to keep these things away from my wife." Hawkeye complained once he was all alone stuck to the wall.

Deadpool was standing on top of one of the tipped over S.H.I.E.L.D van's firing his guns while dancing like Michael Jackson as he was shooting down multiple agents.

"You've been hit by a smooth criminal." Deadpool sang as he shot another agent in the head before turning to the screen "What? Your telling me this isn't a musical, dammit and I was all ready to do my solo."

Deadpool suddenly heard a helicopter fly above him to see more agents glide down to the battlefield.

"How many people does this Fury freak got working for him?" Deadpool complained.

Deadpool loaded another round in his gun ready for another go at these guys. "Ok," Deadpool taunted as he cocked his guns. "Your guns may be bigger and more intimidating, but I am more skilled and faster, not to mention a whole lot more cuddlier." Deadpool then jumped off the S.H.I.E.L.D van and fired his gun, shooting one guy in the head before turning around and shooting another guy in the chest, Deadpool also turned to his right and shot one guy right in the crotch.

"Ooh, I hope your baby making day's are behind you." Deadpool said as the guy toppled to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh I just can't stand to see the poor guy suffer." Deadpool said as the guy was screaming, Deadpool then walked over to the guy and shot him in the head, killing him.

"There, that's better." Deadpool said with a smile.

It was right then that Deadpool got shot in the ass causing him to topple over the dead guy. Deadpool positioned the gun right between his legs as the guy who shot him walked over to him. Then once the guy was in his range Deadpool fired his gun and shot the guy in the head.

"Ugh, right up main street." Deadpool griped as he got back up.

Deadpool suddenly spotted another agent and pointed his gun at him, but once he pulled the trigger he noticed something horrible, his barrel was empty.

"Oh that ain't good." Deadpool said as he noticed the agent was about to fire his weapon. Deadpool quickly pulled out his sword and sliced the hands off of the agent, then planted the sword in his chest. Deadpool saw another van full of agents driving up, and as he watched something dawned on him. Going up against a army full of heavilly armed agents with just a couple swords in hand wasn't the best odds. So before the agents piled out Deadpool fled to the nearest hiding place to reload his gun.

Deadpool crouched behing a wall and reached into his pocket, he had only ten bullets left, Deapool looked to see how many agent's was left in his area and counted thirty. Thirty agent's ten bullets, he liked those odds. Deadpool then turned to see a young women in about her thirties with wavy black hair crouching next to him apparently she had seeked shelter from all the violence around her.

"What's your name Ms" Deadpool asked

"Darcy Lewis." The girl responded.

"Deadpool." Deadpool responded shaking the girl's hand. "Tell me Darcy, you by any chance have a piece of chalk on you?"

"Yeah sure." Darcy said pulling out a piece of chalk from her purse and handed it to Deadpool.

"Thanks Darcy." Deadpool said taking the piece of chalk in his hands then shouted out to the agents behind the wall.

"Ok, I only have ten bullet's left, so you are going to have to share them." Deadpool shouted before turning back to the camera. "We are about to have some fun now kids."

Deadpool then peeked over the wall and fired three shots, shooting down three agents.

"One, little two, little three little agents." Deadpool sang drawing three marks on the wall

Deadpool fired three more shots, killing three more agents.

"Four, little five, little six little agents." three more marks on the wall.

Deadpool fired three more bullets.

"Seven, little eight, little nine little agents." three more marks on the wall.

Deadpool never saw the female agent sneak behind the wall before Darcy yelled for Deadpool to look out. But by that time it was too late and Deadpool received a bullet to the back of the head.

"Ten little agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Agent Maria Hill said as she stood over Deadpool and twirled her gun.

"I'm still alive you know." Deadpool said, Hill then fired another shot in the back of Deadpoo'ls head for that remark before she walked off.

"Ow," was all Deadpool had to say.

Elsa and Iron man were battling near the fjord docks, Elsa had contacted Gogo to help assist her in the takedown of Ironman hoping that if they tag teamed him he would go down quickly.

As Elsa chunked her shield at Ironman's head, Gogo struck Ironman in the side with one of her electromagnetic disks. Ironman was getting it from all sides and it was getting hard to defend himself, as soon as he turned to fight off one his attackers he would be struck from the other end. Iron man shot one of his beams at Elsa only to have it blocked by her shield, with his back turned Gogo took out another one of her electromagnetic disks and chunked it at Iromman hitting him in the back of the shoulder. Ironman turned around to fire at Gogo, but she jumped in the air right as he fired and did a backwards flip as she kicked Ironman in the chin knocking him to the ground.

As Ironman laid on the ground Elsa and Gogo both proceeded in beating Ironman over the head with their weapons. Ironman slowly sat up and fired a shot at Gogo but she blocked his blast with her disk. While his back was turned to Elsa, Elsa took the opportunity to deliver a blow to the head with her shield. Elsa figured Ironman was going to turn towards her to attack her next, so as soon as he faced her Elsa tossed her shield over to Gogo, Gogo returned the favor and tossed Elsa one of her disk. Ironman fired his energy beam at Elsa, but Elsa jumped in the air and dodged it as Gogo struck Ironman with Elsa's shield. Elsa leaped over Ironman's head as Gogo and Elsa tossed each others weapons back and as Elsa hit the ground she delivered one more punishing blow to Ironman's head with her shield.

Ironman fell to the ground, his head spinning from the attacks, Gogo walked over to him and placed one foot on his shoulders and pressed a couple of her disks against Ironman's palms as she glared down to him.

"Ready to give up?" Gogo said

"I'm just getting warmed up." Ironman said before firing a energy beam from his right palm. Gogo screamed as the beam struck her hand, severally burning it. Iron man then fired another beam at Gogo, stricking her in the chest and sending her flying toward a tree.

"Gogo!" Elsa screamed flying over to where Gogo had landed to check on her falling comrad. Elsa stared down at her friend and comrad to see she had scorch marks on her suit, she was bleeding out of her nose, her eyes was closed and she wasn't moving. Elsa couldn't tell if she was dead or not but at this point she was too mad to care, she turned to face the man responsible and in her anger she made a sword out of ice and charged her target.

"You just crossed the line!" Elsa screamed

"You started this war!" Irom man said as he went to the skies to get avoid his attacker, only to have Elsa take to the skies and follow. "Whatever happens to her is on you!"

"No, you started this war!" Elsa said "But I'm going to finish it."

Iron man fired his energy beams at Elsa but Elsa shot out a couple ice blast that collided and offset Ironman's blast. The two of them then charged each other in midflight and delivered several punches to each other, with every punch that Ironman delivered, Elsa delivered one twice as hard and damaging. Tony's Iron suit might have been made of iron, but Elsa's mecha ice suit was twice as strong and harder to damage. Meaning she could deliver damage but it was hard for her suit to take damage. Elsa knew that too, and as she was slowly weakning Tony's suit she would grab a piece of the suit, freeze it and shatter it.

Tony stared in shock as Elsa suddenly froze and shattered his right shoulder piece, Elsa was slowly tearing Tony's suit apart. He had to get away from her quickly. Tony took flight again, trying and hoping to get away from the crazy woman trying to kill him. Elsa followed after him and despite every attempt from Tony to shoot her out of the sky Elsa gained on him. Elsa eventually reached him and started freezing the torso area of his suit.

"Uh oh, this ain't good." Tony said as the torso area of his suit suddenly shattered, causing his entire suit to fall apart. Tony then started falling to the ground, but Elsa grabbed him just a few feet before he crashed into the hard ground. She wanted to be the one to kill him, not gravity.

Once Tony was safely on the ground Elsa froze his hands and feet preventing him from getting up and fleeing. Elsa then formed a giant ice spike in her hand as she walked slowly toward Tony. Tony tried hard to break through Elsa's ice but as much as he struggled he couldn't break free. It was no use he was stuck and unless one of his teammates came and saved him he was about to die a very cold and painful death.

"Tony Stark," Elsa said as she raised the spike over Tony's hear ready to impale it. " By order of the kingdom of Arendelle, for the crime of muliple counts of murder, you will now face the ultimite price!"

Tony closed his eyes for what he assumed to be the final time, but it was right then that Tony heard a noise, and it wasn't the noise of his heart making impact with a ice spike, but more like the sound of thunder. It was then followed by the sound of ice shattering and Elsa letting out a painful moan. Tony opened his eyes in curiosity and saw Elsa laying on the ground, her suit shattered and Thor's hammer laying beside her. Well wouldn't you know it, Tony got his wish, his team came to his rescue after all.

Elsa slowly got to her feet but when she did she was met this time with Captain America's shield making impact with her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Took you guy's long enough." Ironman said as Vision came over and melted Elsa's ice from Tony's hands and feet.

"Sorry Tony, Elsa's army did a number on all of us." Captain America said as he picked up Elsa's unconscious body.

It was right then that a hellicarrier carrying Nick Fury landed near the fjord, the door opened and Fury ordered the Avengers to get inside.

"Come on we're out of here." Captain America said then the Avengers as well as well as She Hulk, Daredevil and the surviving S.H.I.E.L.D ran to the hellicarrier carrying Elsa on board to be their prisoner.

Anna stepped outside the diner that she and Black Widow was doing battle in and noticed the Avengers getting away with Elsa in their arms.

"No!" Anna screamed as she activated her ice gun and pointed it at the Avengers. She fired and hit Agent Hill in the shoulder, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Agent Hill!" Fury screamed as the rest of the team boarded the hellicarrier

"Don't worry about me, go!" Hill said as Anna ran toward where she fell.

Fury was hesitant but he closed the door to the hellicarrier anyway and ordered the pilot to get them out of there, but he watched as Anna ran up to Hill and put her in handcuffs.

"I will come back for you Maria," Fury said

Down below Anna watched as the hellicarrier flew off with Elsa on board.

The rest of their team noticed as well and watched as the hellicarrier flew out of sight.

"They got Elsa?" Wolverine asked once the hellicarrier was out of sight.

"Yeah, but we got one of theirs." Anna said as then grabbed Maria by the collar and glared deep into her eyes.

"Now I'm only going to ask this just once, Where are they taking my sister!?"

 **And that's it for this chapter and battle. The next chapter things will calm down a little in the action as both sides plan their next move. You are not going to want to miss what happens next trust me.**

 **Till then review, follow and favorite and I will see you next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well after the last to action packed chapters it's time to slow things down a little bit.**

When Scott Summers woke up, he saw Jean Grey sitting in a chair next to him, her left hand clenched tightly to his. He was laying in a medical bed, his head and torso wrapped in bangages, he had several cuts and bruises on his arms, torso and face from his brawl with Iron Man and he could barely sit up without wincing in pain.

"How you feeling?" Jean said when he saw Scott open his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Scott said "This isn' the first time I got my butt kicked in the field of battle."

"That may be true but you still gave all of us quite the scare there." Jean responded.

"Where's Elsa?" Scott asked "Did we win, did we defeat the Avengers?"

"No," Jean said shaking her head, the change of tone in her voice let Scott know that what was about to come next wasn't good news. "They captured Elsa and have taken her prisoner."

"What?" Scott gasped "Where?"

"We don't know yet." Jean said "Anna has taken one of their S.H.I.E.L.D agents prisoner and handed her over to Eugene and Deadpool to interrogate.

"We got to get back out there and find Elsa." Scott said, squirming to find the strength to stand up. "Who knows what they are doing to her right now."

"You are not going anywhere in the condition you are in mister." Jean said in a firm voice, grabbing Scott by the shoulders and laying him back down. "Let us take care of this, you just sit back and rest and try to heal your wounds."

"I can't rest knowing that Elsa is in trouble." Scott protested.

"Anna is doing everything she can to find her. Elsa will be okay, trust me. She's strong, she was taught by Xavier, wherever she is I'm pretty sure she is okay."

"Okay, that's enough." The two of them suddenly heard Gogo say from a bed next to them. The two of them turned to see Gogo pulling her arm away from Baymax after it had been wrapped in bandages.

"Gogo, I insist you let me finish examining you for injuries." Baymax protested. "You have first degree burn marks on your arms and chest as well as a possible concussion, a complete test is needed to see if you have any more injuries."

"I'm fine." Gogo said hopping off the medical table and grabbing her shirt off the counter that she had to take off when Baymax examined her injuries. "I just want to get back out there and find that stupid man in the iron mask and make him pay for what he did to me."

"You mean Philippe?" Wasabi replied. Gogo turned to face Wasabi who was sitting on a bench with the rest of the Big Hero six team.

"The hell did you just say?" Gogo asked

"Philippe," Wasabi said again "He was the man in the iron mask in the final installment of the Three Musketeers saga by Alexandre Dumas. There is also a 1998 movie based on the book starring Leonardo DiCapero."

Gogo stood silent for a few seconds unable to respond before finally snapping out.

"Okay, reasons like this is why you are the least popular member of our team."

"What, no I'm not?" Wasabi shot back offended.

"It's true." Gogo said "Just like I'm the cool one, Honey Lemon is the hot one, Fred is the rich one, Baymax is the team doctor and Hiro is the leader. I guarantee if there was ever a pole asking who was everybody's favorite member of Big Hero six, you would rank at the bottom."

"Okay now that's just hurtful." Wasabi said

"The truth hurts sometimes." Gogo said walking out of the infirmary, Wasabi opened his mouth trying to think of something to say but abruptly closed it two seconds later in defeat.

"Sometimes that woman can irritate me." Wasabi grumbled to himself.

Ms. Marvel awoke to find herself locked away in a dark and cold cell, her hands were shackled to the wall. Ms. Marvel wasn't alone in the cell either, for right beside her also in shackles was Silverclaw. Ms. Marvel stared at her surroundings and that is when she standing outside the cell was Rogue.

"You!" Ms. Marvel yelled trying to get free from her shackles so she could attack Rogue. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Trust me this is for your own and everybody else's safety." Rogue said "You went wild Ms. Marvel. You seriously injured several of Elsa's guards, you were lucky not to kill anyone. I don't care how mad you are at me, or that you blame me for what happened to you, but you do not harm innocent civilians."

Ms. Marvel struggled to get free from her bonds but to her surprise she found herself to weak to break free.

"What... What did you do to me?" Ms. Marvel asked

"I placed a collar around your neck that blocks out your powers, rendering them useless. I had Hiro create one shortly after you was taken into custody. You think I didn't suspect you would try to break free the moment you gained consciousness? As long as that collar is clamped around your neck you will be just as weak as a ordinary human being."

"I see how this is." Ms. Marvel growled. "You won't kill me yourself. But you will let me rot in a prison cell for the rest of my days held powerless by a power draining collar."

"Actually your imprisonment will only be temporary. You'll be out of here befor you know it. Till then I suggest you calm down and get over what happened those years ago. I learned to let go of the past. You should to."

"I will never get over what you did to me!" Ms. Marvel yelled as Rogue left the palace dungeon. "And as soon as I get this collar off of me you will pay for this. You hear me Rogue? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Ms. Marvel wasn't the only one to wake up to find herself tied up against her will. When Maria Hill woke she found herself tied to a chair with wire. Her wrist was tied to the armrests of the chair and a thick wire was wrapped around her torso to the back of the chair. As she opened her eyes she saw Deadpool and Eugene standing right in front of her.

"Rise and shine buttercup." Deadpool joked "Breakfast is on the table and your backpack is all ready for your first day of school.

"Oh god why don't you just go ahead and kill me." Agent Hill said.

"Well if you really want me too." Deadpool said pulling out his six shooter only to have Eugene stop him.

"Dude seriously?" Eugene snapped as he yanked Deadpool's gun out of his hand.

"What? I kill people, it's a perfectly legitimate business."

"Killings not legitimate!" Eugene responded

"It's a business!" Deadpool shot back.

"Is this part of the torture?" Hill asked "Becuase it is kind of working."

"Look, it's not usually like this." Eugene said embarrassed before turning back to Deadpool. "Look just interrogate the suspect will you. Try to get her to tell what she knows but don't use torture unless she is unwilling to talk."

"You got it." Deadpool said with a salute.

"And for the love of god don't kill her."

"No problem" Deadpool said as he walked over to Hill

"Ok here's how it's going to work, tell us where they are taking Elsa and you will walk out of here with only the one bullet wound. Or was it two? Well know more then six, but the point is you will walk out of here alive. Maybe, actually I can't really say for sure right now because he's going to want to put a arrow in you and lord knows what I'm going to do with you. So anyway, you're going to die, we get our information and we all walk out of this happy, except for you the dead chick. But don't worry unless we find them your family should be perfetly safe. But, just a disclaimer we are really good at finding people so just be glad you want be alive to see what happens to them." Then Deadpool turned to Eugene. "So did you want to finish her off or do you want me too?"

That is when Deadpool got met with a arrow to the chest.

"Ignore him." Eugene said "Here's how it's going to go down. You talk, this ends peacefully without anyone getting hurt. You don't and I will make this experience as painful as needs be. Were are they taking Elsa?

"Screw you." was all that Hill said.

"If that's how you want to play it then." Eugene said, then he pulled a arrow out of his quiver and slammed it point down deep into Hill's left hand. Hill screamed in paint as Eugene dug it deeper and deeper into Hill's hand until the two of them could here the sound of bones grinding against the arrow.

"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HER?" Eugene said "WHERE!? If you ever want to use this hand again you will tell me where they are taking her!"

Tears fell from Hill's face and she was breathing heavy as the pain from the arrow rushed through her vains. She didn't want to tell him anything, but the pain was to overbearing that she couldn't help herself, she spilled the beans.

"They are taking her to S.H.I.E.L.D centrel in New York City." Hill cried "There she will be held in a maximum prison system. There is no way you will be able to get to her, the prison is too heavily guarded."

"We will just see about that." Eugene said as he yanked the arrow out of Hill's hand. Hill leaned over in her chair crying in both pain and sense of betrayel, The location of S.H.I.E.L.D centrel was top secret, she didn't want to spill the location but the pain was to much for her.

"You've been a good help."

"Excuse me." Eugene suddenly heard Deadpool say. "I thought we were supposed to show a united front, and I really don't appreciate you undermining my authority in from of the suspect."

Eugene then shot Deadpool again with another arrow. "How the hell did I wind up the good cop?"

"If you shoot me do I not heal." Deadpool said while on the ground, earning him another arrow to the chest.

"I'll take whatever satisfaction from it I can get." Eugene growled as he left the interrogation room mumbling to himself.

"Oh how did I get myself into this situation?" Eugene complained to himself.

"Look in the mirror." Eugene suddenly heard a voice say to his right. Eugene turned around and saw Proffesor Xavier wheeling himself up toward Eugene.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You swear that you are not like thse you fight against." Xavier continued "The murderers and terrorist, yet you are perfectly willing to induce torture and death threats on those you question. Look in the mirror Eugene are you proud of what you have become? Are you proud of the masked vigilante that consumes your soul this day."

"I had no choice when I donned this uniform, my kingdom was in danger and I was the only one who could stop it."

"I know that. I know that you sacrificed your humanity in order to save your kingdom but that doesn't mean you have to let it control your future. Whatever choices you feel you was forced to make in the past it doesn't mean you have to let it shape your future. I can tell you are not happy with what you have become, you are not happy living the life of a wanted man, having to look behind you everytime you step outside wondering if there is going to be another masked hero out to take you down. Then why continue?"

"Becuase I don't have a choice."

"Wrong, you do have a choice. Just like Elsa had a choice to let go of her anger over the Ultron incident but she instead chose poorly and decided to pursue a enemey that she couldn't beat. Now all that she has accomplished is getting herself in more trouble then what she would have if she had let go and focused her time repairing Arendelle insead of feeling she needed to bring it justice. Don't make the same mistake Elsa made. You continue down your path and there is only two solutions, prison or death. And I know you don't want that for Rapunzel."

"Then what should I do professor?" Eugene asked

"Right your wrongs." Xavier said "It's never to late to fix your mistakes. Go back to your kindgom and tell the truth. Tell them what happened that day."

"If I do that, I will surely die." Eugene said

"Maybe, or maybe they will understand. If you tell them the truth, tell them that you allowed yourself to take the fall in order to protect a man's reputation, then the kingdom may just forgive you."

"And what if they don't?"

"Then at least you would have tried to fix your mistake." Xavier said "Then after you right your wrongs you need to fix Elsa's. You need to end this war peacefuly before anyone else get's hurt.

"And just how do I do that? Anna is so filled with anger she is ready to send in the national guard."

"By convincing Anna to swap your prisoners for Elsa." Xavier said "Please, you need to end this once in for all, otherwise it will only end when either side is complety wiped out. Be the bigger person Eugene, the person I know you can be. Get through to them, show them a better path"

"I'll try." Eugene said. Xavier was right, this had to end now before anybody else got hurt or worse. He didn't know if anybody would listen, and he sure as hell didn't know if his own kingdom would listen when he told them the truth, but he knew one thing, this couldn't go on any longer. He had to try.

A few blocks down, under the rubble from where Eugene buried Punisher, the rubble started to move. Then a hand made it's way out of the rubble and pushed a huge piece of wood out from on top of the pile. Then out from the rubble Punisher rose, his shirt was ripped and he had ash and dust smeared all across his face, but that didn't hide the scowl he wore across his face. As Punisher pulled out the remaining fragments from the arrow that had impaled his chest, Punisher was now more desperate then ever to bury the Archer. As Punisher tossed the arrow to the side and wiped the ash and dust from his face one thing was certain to him.

Next time the two of them meet, only one was going to walk out of it alive.

 **Things are about to get serious. Do you think Eugene will be able to end this war peacefuly? And what about his own kingdom? Will they listen to the truth or will they try to hang Eugene next time they see him? And how is Elsa making out with the Avengers? Lots of stuff still yet to come in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

"How you feeling?" Steve asked Sharon Carter when she woke up in a medical bed. Once Carter was loaded onto the Hellicarrier she was immediately rushed to the staff doctors who worked frantically to save her life. Luckily the ice shard didn't directly strike her heart but instead struck near it. The doctors said if it had struck her heart that she probably wouldn't have made it out of surgery alive.

"I'll admit I've seen better days." Carter said "Did you get that bitch who tried to kill me?"

"Yeah we got her, she's in S.H.E.I.L.D custody here on the Hellicarrier as we speak."

"Good." Carter said  
"The doctor said you were lucky that it didn't strike the heart," Steve said "otherwise you might not would have made it. But you should be able to make a full recovery, you will just have to be grounded for about a month though."

"I figured about that much." Carter said "Ever since I joined S.H.E.I.L.D I have tried to be like my Aunt Peggy. She was a great Agent, one of S.H.E.I.L.D's best. When I joined I always wanted to live up to her standards."

"Peggy was a great agent, Sharon." Steve said "But you are too, you can't try to live up to somebody's else's standards. Just try to be your own agent, set your own standards, be the best you can be instead of living in somebody's elses footsteps. Your a great agent Sharon, and I'm glad to work beside you."

A small tear streamed down Sharon's face as she smiled. "Steve can you stay here beside me a little while longer? I could use your company."

"I'll be here as long as you need me." Steve said

On the other side of the ship Natasha was giving the battle report to Fury.

"We have the enemy in costody right now Nick, but they have three of our own being held captive as well. Agent Hill, Ms. Marvel and Silverclaw. I would like to request permission to lead a team and go fetch them."

"Denied Ms. Romanoff." Fury said. "I want to get Hill and the others back too, but none of you are in the appropriate shape right now to go anywhere. Carter is in critical condition, most of others has sustained injuries from the battle, I have lost several good agents do to that Merc with the mouth, we are in no shape right now to pull off a rescue mission, especially not this soon. We will get the others back Natasha, but it will have to be at the right time. We have Tony back safe, enjoy this victory. We will get the rest back when we can."

Natasha nodded in understandment.

"Now come with me Natasha," Fury said as he headed toward the door. "We have a suspect to interrogate."

Fury and Natasha walk to where Elsa was being held in a cylinder tube cell. Elsa's face is void of expression showing no signs of fear nor worry, her legs where crossed as she sat in the middle of the cell. When she notices the presence of the two entering the room a small but intimidating smile formed across her face.

"I was wondering when one of you Avengers people was going to show up." Elsa said with a halfway sarcastic tone. "Would one of you mind getting me a drink, this cell is a little stuffy and I would like to not dehydrate."

"You'll get your drink as soon as you answer us a few questions." Fury said.

"I have nothing to say to you people." Elsa said getting to her feet and changing her tone to more hostil. "You were the ones who attacked us and took me hostige."

"Yeah after you took one of our own and tried to execute him."

"I was just seeking justice for my people" Elsa said "He was the reason my Kingdom got attacked by those androids. He was the reason why several of my people lost their lives. If there is anybody who should be in this cell it's Tony."

"So Tony's Ultron experiment went haywire and attacked your kingdom, cry me a river. We all have our sob stories get over it. It was your crazy quest for vengeance that got you in this situation. You attacked Tony's home, abducted him and then gave him a unfair trial before attempting to murder him. In our book that makes you just as bad as you claim Tony is. Funny how carma works is it your majesty. One minute you about to lay your self rightous justice on somebody next you find youself in a cell of your own. Funny is it?"

Hardly." Elsa said "For I will be the one having the last laugh."

"Oh." Fury said "Enlighten me."

"My Sister Princess Anna, she is very protective of me. She will stop at nothing to get me back. By holding me captive, you basically have started a war with Arendelle. And let's not forget that I have the X-men on my side. There's a storm coming Mr. Fury, can you feel it? They will not stop till they make you pay for abducting me. Are you ready for what's coming?"

"If I recall your Majesty, You were the one that started this war when you abducted Tony." Fury said not the slightest bit intimidated by Elsa's threat. "And yes I am ready for what's coming, bring your worst."

"The mutants our coming." Elsa said refurring to the X-men as Fury and Natasha exited the holding area and closed the door. "The mutants our coming."

"Our you really willing to start a war with Arendelle?" Natasha asked Fury when they left the cell area.

"We are already at war Natasha." Fury said "We just cant not be intimidated just cause we have captured their Queen. This is war Natasha, they are the enemy, and we have to be ready for there next strike."

On another part of the ship Hawkeye was angrily shooting arrows at a target board, mumbling curses under his breath that the other two Avengers in the room, Tony and Scarlett Witch, couldn't make out.

"What's wrong with him?" Scarlett Witch asked as the two of them watched Hawkeye attack the targets visciously with his bow.

"Oh he's just pissed that after all these years being the best Marksman on the force he get's his ass kicked by a girl." Tony said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett Witch said offended about the girl comment.

"Not that there is anything wrong with that." Tony corrected

"Hey I'm not angry that I was beaten by a girl." Hawkeye said slamming his bow down on the table behind him to confront Tony "I'm angry that I just got beat period. That dirty little ginger took everything that I threw at her, and to make matters worse she had her little spider friend in the shadows the whole time waiting for the right time to strike. Maybe those reports by Jamason is true after all. I have never been out archered by anyone. And then this red head shows up and makes me look like a complete amature."

"Hey look at it this way, now that you have experianced defeat you can improve your skills and be better prepared for next time." Tony said.

"Oh I hope there is a next time with that red head. So that I can whipe that pretty little smirk off her face." Hawkeye said picking back up his bow to continue his target practice. "At least we have their leader in custody so that when they strike again" Hawkeye turned to face Tony and Scarlett Witch "And trust me they will, they will be down their biggest player."

"True." Tony said, then his tone got surprisingly a bit more remorseful "Although, I kind of can't help but feel bad for Elsa."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett Witch asked

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Hawkeye said turning to face the two of them again

"Well, all she was trying to do was bring justice for her people. Ultron killed more then a hundred civilians in Arendelle. So in a sense every action she took against me was justified. I am responible for what happened to her kingdom, cause I created the thing that attacked them."

"Tony, you can't possibly be showing pity for the woman who tried to have you killed."

"What I am saying was that maybe we are handling this situation in the wrong way. Instead of throwing her in prison like a criminal like we are doing, we should be trying to find a way to fix the problem with Arendelle. After all, she is just a Queen trying to protect her people."

"You know I think during all that time you spent chained up that Snow Queen has managed to brainwash you some Tony." Hawkeye said "She got you thinking that you are the enemy." Hawkeye turned back to his targets and started shooting at them again "If that was me in your situation, I would want that bitch to get everything that was coming to her."

Tony wasn't alone in his opinion, for asleep in his bunker, Thor was having a nightmare that had him terrified. It was of Asgard completely frozen in ice, with Frost giants storming in and wiping out the worriers of Asgard. What terrified him the most though in the nightmare was who was leading the Frost Giants, his evil adoptive brother Loki, and a obviously mind controlled Elsa dressed in similar apparel. The nightmare then shifted to Haimdell who was laying on the frozen ground bleeding out, Thor was knelt beside him while Haimdell struggled to tell him something.

"You could have prevented this from happening. But instead you chose to side with the Avenger of Earth instead of your own kind. I warned you to protect Elsa from Loki. Now he is going to lead a army to Earth, and make them share the fate of Asgard, and it's all because of you. You can't let that happen Thor, son of Odin, you must stop Loki."

Thor suddenly woke up and shot up in his bed panting heavy as sweat fell down his face. He couldn't let that nightmare come true, he had to talk convince Fury to let Elsa go. He had to put some sense into Elsa somehow. The fate of both their worlds rested in his hands.

Thor marched straight toward Fury's office, demanding for Elsa to be released to his custody.

"Fury you need to release Elsa and hand her over to me at once." Thor demanded

"And why the hell would I do that?" Fury asked

"I have seen a vision, Asguard is covered by ice and been handed over to the Frost Giants by Loki."

"Loki is dead Thor, you told me he died back in the Dark World."

"I thought that too but he is alive, and he plans on putting Elsa under his mind control to use her as his weapon. I was warned back before we even attacked Arendelle that I must protect Elsa from Loki but I didn't listen like I should have. But I must listen now, you must hand her over to me, the fate of both our worlds depend on it."

"I can not let a dangreous criminal go free Thor, she is to be taken into S.H.E.I.L.D custody to await trial for her crimes."

"Elsa's not a dangerous criminal." Thor protested

"She tried to kill Tony." Fury said

"Yeah, because of his own stupidity with that idiotic Ultron idea!" Thor said "If Ultron did the same things to Asgard as what he did to Arendelle I would of reacted the same way! A leader will do anything to protect their people. Hand Elsa over to me, I will protect her from whatever Loki is planning."

"Denied," Fury said "She will be taken to S.H.E.I.L.D custody at once. But if it makes you feel better I will increase security around the prison just in case Loki does indeed attack."

"That won't do any good and you know it." Thor said "You remember what happened last time Loki attacked a facility, the only way to keep both of our worlds safe is to hand her over to me."

"I will not release a dangerous crimal." Fury said "Not going to happen. Remember your rank Thor."

"You are sentencing Asgard to death!" Thor growled

"This conversation is over. Good day Thor."

Thor was furious. Fury had made up his mind and there was no changing it. As Thor walked out of the room he turned to Fury one last time and said "You may not see it because you only have one eye, but you are just like Elsa, stubborn." Then Thor stormed out of the office and back to his bunker where Thor let out a scream in frustration and smashed his hammer into the side wall.

Once he removed his hammer he noticed that he smashed a hole into the wall clear to the next bunker. He noticed in the next bunker Falcon had snuck into Steve's room and was about to help himself to one of Steve's cookies. The impact of Thor smashing a hole into the wall caught Falcon's impact and he turned to face Thor, cookie halfway raised to his mouth as his eyes got real wide. Thor couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion as he stared at the very awkward situation.

"Please don't tell Steve I helped myself to one of his cookies." Falcon begged.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Thor left the room.

A few hours later The Hellicarrier arrived at a remote building on a island off the coast of New York. There Fury led Elsa in handcuff's to her new cell.

"Just to let you know, I could very easily shatter these cuffs off me with my ice. I'm just choosing not to, knowing my team will go to great lengths to free me."

"Shut your trap and move." Fury said. Fury led Elsa to her new cell, this one was bigger then the one on the hellicarrier but still made with unbreakable glass.

"Oh goody, another cell." Elsa said sarcastically as she was led in. Once her handcuff's were taken off, the cell was closed shut. Elsa lifted her left fist over her face and with her right fist started making a winding motion, like she was winding a jack in the box. She continued to make the winding motion until her middle finger rose from her left fist. It was then that the words, innapropiate gesture flashed on the screen.

"Oh I am sorry." Elsa said sarcastically, "I didn't know how this thing worked."

"You know, you would get along real well with Star Lord with that a-hole attitude of yours." Hawkeye said, witnessing the whole thing unfold.

"Who!" Elsa said real loud.

"Star Lord girl," Hawkeye said "You know, famous outlaw, leads a group of space bandits called the Guardian of the Galaxy, looks a lot like Andy Dwyer from Parks and Recreation, wing a bell any?

"Nope." Elsa said

"Oh never mind." Hawkeye said walking away.

Elsa's attention then turned to Thor, who for some odd reason kept on staring at her in the cell, almost like it bothered him for some reason.

"What?" Elsa said "You looking for a place to plant that oversized mallet in me again?"

Thor didn't say a word, what could he say, that he was thinking of a plan to free her and go behind the Avengers back, boy that would make her laugh, and more then likely blow his plans. He knew that he had to get Elsa free somehow. He knew Loki was after her. But without Fury's permission he knew that their was only one way to get Elsa loose.

He would have to betray the Avengers.

Later that night When Elsa was asleep in her cell A illusion of Loki appeared in Elsa's cell and stared down at the sleeping Elsa, a huge smile planted on his face.

"Sleep well my precious Snow Queen." Loki said "For soon you will belong to me!"

 **Hope you guys didn't forget about Loki, for he is about to make his move.**


	17. Chapter 17

Eugene walked into the Queen's office, usually reserved for only Queen Elsa, but with Elsa currently being held captive by the Avengers Anna was the one in charge, giving her access to the office. Anna was talking over battle plans with Wolverine, Cyclops and Rapunzel when Eugene stepped inside.

"We need to talk Anna, now!"

"Can this wait?" Anna asked "We are kind of in the middle of planning how to get Elsa back."

"Now Anna!" Eugene said with a firm demanding tone.

"Fine!" Anna said stepping out of the Queen's office to talk to Eugene alone.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to me in that tone Eugene I rank over you." Anna said

"You really want to get Elsa back and end this war?" Eugene said "There is only one way it's going to happen."

"I'm listening." Anna said as she crossed her arms and legs and leaned back against the office door.

"We got to make a prisoner exchange."

"Excuse me?" Anna said

"We have three of their team being held custody in these walls right now. And the Avengers are probably discussing their own plan to get them back as we speak. If you really want to get Elsa back peacefully then offer the enemy what they want."

"No, that's a horrible idea we do not negotiate with the enemy." Anna said

"Listen Anna, how many lives are you and Elsa willing to risk because of this stupid war. You claim you are getting justice for Arendelle, but all you are doing is putting them more in danger. The best thing you can do for Arendelle is get there Queen back safely. But that will only happen if you give them back their own members as well. Make this prisoner exchange then end this war peacefully before anybody else gets killed."

Anna was silent for a few seconds taken in everything that Eugene said before finally saying. "I'll see what I can do, but I will not make any promises."

"Fair enough." Eugene said "Now go tell that to Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rapunzel, then I got one more thing to discuss afterwords."

"What now?" Anna asked

"You'll see." Eugene replied.

Anna growled at Eugene's attitude towords her and her complete lack of respect toward authority but decided to give in and discuss the prisoner exchange with the others anyway.

"We are going to do a prisoner exchange." Anna said

"What?" Wolverine said shocked

"We are going to offer the full release of Ms. Marvel, Silverclaw, and Agent Hill for Elsa."

"As well as offer a truce that if they agree to release Elsa that we will cease any more plans for further attacks." Eugene said "That way we get Elsa back and end this war without anymore bloodshed."

"This may be our best and safest option." Rapunzel said agreeing to Eugene's plan.

"I'll try to contact the Avengers and discuss our offer with them." Anna said "Anybody know how to reach them?

"I think I still got a calling card from Fury when he asked me to join the Avengers." Wolverine said

"I didn't know Fury asked you to join the Avengers." Cyclops said

"He did but I told him to go fuck himself." Wolverine said

"Why am I not surprised." Cyclops replied

"There's one more thing I need to discuss." Eugene said getting serious again "I'm going back to Corona and am going to turn myself in to the King and Queen."

"What!?" Everybody said in unision.

"Eugene you can't do that." Rapunzel said

"I can't do this anymore." Eugene said "I cannot take this life as a outlaw anymore. Ever since I put back on this hood I have been attacked by a overly strong masked crime fighter and a murderess vigilante. Both times I nearly got myself killed fighting them. I cannot continue to allow myself to get hunted because of what I let the world believe, I just can't take it anymore. I've survived to attacks already but next time I might not be as lucky.

"Eugene, if you turn yourself in to my father, you will die. You know what Corona thinks of the Archer."

"I know Rapunzel." Eugene said "I thought letting the Archer take the blame for what happened would bring peace to Corona and to me but all it has done is bring more pain. They have to know the truth before I get myslef killed."

"But if you turn yourself in Eugene you will get killed" Rapunzel said.

"Maybe." Eugene said "But's it's a risk I got to take.

"Eugene as Princess of Arendelle I forbid you to turn yourself in" Anna said trying to keep Eugene from turning himself in.

"This isn't my kingdom, you have no power over me." Eugene said

"I'm coming with you then." Rapunzel said

"No, I can't let you do that." Eugene said

"You couldn't stop me from joining you when I found out your secret and you cannot stop me now" Rapunzel said. "You and I are a team, so whatever we do we do together. Besides the Black bird is considered a criminal to."

Eugene sighed "Fine, but there is a chance that the both of us will die once we our exposed."

"Then at least we will die together" Rapunzel said. There was no changing her mind. Her mind was made up.

"Then let's turn ourselves in then." Eugene said with a smile.

"I guess there is no convincing you two out of this then." Anna said before the two of them walked out of the room.

"Nope." Eugene said

"Well then, if the worst happens and you don't come back I want you to know that it's been a honor working with the two of you."

"The feelings mutual" Rapunzel said. Then Eugene and Rapunzel walked out of the palace to return to Corona.

"Those two have to be some of the most bravest people I have ever seen." Cyclops said

"Either brave or stupid." Wolverine said "I guess we will find out if they return or not."

"Get the Avengers online will you Logan." Anna said changing the subject.

"Yes your highness."

"Nick Fury." Natasha said back at S.H.I.E.L.D headquaters once Wolverine and Anna contacted the Avengers "You got a message from Arendelle."

"Pull it up" Fury orderd. Natasha nodded and put Anna and Wolverine online.

"Hello Fury" Anna said once she popped up onscreen.

"I must admit Princess I'm a little surprised to be hearing from you."

"Trust me Fury, I wouldn't be calling you unless I was serious about a offer." Anna said trying to take control of the meeting.

"Really? And what type of offer would that be?"

"In case you aren't aware of it Fury I got a few of your members in my custody as we speak. And if I wanted to I could have them executed right now. But instead I am willing to offer their release on one condition, you give us back Elsa. It's a simple prisoner swap Fury, our prisoner for yours. We promise we will return them unharmed and we will leave your team alone and end this fued between us. However if you refuse our offer, then I can't promise that I won't have them executed. It's your choice Fury, take it or leave it. I will give you twenty four hours to discuss your decision. Then Anna signed off leaving Fury and Natasha to discuss among themselves.

"What do you think Nick?" Natasha asked

"We need Hill and the others back regardless. We might have no choice on this one."

"Actually Mr. Fury, I think you can do better then just those three members of yours." A unknown voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a muscular masked man dressed in red with a I on his chest walk inside.

"And just who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"I'm sorry Fury I tried to stop him but he insisted he needed to see you right away." Carter said walking in behind this new guy.

"Names Mr. Incredible, and I have came to assist you."

"Well I appreciate the offer but I am not looking for new recruits right now."

"Oh I'm not here to join your team, just came for a little assistance. See this enemy you are fighting, the kingdom of Arendelle, they are sheltering a criminal I am after, one called the Archer. I have been trying to catch him but so far he has slipped through my grasp."

"Well I would love to help you Mr. Incredible but we sort of have a bigger issue at hand."

"I know that which is why I suggest you add the Archer to your offer."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked

"Arendelle is offering a prisoner exchange, their three prisoners for your one. I think you should also demand the immideate hand over of the Archer to my custody in the deal."

"And just what makes you think they will agree to hand him over."

"If they truly are this desperate to get their Queen back, they will do whatever it takes. This Archer is a dangerous criminal and a murderer. He needs to be brought in at all cost."

"You really want this guy don't you?" Fury asked

"Most definitely."

"Fine" Fury said. "We will demand the handing over of the Archer, as well as the release of our team members for Elsa."

It was night time in Corona when Eugene and Rapunzel arrived, both dressed in their vigilante outfits.

"Well here we go." Eugene said as he stared at the castle at a distance. "No turning back now."

"Nope." Rapunzel said.

"Let's get this over" Eugene said as he shot a arrow over to the castle with a cord attached to the arrow. The two of them then ziplined to a open window inside the King and Queens room and landed inside.

The noise of two intruders entering the room instantly woke the king and queen. And once the king saw the Archer standing in front of him he grabbed his gun off the counter next to his bed and pointed it at the Archer.

"That won't be necessary." Eugene said tossing his bow to the side, rendering himself defenseless.

"Why did you come back?" The king said, "Haven't you caused our kingdom enough horror."

"I'm not what you think I am." Eugene said

"You killed multiple people," The king said "Participated in releasing a gas attack on our city, and killed my advisor, a man the whole kingdom loved."

"While it's true I did kill your advisor Greyson Fox, he wasn't the man you believed him to be."

"What are you talking about?" King Liam asked

"He was the leader of the band of terrorist known as the Wolf Pack, the Alpha Male. He was the one that released the toxic gas onto the kingdom. With the help of Black Bird here and Queen Elsa I was able to stop him. Once he died I took the blame because you and the rest of the kingdom needed someone to believe in, who you could trust. I feared that if the kingdom knew the truth, that they would lose their fath in the royal family, and that was something I couldn't let happen, which is why I took the fall."

"Why should I believe you?" The king said the gun shaking in his hand as he fought believing what the Archer was saying.

"Because you always have." Eugene said, then he lifted the hood off his head and took off his mask. And for the first time he showed his true identity to the King and Queen. King Liam's eyes went real wide and he let the gun drop to the floor as his jaw hit the floor in shock.

"Eugene?"

"When I got attacked last year by the Wolfpack, and round up on that island. I was trained by a man how to use a bow. I then donned the hood and the Archer identity to hunt down the Wolfpack in order to save the kingdom. Once I found out that Greyson was behind the whole thing I decided to let the Archer take the fall in order to save his reputation.

"And I did the same thing." Rapunzel said taking off her wig and mask exposing her identity to the king and Queen as well.

"Rapunzel?" Liam gasped "Your apart of this as well."

"Trust me he didn't want me to get involved but I was just stubborn and persuasive enough to talk him into it." Rapunzel said.

"If you still believe that the two of us our criminals, then that's ok." Eugene said "We won't fight you, we will go quitely, you can arrest us and do whatever you want with us. But I cannot take this life on the run anymore."

"No," Liam said "no, it all makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel said.

"Before the Archer came around, I expected Greyson was up to something. I had entrusted him to work with the police to track down the Wolfpack but every time the police had a lead something would happen that caused the lead to dissapear. I expected Greyson had something to do with it but I was to stubborn to admit it. Once the Archer came around however and took the blame for everything I completely dissmissed any suspicion about Greyson because the kingdom had a fall guy, a person people could believe to be evil. I refused to accept the truth and because of that I have caused you and the kingdom so much pain, because I didn't follow my gut instinct and do something about it when I had the chance."

"Don't blame yourself." Rapunzel said "We all act on our emotions and personal feelings. You did nothing wrong."

"So what are you going to do now?" King Liam asked

"I got one more mission I must do, then after that, if I survive I will give this all up and return to the way things were before."

"Please, forget about this Archer life and come back to us now, where it's safe."

"I can't" Eugene said "Not yet, Arendelle is in need of my assistance. This is my last mission, then I'm done."

"But what if you don't come back." King Liam asked

"Then take care of Corona." Eugene said then Eugene shot a arrow out of the window, a cord attached to the end of the arrow. Eugene ziplined across the cord carrying Rapunzel on his back. King Liam watched as the two of them dissapeared out of sight. And as he watched Liam whispered to himself

"Be safe."

 **Things are about to get real within the next few chapters, Oh and before any of you ask no I haven't seen Captain America Civil War yet. I'm going to see it this upcoming weekend but I was to busy this last weekend to see it. So if you have seen it please don't post no spoilers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. Yes this story is back on, it's been a while and you would be forgiven if you had forgotten about this. But I'm back at it now and this time I'm not stopping till the story is finished. So let's get back to it.**

Anna had called a emergency meeting with the team to discuss the plan of action for when they delivered a prisoner exchange. Anna had prepared a slide projector that showed step by step what they would do so that even daydreamers like Deadpool, could see what the plan was.

"We will take a small team with us to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." Anna said as she pointed to the slide with a laser light. If we take the whole team then that might make S.H.I.E.L.D suspicious of a attack and risk jeopardizing our chances of bringing Elsa back."

"Got it." Logan said as he opened up a can of beer and took a sip, catching the attention of Baymax.

"You know you really shouldn't drink beer, it will damage your liver." Baymax said

"You know, people like you are the reason's I don't like doctors." Logan growled.

Anna spoke up again, trying to get everyone back on track. "Once we get to S.H.I.E.L.D we will..." It was then that Anna clicked onto a new slide and saw to her shock a picture of Deadpool in front of a movie theater, pointing to a poster with his face on it.

"What is this?" Anna asked angrily.

"Um, that seems to be a picture of me at my movie premier." Deadpool said

"I can tell what it is but why is it in my slides?"

"You know, that is a really good question." Deadpool said

Letting out a frustrated growl Anna clicked to the next slide to see another picture of Deadpool, this time with his arm around a mystery woman.

"Um, that is me and Morena Baccarin." Deadpool said as Anna clicked to the next slide to see Deadpool with a cowboy hat.

"That is me at a rodeo."

Next slide had Deadpool on a bull.

"That is me riding a bull."

Next slide

"That is me getting thrown off the bull."

Next slide

"That is me getting thrown off the bull and landing nose first on top of a fat lady's cleavage."

Finally the Deadpool pictures ended and Anna was able to get back on track.

"Anyway" Anna said extremely frustrated. "Once we get to S.H.I.E.L.D we will have three members watching our prisoners to make sure they don't try to escape, we will also have two members in hiding, perched up on the roof of S.H.I.E.L.D just in case Fury or the other Avengers try anything foolish."

"What should we do in case Fury refuses to hand over Elsa?" Mr. Fantastic asked "After all Fury hasn't responded yet to your offer."

"If that happens." Anna said clicking to the next slide, which had three words written on in in huge bold letters "GIVE THEM HELL!"

"Oh I like the sound of that lassie." Merida said

"Hopefully we don't have to give them hell." Anna said "Hopefully they care enough for their employees that they will realize the only way to get them back is with a prisoner exchange. But if they refuse, we all march down there, take Elsa by force, and make the Avengers pay."

Anna then clicked to the next slide but her eyes went wide again when she saw a picture of Deadpool in a Hawaiian shirt, sunhat and shorts, holding a martini in one hand and giving a thumbs up. Anna slowly turned her eyes toward Deadpools direction and gave him a stern look.

"Seriously, I don't know how these pictures got in there." Deadpool said putting his hands up in defense.

Anna just growled in frustration as she clicked to the next slide.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna screamed when she saw the next slide

"Okay now I really don't know how that got in there." Deadpool said as he saw a picture of Deadpool banging GoGo over a convertible. Both Deadpool and GoGo's pants where to the floor and they were mooning the camera as they were leaned over a convertible making love.

Bamax quickly covered Hiro's eyes while everyone else just stood wide eyes, their jaws hitting the floor.

"Is that my convertible?" Fred asked pointing to the slide

"Yes, yes it is." Gogo said embarrassed.

"Okay enough of this," Anna said as she bent down to unplug the projector before any other inappropriate pictures of Deadpool came up. "Here's a quick summery of the plan. They agree to the prisoner exchange we take a small team to meet them. If they refuse we wipe them off the earth. Meeting dismissed. God I need to shower that image out of my mind."

As they all got up and left the other members of Big Hero six turned and stared at GoGo's direction looking for answers to what they just saw.

"What?" GoGo said in defense. "He's actually kind of cute under that mask."

"When we get back to San Fransokyo your washing my car." Fred said disgusted at the fact they banged over his car.

"Just because you have no love life doesn't mean I don't" GoGo responded

"But still that was my car!"

Later after a long and very hot shower to get that image out of her head, Anna was in her room working on the suit Elsa made for her. It had taken quite a bit of damage after her battle with Black Widow but luckily Hiro was able to almost completely repair it. There was a few spots of ice that was chipped off that would only be repaired with Elsa's magic but the gadgets were now thankfully working good as new again.

"Princess Anna." Anna heard Jean's voice call out for her. "Eugene and Rapunzel are back."

Anna's eyes went wide with excitement, they were alive. She stopped what she was doing and got up to greet them.

"Oh my God I thought for sure you wouldn't come back alive." Anna said as she went over to hug the two of them. "So what happened out there?"

"We told the king the truth." Eugene said. "We unmasked ourselves in front of them and told him everything that happened, even about his advisor being the one who gassed the kingdom."

"And he believed you?" Anna asked

"Well it took us unmasking ourselves for him to listen but yeah he knows the truth now and believes us."

"I'm just so glad your back safe," Anna said hugging the two of them again tighter. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you two."

"Oh you would survive, you still have Kristoff." Eugene joked getting a laugh from both Rapunzel and Anna.

"Princess Anna," The three of them heard Cyclops call out. The three of them turned around to see Cyclops walking up to them "You got a message from Fury."

Anna walked into the meeting room where the four of them saw Fury's face on the screen, his faces locked in a serious tone.

"So have you made a decision?" Anna asked, crossing her arms and giving Fury just as serious of a look as he was giving her.

"We have Anna and we will accept the prisoner exchange on one condition.

"Oh really, and what is that?" Anna asked

"You hand over the Archer as well."

"What?" Anna gasped, her eyes turned to Rapunzel and Eugene and even under their masks she could see the look of shock on their faces. "This was not part of our deal. What do you want with him anyway?"

"I have received news that the Archer is in fact a fugitive wanted for murder and terrorist activity. You want your sister back Anna then you will hand him over to face justice."

"And just where did you get these accusations?" Anna asked

"From me." Mr. Incredible said walking up to the screen. Eugene and Rapunzel both went wide eyed again when they saw him.

"Who are you?" Anna asked the mystery person on screen.

"That's Mr. Incredible" Eugene said "I kind of had a brawl with him a while back."

"Did you think I was gone Archer?" Mr. Incredible asked "Did you think I had forgotten about you? I always get the bad guy Archer. And I won't stop until I bring you to justice for your crimes. If you care about this prisoner then you will give yourself up Archer."

"That's our offer Anna," Fury said "Four for one. Our three prisoners plus the Archer, for the Queen of Arendelle. The ball is now in your court princess, what will it be?"

Anna was about to refuse, she was not going to let them take Eugene. She would rather invade them and take Elsa by force then let them take Eugene. But she didn't get the chance to answer before Eugene answered for her.

"Fine you got yourself a deal." Eugene said

"Archer?" Anna gasped "What are you doing?"

"You need your sister back, if giving myself over is the only way to do that then so be it."

"But if you turn yourself in you will die" Rapunzel protested.

"Hey, do you know how many times I've been in prison before?" Eugene said with a comforting smile "I use to be a thief remember. I'm still breathing ain't I."

"But?" Anna said

"I'll be fine," Eugene said "Your sister is more important."

"So we have a deal then?" Fury asked.

Anna sighed, Eugene had his mind made up, and there was no changing it. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Meet us at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ tomorrow at noon with the prisoners and the fugitive, we'll be waiting." Fury then signed off and the screen went back.

"Well looks like I will be paying for my sins after all." Eugene said, a hint of sadness escaping his voice.

"Eugene please you don't have to do this." Rapunzel begged. "I need you."

"What choice do I have? It's my life or Elsa's."

"We can invade them." Anna said "We can lead our entire team to the prison and break her out right now, they wouldn't see it coming."

"Anna please they have Mr. Incredible on their team now." Eugene said "I don't know if you recall or not but I nearly got killed fighting him last time. Yes, we may be able to attack the prison. Yes, we may be able to free Elsa. But it wouldn't be long before the Avengers attacked us again, this time with Mr. Incredible as their ally. We got lucky last battle that none of us got killed. But we pick another fight with them, this time with Mr. Incredible on their side then you our sentencing us all to death. My life is not worth Elsa's or any of yours. You may not like it Anna, I know I don't but this is the only way."

"But Eugene, I don't want you to die," Anna said "Your my friend."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't be doing this if I had any other choice."

"Then we go down together" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel please don't do this to yourself." Eugene said

"Bullshit" Rapunzel replied "Your my husband, you die, I die. Besides, the Black Bird's a fugitive two."

"So five for one then?" Cyclops said finally joining the conversation. "Elsa's important to me too, she grew up with us, but that's a lot."

"If it ends this war." Eugene said "Then it's worth it."

"Then I guess we are all at agreement then." Anna said. "Very well then. Let's go tell the others and then get a team ready and prepare the prisoners for transfer."

On the Avengers Hellicarrier Thor was having a secret meeting with Tony and She Hulk. Thor had made up his mind that he was going to attempt to break Elsa out of the prison. He knew Loki had some type of plan for her, and even though he still wasn't quite sure what the exact plan was, he knew that it would put all of Asgard at risk. For Thor, the safety of Asgard was more important in his eyes than his Loyalty to the Avengers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She Hulk asked when Thor told the two of them what his intentions was. "You will be considered a traitor for this."

"I have no choice." Thor said "Loki is after her, he has some type of plan for her. I need to make sure Loki doesn't get his hands on her."

"How can you be so sure?" She Hulk asked

"Cause I've seen visions." Thor snapped "And in these visions I see Loki standing over Asgard, all of Asgard is covered in ice and handed over to the frost giants. And standing next to Loki is Elsa, her eyes showing that she is under Loki's mind control. My home is in danger, and unless I don't do something that vision is going to become a reality."

"I say you do what you believe must be done." Tony said "Free Elsa, put her under your protection."

"What?" She Hulk asked surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Look," Tony said trying to be the voice of reason. "I know Elsa tried to kill me, and if anybody should hate her and want her to pay for her mistakes it me. But I don't and you know why? Because I believe I understand her."

"What do you mean?" She Hulk said

"Look," Tony said "during my time in Elsa's dungeon I had a couple conversations with her, and during those conversations I never once saw a evil, wicked person but one who was in deep emotional pain. Elsa just witnessed her kingdom get attacked by something I made. She saw people get murdered right in front of her eyes. Elsa's not a evil person, she is a person who is trying to bring justice as well as peace to the families who lost their loved ones. In a way she was in her right to do what she did. Ultron was a mistake of mine. And I'm going to have to live with the fact that I caused the death of many innocent people. Their blood is on my hands. So yes I understand Elsa, I understand where she is coming from. If I was in the same situation, I would want justice to. And I believe Thor is being put in the same situation. Thor is the ruler of Asgard, he is responsible for the protection of his world the same way Elsa is. And he sees a potential threat coming it's way. But he has a chance to stop it before it happens, something Elsa didn't have the chance to do. So yes I believe Thor should go, because just like Elsa, he has to look at the safety of his people."

"Well," Thor said "Thanks for seeing things my way."

"Fine," She Hulk said still not liking the idea. "Do what you want. But you are on your own with this. When Fury finds out about this, and trust me he will, we are going to deny ever knowing about this."

"Understood" Thor said

"One more thing though," She Hulk asked "What makes you think Elsa will listen after everything that has happened."

"I don't know." Thor said "But I got to try, For Asgard's sake." Then Thor opened the side door of the Hellicarrier and flew off. He knew that once this was done he would be deemed a traitor by Fury, and that his days of a Avenger was over and he probably couldn't return to Earth without being hunted by S.h.I.E.L.D. But in his eyes it would all be worth it. Asgard was his home, and his top priority and he would be damned to let anything happen to it. If that made him a traitor, then so be it.

 **Next chapter, Loki makes his move.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wanted to get this up before I go see Logan this Weekend. I have been counting down the days and now it will come out tonight at Midnight. Super hyped.**

"Elsa!"

Elsa opened her eyes. She was asleep in her cell when she heard what sounded like Charles calling our for her. She sat up to try to find where the voice was coming from but saw nothing.

"Elsa,"

She heard it again, "Great, he's inside my head." Elsa griped

"Elsa, you still have time."

"For what?" Elsa said "Why are you in my head Charles?"

"You still have time to make this right." Charles said "Look at where this war has got you. You believe that what you are doing is for the better of Arendelle but all you have done is left them without their Queen. Arendelle needs their Queen. And you can't be with them if your stuck in here."

"Then get me out of here." Elsa said "Get Anna to lead a team over to my location and free me."

"They are on their way as I speak but you must make peace with the Avengers first."

"Why? Why should I make peace with them after all they have done to me?"

"Because you were the one that started this war."

"I didn't start anything" Elsa argued "Tony was the one that made Ultron, he is responsible for all the pain he caused on Arendelle."

"And yet you were the one that decided to take a path of vengeance." Charles said "You let your anger cloud your judgement instead of thinking about the right way to go with this. You marched to his home and abducted him, tossed him in a cell and tried to have him hanged, all without attempting to work out your problems."

"There is nothing to work out." Elsa argued, still refusing to listen to reason. "Innocent people died because of him."

"And innocent people died because of you."

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard that. "What are you talking about?"

"Think back to your battle with the Avengers. Think about the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that got killed in that battle. They were good people as well, they had family, friends, and because you decided to rage war on the Avengers you are responsible for the deaths of those agents. Now there are widows who have to bury their husbands, children who are going to grow up without their father because of you."

Elsa clinched her eyes shut and banged her fist against her cell, could Charles be right, could she be just as wrong as Tony. No, she couldn't be, she's not. There was a difference, those agents should have stayed out her business, it's their own fault for getting involved. She couldn't be like Tony, she couldn't.

"Please," Charles said "We need you to forgive."

Charles then got out of Elsa's head and left Elsa in her cell deep in her thoughts. Elsa didn't know what to think, all she wanted was for those families to have justice. Did she go at this the wrong way? Was her actions those of justice or vengeance? She didn't know what to believe anymore, all she did know is that she had to get out of this cell. She was no use to her kingdom as long as she was stuck in here.

It was then that she heard a loud crash, and the sounds of gunshots going off.

"Anna?" Elsa called out. Could it be? Was Anna here already to free her. It would explain the sound of gunfire. Anna wasn't exactly friends with S.H.I.E.L.D either.

It wasn't Anna though, Elsa's eyes went wide as she saw the mystery figure walk out of the shadows. He was dressed in green wearing a gold cape and a gold helmet on his head with long points sticking out on the top of the helmet. He held a scepter in his right hand, a wicked smirk on his face as he walked closer to Elsa's cell.

A guard ran up to the man firing his gun but the man turned around and stabbed the guard with his scepter through the chest. He then tossed the guards body to the side before sending a blast from the scepter toward another guards direction, sending him flying against a wall.

The man then walked up to Elsa's cell. Elsa crawled as far back to her cell wall as she could, scared out of her mind at what this man might do to her. The man pushed some buttons on the control panel and unlocked the cell. Elsa was just about to shoot ice at the man before he reached out his hand.

"Come with me." The man said

"Who are you?" Elsa asked in a scared tone. She still didn't know if this man was friend or foe or what he wanted with her.

"Names Loki," The man replied "And I'm here to free you, come on."

Elsa was still shook up but this Loki seemed to want to help her, so she nervously took Loki's hand and started to make way for the exit.

The two of them was just a couple of feet from the exit when they heard the sound of Thunder crack and Thor come crashing down to earth in a bolt of lightning.

"LOKI!" Thor roared pointing his hammer toward him. Elsa took a step back and ducked behind Loki scared cause she knew what Thor could do to her. And as strong as her powers was, she was no match for Thor's lighting.

"Well if isn't father's favorite son," Loki growled.

"Let the girl go Loki," Thor said clinching tightly to his hammer, readying it in case Loki attacked.

"Why? So you can lock her up again like a dog? I'm saving her from the likes of you."

"I will not let you manipulate her."

"And I want let you stand in my way." Loki then shot a blue blast from his scepter sending Thor flying through the door.

"Earth has made you soft brother." Loki taunted as he slowly walked toward Thor, who was picking himself up of the floor "Is it due to the training of the mortals? You were never worthy of the thrown. Asgard is in better hands now that I'm in charge."

"What have you done?" Thor growled angrily.

"Oh..." Loki laughed "I've not done anything yet."

In a fit of rage Thor charged him and as the two of them clashed there weapons made contact, clanging against each other knocking them both to the ground. Loki got up first and stood over Thor, lifting his scepter in a vertical position over his head with the head of the scepter facing down. Loki planned on stabbing Thor in the chest with it but as he was in the process of lowering his scepter Thor swung his hammer at Loki's legs and tripped him. Thor then got up and while Loki laid on the ground Thor swung his hammer downward. Loki blocked it with his scepter however causing lighting to shoot of the hammer in all directions. Loki kicked Thor off and once Loki got back on his feet the two of them continued to clash weapons, blocking each others swings with their weapons. Thor pulled his hammer back again and swung, but as Loki blocked his swing again, he was able to gain enough of a push to knock Thor to the ground. Loki raised his scepter attempting again to stab Thor but this time Thor rolled to his right just as Loki's scepter struck concrete. Thor got up and attempted another swing but Loki spun around on his scepter and kicked Thor in the chest as he laughed. The kick did little to knock Thor backwards as he continued his attack. Loki lifted his scepter over his head and swung it like a bat, striking Thor's hammer again, this time however Thor greeted Loki with a punch to the face with his free hand. Thor then followed up his punch by grabbing Loki by the collar, lifting him over his head and throwing him back into the building. Thor then leaped into the air and as Thor swung his hammer building up lighting. Loki took the brief second of vulnerability and struck Loki in the chest, blasting him several feet backwards and clear out into the street. Loki laughed as Thor struggled to get up, and as Loki walked toward him he made more then a dozen holograms of himself and surrounded Thor.

"Which one am I brother?" Each of the Loki's all said simultaneously. Thor swung his hammer at one, only for it to go straight through him.

"Nope, wrong one." Loki laughed. Thor swung at another to his right.

"Wrong again."

"Enough!" Thor said, growing tired of Loki's games. He slammed his hammer into the ground causing lightning to shoot out around him striking each one of the holograms before finally hitting the real one. Loki instantly fell to the ground upon impact, the scepter flying out of his hand.

Loki shook violently as he worked to pick himself off the floor, he reached for his scepter but this time Thor was there first and kicked it away as he put his boot on his chest and pointed his hammer toward him.

"It is over Loki, you have lost."

"No, no, you have lost." Thor's eyes widened as Loki seemingly vanished right before his eyes as well as his scepter, it was another fake.

"You should know by now brother." Loki said from behind. Thor turned around and saw Loki standing five feet away from him on the grass. "I am always full of tricks."

Loki then shot blue rays out of his scepter as Thor tried to block it with lightning from his hammer. Elsa stepped outside as she watched the two of them at a standstill, both firing from their weapons, only for them to overpower each other. Elsa didn't know what to do as she watched them go at each other. Should she run, should she help one of them out? If so who could she trust?

"Help me Elsa," Loki cried turning to face the scared snow queen, "He is going to kill me."

"Don't listen to him Elsa." Thor cried through cliched teeth, focusing all his energy on trying to overpower Loki's attacks.

"Remember who it was who locked you up," Loki continued "And who freed you!"

"He's trying to manipulate you," Thor cried out "Don't let him do it."

"I can't hold on much longer Elsa you got to help me!"

"Don't listen to him Elsa!"

Elsa was so confused right now she didn't know what to do. One one hand Thor was one of the ones responsible fr her being locked away, but on the other hand she had no idea if she could trust this Loki fellow either, especially after watching him in action.

Confused, scared and with no idea who to believe anymore, between these two as well as with Charles, she blindly fired ice from her hand.

And struck Thor right in the side.

The ice knocked Thor to the ground, as well as knocked his hammer out of his hand. That was all Loki needed to gain the upper hand. With a menacing smile on his face Loki fired his scepter at Thor as he laid helplessly on the ground.

"Who's the more powerful brother now!?" Loki laughed as he fired his scepter at Thor.

Elsa's eyes widened in terror as she saw Thor crumbled over in agony, screaming as Loki fired his blue rays out of his scepter.

"Am I worthy of the throne now!?" Loki continued.

"You was never deserving of the throne!" Loki cried out then with one last blast he incased Thor in ice.

Elsa stood frozen in terror as her eyes rested on Thor. Elsa saw how Thor's eyes were rested on her, his eyes showing of signs of hurt and disappointment. For the first time, Elsa actually felt sorry for a member of the Avengers, and was wondering just if she might of made a mistake.

Her attention was suddenly pulled away from Thor as she felt a arm being wrapped around her waist.

"Come with me Elsa." Loki said pulling Elsa to his chest as he rested his specter to his left side.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Somewhere far from here." Elsa watched as the two of them were surrounded by a bunch of colorful light beams, then before she even had a chance to catch her breath she saw herself being shot high into the air far away from her current location with absolutely no idea where she was headed.

A few seconds later Elsa found herself on a strange world. She was on the balcony of a palace she had never seen before and as she looked outside she saw multiple flying vehicles.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki responded.

"Why... Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, you and I have a lot to discuss."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is where I grew up Elsa," Loki said "I was raised here since I was a infant. Me and Thor, we were brothers. Our father was the king of Asgard, he was a good king and ran Asgard well. But one day I found out that he wasn't really my father, and that I wasn't born on Asgard. But instead on a planet of frost giants."

"What does that have to do with me?" Elsa asked "Why can't I just go home?"

"What does this have to do with you?" Loki responded "Why everything. Can you imagine how it must have felt to know that your father is not your real father and that you are not even from the same planet?"

"No I can't?" Elsa said

"It hurt, everything I was told, everything I believed was a lie. And what's worse, I have no shot at the throne." Loki then clenched his scepter tight as his free hand tightened into a fist and he ground his teeth in anger. "That right goes to Thor, someone careless, someone who doesn't know a thing about running a kingdom. I am the more deserving one. Yet I have no shot."

"You still haven't told me what this has to do with me?" Elsa said getting frustrated and impatient with this man.

"I need your help Elsa, I need you to get me the justice I deserve. You see, you and I aren't much different. You can control ice, and I am a frost giant. Do you know how powerful the two of us can be together. We will be unstoppable. With your help, I can get my revenge on this kingdom for what it has done to me. But why stop there though. With your powers Elsa you should be more then just a queen you should be a Goddess."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock when she heard that. What was he saying?

"Once Asgard is taken care of you and I will lead a army to Earth, we will invade it, overrule it. And once the Avengers is disposed of we will rule Earth together as God and Goddess. I will have my throne, and you will be by my side. What do you say?"

Thor was right, Loki was a manipulator, he was flat out mad. Elsa backed away slowly.

"I can't be a part of this." Elsa said "Look, I appreciate that you freed me from my prison but what you are suggesting is madness. Just take me back to Arendelle. I can offer you freedom there to live out your days. You can have a home and be a productive citizen. But don't do this."

Loki frowned in disappointment, he was really hoping for a better reaction from Elsa. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, just please take me home."

Loki let out a deep sigh. "I really didn't want to use this. But you leave me with no other option. Loki then lunged at Elsa and grabbed her the her left arm and slammed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Elsa gasped. Her body was shaking in fear, and the snow was starting to fall from the balcony due to her emotional state.

"It's funny that you think I am giving you a option in the matter Elsa." Loki said as he pressed the tip of his scepter to Elsa's chest. Elsa gasped as her eyes went wide and turned a darker shade of blue compared to her usual light blue eyes. Loki put her under his mind control, and now she was helpless to be anything but loyal to him.

Loki released Elsa's arm and took a few steps back to see if his spell worked. To his approval it worked, Elsa stood still, with a emotionless blank stare on her face as she awaited a order.

"Bow" Loki barked. Elsa got on one knee and bowed to Loki. Loki smiled, she was ready.

"Let's begin."

 **Dun, Dun, Dun. Sorry just thought that sound affect was needed right then. It's about to get real.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I saw Logan the other day and well...Damn, that was...powerful. It's not often a superhero movie puts me in tears like that but goddamn. I'm not going to spoil anything if you haven't seen it but damn... I haven't seen a superhero movie that emotional since the Dark Knight.**

On a planet not to far from Asgard lived the frost giants. The Frost giants was similar in shape to humans and Asgardians but their skin was blue and like their names suggest was taller then humans, often standing eight to ten feet tall. They also could form ice out of thin air hence their name the Frost giants. Frost giants has been at odds with Asguards for many years, few Asgardians dared step foot on their planet, knowing that the giants would treat them hostile.

Loki however wasn't afraid. As he arrived on their planet with Elsa, he showed no signs of fear or worry, because he had a offer for the giants that he knew they wouldn't say no too. Revenge on Asgard.

Since being put under Loki's mind control Elsa now wore a green and gold robe a lot that of Loki's as well as a matching gold helmet. She had yet to say a word since her brainwashing, often expressing a emotionless look and nodding to Loki's every demand.

Loki and Elsa slowly made their way across the icy lands of the giants, they were greeted with stern looks and threatening growls from the other giants, but so far none of them had yet attacked. Loki really hoped it would stay that way because he really didn't want to fight them, but he would if it meant self defense.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here son of Odin." The king of the Frost giants said as he stepped out of the palace. He was a good three feet taller then both Loki and Elsa and could easily kill them if he wanted to. Loki had to be very careful not to upset him, or it would be his life.

"I ensure you that I come in peace." Loki said "I do hope you still aren't mad about me trying to wipe you all out of existence last time? And I hope you will except my most humblest apology."

By this time more ice giants started surrounding the two of them, ready to slaughter them if their king gave the word.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you two where you stand?" The giant king said as a icicle formed around his hand.

"Because I have a ultimatum for you that I do hope you will hear out. A chance for revenge on Asgard."

The king growled but nevertheless he was intrigued.

"I'm listening."

"I betrayed my adoptive father and brother and as a result I have become a fugitive on their planet. I strive to be king but I know that as long as Thor is still alive that I have no shot at the throne. I've slowed him down for the time being but it won't be to long before Thor gets out of his situation and comes after me. That's where you come in."

"Go on."

"I am offering you the chance to invade Asgard. Without their star warrior Thor Asgard won't stand a chance. You can finally get your revenge on Asgard by overthrowing it and taking their warriors as your prisoners. By the time Thor does arrive he will be without his team by his side. With all of you outnumbering him he will never stand a chance. Thor will die, and Asgard will be yours."

"And what about you?"

"I have something bigger in mind. The planet known as Earth. Asgard means nothing to me anymore, you can do with it as you please but the planet Earth on the other hand is a different story. Once Asgard is taken care of I will overrun Earth. And once the Avengers have fallen, I will rule Earth as their God. What do you say? Will you help me?"

The king was silent for a few seconds as he pondered his decision. Finally after thirty seconds he made his decision.

"When do we start?"

Loki let out a huge and menacing grin. "Right now."

On Asgard Sif and the Warriors three were all watching over Heimdall while he was recovering from his battle with Loki. They were all kicking themselves for not noticing Loki was hiding in plain sight this whole time. They were all Warriors, destined to protect Asgard from threats like Loki, and yet Loki had been playing them and hiding in place sight without any detection this whole time. Now with Loki on the run they hoped that Thor would be able to stop him before Loki unleashed whatever it was he was planning.

"Thor will stop him right?" Fandral, One of the members of the Warriors three asked Sif. "I mean he's Thor right? He's better then all of us combined."

Sif didn't respond as she stared out of the balcony of the medical room they were in. She was worried deeply over not just Heimdall but Thor too. Even though Thor had stopped Loki in the past she knew that Loki had one advantage that no other villain that they faced had. Loki was family, and it pained Thor to constantly fight Loki. Thor had tried on multiple occasions to reform Loki, try to get him to put aside his thirst for power and work as a team. As a result a lot of times Thor would let his feelings for Loki blind him in battle. As a result, despite being stronger then Loki, Loki still posed a greater threat to Thor than any Frost giants could ever pose.

The other two members of the Warriors Three Hogun and Volstagg where playing a card game on the floor as Heimdall rested and Fandral and Sif kept watched. They had stayed there in that room since Heimdall's injury and were quite frankly bored out of their minds. Being warriors they would much prefer going out and searching for Loki then playing care giver, even though Hiemdall was a friend.

It was right then that Sif spotted something on the horizon. Fandral spotted it too. Loki was marching straight toward the castle, he had a army of frost giants by his side as well as a woman that none of the Asgardians had seen before. This woman also seemed to have ice powers, but hers was stronger then even the ice giants. She froze the ground with every step she took. And as other Asgardians warriors tried to attack them she would form giants icicles in his hands and fire them at the Asgardians, stabbing them through the chest.

"Oh my god!" Sif gasped. "Hogun, Volstagg, stop with whatever the hell you are doing and grab your weapons we are under attack.

"What about Heimdall?" Hogun asked

"I'll stay here and defend them. But you three need to stop whatever the hell is going on here."

"Copy that." Hogan said as him and Volstagg got and and grabbed their weapons and raced toward the battle scene. Fandral followed after them while Sif locked the door behind her and guarded it. If any frost giants got through she would do anything in her power to prevent them from getting to Heimdell.

"It's just as I feared would happen." Sif suddenly heard Hiemdall say from his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Sif asked.

"I sensed this would happen. That Loki would attack Asgard. That he would use that Earth girl with ice powers as his weapon. I warned Thor about him and pleaded with him to protect the girl for Asgard's sake. But he has failed. You need to save yourself Sif, you need to find Thor, Loki must be stopped before he gets to powerful.

"No I am not leaving you Heimdall, We can still stop Loki."

"No," Heimdall said "Not this time you can't."

Hogun and Volstagg charged the Frost giants, swinging their weapons as they fought the creatures twice their size. Volstagg stabbed one of the giants through the chest while Hogun severed another giant's arm. Fandral meanwhile leaped in the air and stabbed a sword right through the eyes of another giant.

"Is this the best you can do?" Hogun taunted as he stabbed another giant in the chest. "I can do this blindfolded."

It was right then that Hogun along with the other members of the Warriors Three each got struck with ice. They turned to see Elsa walking up to them and before any of them had time to react all three of them found themselves getting incased in ice until only their heads was not covered in ice.

With the Warriors Three unable to fight back and the other Asgardian warriors distracted with the ongoing battle with the Frost giants, Loki laughed as him and Elsa walked over to the incased warriors.

"So this is what has become of the mighty Warriors Three?" Loki laughed. "Pretty pathetic is it not?"

Elsa formed a sword with her ice and was about to behead Hogun but Loki put him right hand on Elsa's shoulder to stop her.

"No Elsa, I don't want these three executed yet. Not until Thor is officially dead. So that Asgard can witness the downfall of their favorite warrior." Loki then turned his gaze toward the three as a wicked smile formed on his face. "But once Thor is dead, and his head displayed for all of Asgard to see. Then you and everyone else who fought by his side, will die." Then Loki turned his attention to Elsa again.

"Elsa, I think it is time we finish this battle don't you think?"

Elsa nodded and the Warriors Three could only watch in horror as Elsa made more then a dozen snow monsters that were even bigger then the Frost giants. These monsters were covered from head to toe in sharp icicles and had razor shard teeth. With a roar the ice monsters attacked the other Asgardians slaughtering anyone that dared attack it.

Sif watched in horror at the scene that was happening below her. She rarely displayed fear on her face but as she watched as one by one, every Asgardian warrior being slaughtered by either the Frost Giants or Elsa's ice monster. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer.

Heimdall could sense the fear in Sif, and he was not going to let her get herself killed for him. Someone had to find Thor, and Sif was the only one left who could.

"Go." Heimdall said "Save yourself, get Thor."

"No, I am not leaving you." Sif protested

"Please," Hiemdell said "I'll be fine, but if you don't get Thor then Asgard will die. Run Sif and don't look back. Get to the bridge, get to earth and find Thor. Please, he's Asgards only hope now!"

Sif really didn't want to leave, she was a warrior and she wanted to fight even if it meant death. Leaving a battle in her head was a coward act, and she was no coward. But Heimdall gave her a reassuring smile that he was going to be okay. Knowing what her mission was, she left and ran toward the Bilfrost bridge. As she ran through the battlefield she took out a few of the ice giants and even sliced the leg of one of Elsa's snow monsters in half. She didn't stop running though, She knew that she had to get to Thor otherwise there were no chance at saving Asgard.

A few Frost giants chased after Sif, but as she got to the Bilfrost bridge she quickly sliced them up and teleported herself toward Earth.

With his powers Heimdall could see Sif safely making it to Earth and with a smile he laid back and watched as Loki broke into the castle infirmary and made his way to him. Hiemdall closed his eyes and accepted whatever fate he was about to seek. He didn't know what Loki was going to do to him but what he did know was that with Sif safe on Earth and searching for Thor, that there was still hope for Asgard, so whether Loki spared his life or killed him right there one thing was for sure. He was at peace.

 **Sorry if this wasn't my strongest chapter. I had a really hard time figuring out how to do this chapter. Next chapter will be stronger I promise. And as I mentioned above go see Logan. It will make you cry.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've been looking forward to writing this chapter.**

Not much had been said during the first hour during the flight from Arendelle to New York. Anna had led a team consisting of Kristoff, Wolverine, Rogue, Eugene, Rapunzel, Baymax, Storm, and the Human Torch. Along with the regular team Anna also had their three prisoners, Mr, Marvel, Silverclaw and agent Hill on board to deliver to Fury in exchange for Elsa.

As Wolverine was flying the blackbird Anna was standing near the the door and staring out the window in silence. Storm didn't need to see Anna's face to tell she was concerned, Elsa was the only family Anna had left and with Elsa being held prisoner it was only natural for her to be concerned. Feeling the need to comfort a friend Storm got up out of her seat to go talk with Anna.

"Your worried about her, aren't you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?" Anna asked

"It's natural," Storm said "Elsa's your family, you two have each other's back. Just like the X-men has each other back."

"This is the first time the two of us have been away since Elsa returned home after living with you all for thirteen years. Who knows what could be happening to her?"

"Elsa is a strong woman, Xavier taught her well during her time with us. Whatever is happening to her, I'm sure she is able to handle herself."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how good of a student was Elsa? She lived with you in that mansion for thirteen years. How was she like during that time?"

"Elsa was..." Storm began "Definitely a interesting student. Her powers was some of the most powerful we have ever seen. She was so scared when Jean and Scott took her end, but Charles instantly took a interest in that girl and treated her like his own daughter, with love and patience. Elsa wasn't always the easiest student, she was stubborn at times and she picked up on Wolverines' temper pretty fast."

"Hey I can hear you from up hear you know!" Wolverine called out, taking offense about the temper comment.

"But," Storm continued. "Xavier never gave up on her, even when Elsa lost her way and froze New York. In a way Elsa found a father figure in Xavier, and sort of looked up to Wolverine as a big brother. The two of them even fought like siblings throughout the years.

"Hey, I will throw you out of this plane and make you fly your on self if you don't zip it with those remarks!" Wolverine called out again from the pilots seat.

"You know it's true Logan," Storm said as Anna couldn't help but chuckle at Wolverine's crankiness. She did see a little bit of Wolverine in Elsa at times. At least now she knew who to blame.

Wolverine muttered a wave of swear words under his breath as he took a cigar out of his pocket and lit up. Wolverine had forgotten that Baymax was on the Blackbird as well until Baymax walked up to him and chastised his smoking.

"You know, you shouldn't smoke you know. Smoking has proven to lead to lung cancer as well as a wave of other life threatening diseases.

"Well, lucky for me then I got mutant healing powers that will prevent that type of stuff from happening to me so I can continue to enjoy my cigar."

"But second hand smoke is also known to kill more non smokers a year then smokers, putting everyone in this plane at high risk of lung cancer."

"I am so glad we took the medical robot along!" Wolverine griped putting out his cigar so Baymax would shut up.

"Don't think anything has changed between us Rogue." Ms. Marvel said as her right wrist was cuffed together with Rogue's. Even though Rogue knew Ms. Marvel was no threat to escape, Anna insisted on the prisoners to remained cuffed to one of their team members for safety reasons. "You think by sparing my life and freeing me will cause me to forget all the pain you caused me? I will never forget what you did to me, and someday Rogue I will repay you for that."

"I know I hurt you Ms. Marvel, and it is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life, but I hope in time you will come to forgive me."

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Ms. Marvel scoffed, for that was something she knew would never happen.

"You know..." Human Torch said trying to spark up some conversation with Kristoff, Silverclaw was cuffed to Human Torch, while Hill was cuffed to Kristoff. "I'm actually surprised Deadpool didn't volunteer to come with us."

"Yeah that is so weird. "Kristoff said "What do you think he is doing right now."

 **Meanwhile, back in Arendelle**

Deadpool was laying on one of the many beds in the royal palace, his pants was pooled down and he held a stuffed unicorn in one hand. With the other hand he was busy playing with himself. It was then that he noticed something was off and turned to face the audience.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm not supposed to be in this chapter!"

 **Now back in New York.**

"Has anyone seen Thor?" Nick Fury had been searching frantically for Thor for the past ten minutes but despite searching every room in the Hellicarrier Thor was nowhere to be seen. "We got to meet with the Princess of Arendelle in two hours for that prisoner exchange and now he is nowhere to be seen."

"That's because he's not here." Tony spoke up

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"I mean I told him he had to do what he thought was best for Asgard. Thor has left to go release Elsa from your prison and put her in his own protective custody."

"He what!?" Fury gasped "And you encouraged him to do it too!?"

"I did." Tony said "Elsa is not a bad person. She just acted out of her emotions, we all were. And now it's time we stop treating her or any of her team as criminals and make up."

"But we needed her for that prisoner exchange!" Fury scolded "If she's gone we don't have any shot at getting our members back and that whole truce thing you want dies. For a billionaire Tony, you can be so stupid you know that?"

"I do what I feel is right, no matter what anybody else thinks."

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later but first we need to stop Thor from taking Elsa!"

It took Fury and the Avengers a little under a hour to reach the prison, during the whole time Tony got a earful from just about everybody about letting Thor defy orders like that. Clint was one of the biggest critics, still angry over his encounter with Elsa's crew back in Arendelle. Tony didn't care what any of them thought though, he still knew that him and Thor made the right decision. He was ready to put this whole ordeal behind him, and if nobody else was then that was their problem.

What Tony didn't expect was what was waiting for him and the Avengers when they arrived to the prison. Waiting for them in the middle of the parking lot, still frozen in ice was Thor, his hammer was resting a few feet away from him. As Tony ran up to Thor he noticed that Thor's eyes was closed shut, but he was still breathing. He was alive but unconscious, he couldn't stay encased in ice for to much longer though. Wasting no time Tony called Vision over to help him. Immediately Vision melted the ice freeing Thor from his icy prison.

"Thor," Tony called out as he started shaking Thor's body trying to get him to wake up. "Thor are you okay, what happened here?"

It was right then that Thor swung his right fist and accidentally punched Tony right in the nose. Tony took a few steps back as he grabbed his now bleeding nose, as Thor sat up and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Thor growled as he stood up and picked up his hammer.

"Thor, did Elsa do that to you?" Natasha asked

"No, Loki did."

"Loki?"

"Yes," Thor then turned toward Nick as his tone got even more heated "I told you Loki was coming! I told you Elsa needed to be protected instead of locked up like a animal! But you didn't listen, you acted out of vengeance just like Elsa and her sister did, and refused to listen to reason! And now because of that Loki has Elsa!"

"Whoa, Loki has Elsa?" Clint asked in shock

"Yes, thank you for finally catching up! Now because of all of yours stubbornness, Asgard and possibly the whole world is in danger!"

"Wait a second?" Natasha spoke up "Elsa's sister is expecting a prisoner exchange. She is on her way right now with our prisoners."

"Well that's not going to happen now." Thor said frustrated

"Well what's going to happen now?" Rhodey asked "What is going to happen when they find out that we don't have their Queen any longer?"

"I guess we are about to find out" Steve said noticing the Black bird landing a few feet away. Anna was the first to step out of the Blackbird, followed closely by Rogue who had Ms. Marvel in her custody, then Kristoff and Human Torch with Silverclaw and Hill. Eugene and Rapunzel then stepped out as well and put there hands up in surrender form. The rest of the crew finally stepped out of the Blackbird and walked up to the Avengers ready to give them their prisoners.

"We got your prisoners Fury." Anna said in a tone that suggested she was in charge of the ordeal. "Now where is my sister?"

"Um yeah about that..." Tony said getting really nervous. This was one thing he didn't expect to happen, and now he didn't know how they were going to act, he knew it wasn't going to be good though. "We don't exactly have her anymore."

"WHAT?"

Wolverine unsheathed his claws and pointed them to the Avengers ready to start gutting them. "Where is Snow Queen you lousy sons of..."

Hawkeye interrupted Wolverine by pulling out his bow and pointing it towards Wolverine's chest.

"I would put those claws back where they belong if I were you."

"Just try and fire that arrow at me bub and see if I don't gut you."

"We had a deal" Anna said "Your prisoners, plus Archer for Elsa. Now where is she!?"

"We don't know!" Steve said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!?"

"Just give the order Anna, and I will gut these pigs." Wolverine said

"Not as long as I'm standing." Hawkeye responded.

"You really think your pathetic arrows will stop me?"

"ENOUGH!" That is when all of them saw lighting flashing above then and Thor appeared in the middle of the two arguing groups, lighting was forming out of his hammer and he was ready to use it in case the situation got out of hand. "All of you, it is reasons like this that is why Elsa is missing in the first place."

"What do you mean all of us?" Hawkeye said "They are the ones that raged war on us!"

"Quite Hawkeye," Thor ordered "Common sense is talking." Thor then started lecturing both sides about how wrong they all were.

"Now none of you are exactly innocent. You both think that your side is in the right." Thor turned to face Anna's team "You for wanting to get justice for your people," Thor then turned to face the Avengers. "And you for wanting to rescue Tony. But the way your going at this, the fighting, the trying to kill each other. Your only making the situation worse. And trust me. I know all about trying to start useless wars. I once tried to pick a needless fight with the Frost Giants and it got me banished here to Earth for a time being. So trust me when I say that there is a better way to go at this."

"Well, how the hell was we supposed to free Tony then Thor?" Fury said "Elsa was just about to hang him."

"Yes, she was. But you also went and arrested her, and locked her up in that prison without even attempting to make peace with her. She is not a bad person, she was just trying to get justice for her people because of that Ultron fiasco that Tony made!"

"Thank you!" Thor heard Anna say.

"I don't necessary believe I agree with your theory Thor." Fury said

"You don't have to agree with him." Tony said speaking up as he joined Thor right between the two feuding groups. "He's right though. If anybody has a reason to hate Elsa it would be me. But I don't and you know why? Because I would think I might would have reacted the same way in her shoes. I made a huge mistake with Ultron, and because of it I needlessly caused the deaths of several innocent people. And it's something I am going to have to live with for the rest of my life. Elsa is just as big of a victim as the people who lost there lives. She was the Queen of Arendelle, it is up to her to protect her kingdom from threats, and even though it was accidental, I did indeed cause a threat. She was just doing what any good monarch would do, try to get justice for those who lost their lives because of me. She's not a bad person, just acting out of her emotions, and as I was locked in her cell I could tell in during our few conversations that she really was hurting emotionally." Tony then turned to face Anna "Princess Anna, I truly am sorry for what I caused your kingdom. I never attended for anybody to be harmed by Ultron, and if I could take it back I would have never created him. I know that nothing I say can never bring back those who lost there lives. But if you can accept my humblest apologies and see just how sorry I am and see just how much guilt I feel from this, than maybe both of us can start finding closure, and possibly start making peace."

Anna was silent for a few moments as she took in everything that Tony had said. She could tell that he honestly was sorry, and that he truly did feel guilty for what he had caused. She just didn't know if she could truly forgive him, not quite yet anyway.

"I appreciate what you just said, and maybe someday I might come to forgiving, you. But that is not today. Right now I got bigger issues to worry about. Like finding my sister."

"I might be able to help you with that." A new voice said from behind. Anna turned around and saw a woman she had never met before run up to the group. Thor seemed to know her though, as his eyes widened and called out her name.

"Sif, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean you might be able to find my sister?"

"Your Sister has ice magic and platinum blonde hair right?"

"Right?"

"Yeah Loki has her, and is using her to attack Asgard."

"What do you mean using her to attack Asgard?" Anna asked

"Loki has her under his mind control. I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't the one in control. Loki had her attack Asgard as well as lead a army of Frost Giants to our land."

"Loki brought frost giants to Asgard!?" Loki gasped

"What are Frost Giants?" Storm asked

"Really dangerous giants." Thor said "My people have been at war with them since before my time. If Loki let's them take over Asgard..."

"They won't" Sif said putting a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder as she looked Thor in the eyes. "You will stop them I know you can."

"It's going to take more then just me though." Thor then looked at both groups. "It's time both our sides make peace, and work together to stop a greater evil. Loki has the Queen of Arendelle, and is using her as a weapon. I need volunteers from both sides to join me in traveling to Asgard and defeating the Frost Giants.

"I'm going." Anna said "If my sister's up there then you bet I'm going to go and find her."

"If she's going I'm going." Kristoff said releasing Hill from her handcuffs and joining Anna. Kristoff then turned to the prisoner he just let free.

"Your free to go Agent Hill."

"We still aren't friends." Hill said

"I can live with that."

"I'm going too." Tony said "And so is Rhodey."

"What, why do I have to go to Asgard?"

"Because your my sidekick and I said so."

"You know when we get back we got to have a conversation about this sidekick status."

Rogue, Baymax, Storm, Human Torch as well as Ms. Marvel also volunteered along with Falcon, Vision .

"The rest of you I need you to stay here and find out what Loki's next target it." Thor said "I have a feeling that Asgard is just the beginning."

"We will." Captain America said "Now go save Asgard."

Tony and Rhodey then signaled their suits as Thor had half the group grasp on to him and the other group grasp on to Sif as the two summoned the wormhole.

"Hand on to your butts." Thor said

"We could do without the Jurassic Park reference thanks." Falcon complained.

It was right then that they shot up the wormhole and headed toward Asgard. They were going to stop Loki, one way or the other.

 **Anybody see that Thor Ragnorak trailer? Looks amazing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody, Deadpool here hacking into Jpbake's computer to deliver today's author's note. I just want to let everybody know that the sexy hunk of a man known as Josh Brolin has been cast as Cable in my new movie. You can look forward to seeing me annoy the shit out of him on June 1, 2018.**

 **Now if you excuse me I'm off to bang GoGo over Fred's car again. Deadpool out. *drop the mic***

On a planet far away from Earth, Loki walked up to a Mysterious figure only known as the Other, a mysterious leader of a extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. Loki held the Tesseract in his hands for the Other to see.

"I have retrieved the Tesseract again, and I ask once again for a army to conquer Earth with."

"Why should I give you another shot?" The Other asked "You already have failed once on your quest."

"Because this time, I have a secret weapon." That is when Elsa stepped out of the shadows. She made icicles appear out of the wall shoot out at The Other, just barely missing him.

"And that is only a small sample of her ability. The Avengers no longer have the one called the Hulk either, he has disappeared and no one knows where he has gone. I know I failed once in conquering Earth but I ensure you I will not fail again. All I ask is another army, larger then before, and with my secret weapon the Snow Queen here not even Earths mightiest heroes can stop me."

The Other thought about it for a minute before finally accepting Loki's offer. "I will allow it one last time but you don't want to fail my master again."

"Trust me." Loki grinned "This time, Earth will be ours."

While Thor and his crew were off towards Asgard, many of Anna's crew was chatting it up with the remaining Avengers and their allies. While many of them still had serious trust issues, they decided that since they were in a no choice situation on teaming up they might as well try to make peace with each other. Eugene was sitting on a couch talking to Clint about why he took up archery and become a vigilante.

"So I was trapped on this island after being shot and left for dead. But when I washed up on this Island off the coast of Corona this man living there rescued me and taught me how to use a bow. Later I found out this was not just some ordinary man but a former vigilante known as the Archer. I begged him to teach me how to use the bow as a weapon so I could take up his mantel and track down the people who tried to kill me. Within a few weeks I was ready and returned home to save my kingdom."

"Wait, you learned to use the bow within only a few weeks?" Clint gasped "It took me years to learn to be the marksman I am today."

"Well maybe that means I'm just better than you." Eugene teased.

"No chance in hell."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Hell yeah it's a challenge."

"Let's shoot arrows bud."

Before the taunts got anymore heated Mr. Incredible walked up to the couch and asked to talk to Eugene in private. Eugene reluctantly agreed and followed Mr. Incredible outside.

"Don't think this temporary truce changes anything between us Archer? I am still going to take you in for the crimes you have done."

"Mr. Incredible I think it is time you know the truth about what really happened that day." Eugene said, really getting annoyed with this whole misunderstanding.

"What's there to know? You attacked a kingdom with fear gas, killed innocent people including a top advisor to the king."

"You are only half right on that." Eugene corrected "I did kill the advisor to the king, Greyson Fox, but I did not set off the fear gas across Corona, Fox did. I only allowed myself to take the blame because Fox was well liked by the people of Corona. If they knew the truth, that he was a evil leader of a gang of terrorist then they would have lost the trust of the royal family, and all who worked for them. I did what I had for the sake of the kingdom. Corona is better off believing that the Archer was a criminal. Not every hero is well received by their home Mr. Incredible, and some hero's are better off with the world thinking they are the enemy. Because sometimes the real truth will cause more harm then good."

"Why should I believe that?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"You obviously have read up on my case Mr. Incredible otherwise you wouldn't have hunted me down like you did. So tell me, have you heard of anymore attacks from the terrorist group known as the Wolf pack?"

"No, not since the day of the gas bomb."

"That is because they all vanished after their leader Fox was killed. Without him they had no leader, no reason to fight. They worshiped him, they were loyal to him to the death. Without him they had no cause, so they disappeared. Don't you see Mr. Incredible, by killing Fox I saved the entire kingdom, but also by taking the fall for it, I did something even bigger, I saved it's reputation too. Corona doesn't need me anymore, and when this is over if you still want to arrest me that's fine, I'll go quietly. But regardless after this is over, the Archer is officially dead.

Mr. Incredible listened to every word that Eugene said, there was evidence of honesty in his voice that led him to suspect that he might be telling the truth after all. But he had to make sure before he just let him walk.

"I'll check in on your story. If what you said is indeed true then our feud is over. But if you are lying,"

"Then I will go quietly without a fight." Eugene finished for him.

"Hey," The two of them heard Steve calling for them "We think we know what Loki's next move is."

The two of them gathered around the rest of the team around a computer screen where they saw on a screen what looked to be a woman setting up some sort of a machine. The Avengers recognized the machine, it was the one the Tesseract was put in to open the portal the last time they faced Loki.

"Well looks like Loki is about to use a old trick again." Natasha said

"Yeah, and I think I know where it's going to take place too." Carter said searching the location on her computer.

Eugene's eyes went wide when he learned the location, it was right here in New York. "We need to get the others here fast."

Up in Asgard Thor and his crew finally arrived on solid ground. Rhodey grabbed his stomach feeling a little sick as he complained about the journey.

"Next time I agree to travel to another world. Somebody stop me." The crew looked around Asgard and gasped at what they saw. The entire place was covered in ice, the sky was dark and dreary, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Um, this might be a stupid question" Falcon said "But does Asgard usually look like this?"

"No," Sif answered "No it doesn't"

"What happened?" Anna asked

"Elsa happened, Elsa and Loki." Thor answered

"And Frost giants." Sif added

"Hurry, We got to find Hiemdell and the Warriors three, but keep a eye out for Frost giants."

Anna turned her head to her left and saw what looked like tall grey skin creatures running toward them, wielding axes and other weaponry.

"Are those Frost giants?" Thor turned his head to see what Anna was staring at before letting out a annoyed sigh.

"Yep."

"Attack!" Sif ordered before her, Thor and the others all charged after the heavenly armed Frost Giants. Thor struck first swinging his hammer like a boomerang, he knocked several giants in the air, knocking them to the ground unconscious before grabbing him hammer and slamming it onto the ground causing lightning to shoot out and strike several of the giants.

"Get out of my home you nasty creatures!" Thor yelled before picking his hammer up turning around and striking another ice giant in the head.

Sif was striking her sword through just about any giant she saw, as soon as she stabbed one through the chest she quickly twisted her body around and sliced through another one. She was so distracted by the swarm of giants attacking her that she didn't see one coming from behind her with a ax until she heard the sound of a blade piercing through skin. She instantly turned around and saw that Anna had ran a blade through the giant's abdomen. The giant fell dead at Sif's feet dropping the ax with a loud clang.

"Thanks." Sif said

"Don't mention it."

Human torch was having way to much fun as he was setting giant after giant on fire. Any giant that came close to him he instantly burned. The giants tried to shoot ice at his direction, only for it to melt before they reached him due to him shooting fire at it. Several giants surrounded Torch hoping that together they could take him down. What none of them counted on was that Torch could fly and suddenly Torch flew in the air and threw fire at them, engulfing them all in fire. Torch just laughed as they all ran away engulfed in flames.

"Man Deadpool would enjoy this!" Torch laughed

"What do you thinks he's doing right now?" Kristoff asked as he battled a giant of his own.

 **Meanwhile back in Arendelle**

Deadpool had GoGo leaning over the hood of Fred's car. GoGo had her pants and underwear down as Deadpool was banging her so hard that Fred's car was literally shaking. GoGo also had her shirt and bra raised above her breast so Deadpool could fondle them. Deadpool then stopped and looked toward the audience. "And you thought I was joking wasn't you?"

 **And now back to the main story.**

Falcon was flying above the giants heads firing his guns, however they were having very little affect and it was taking all that he had to dodge the ice that was being shot at him by the giants. As he was flying he saw Baymax battling one of the giants and knocking it to the ground.

"Yo robot, I could use a hand over hear!"

"Would helping you make he a better care bot?"

"Yes! It would make you a excellent care bot!"

"Then I will help." Baymax then charged the group of giants attacking Falcon and punched the one closest to him, sending the giant flying into another giant. Baymax then leaped in the air and planted his foot right into the face of a giant knocking the giant face first into the dirt, before grabbing the last giant by the throat, slinging it over his head and slamming him into the ground.

"You know you are a lot more violent then you look." Falcon said surprised at how Baymax wiped the floor with those giants.

Rogue and Ms. Marvel, despite their current terms and earlier brawl actually found themselves fighting side by side. They weren't exactly speaking to each other much but they were working as a team to take down the giants.

A giant covered his left hand in a giant icicle and swung towards Rogue. Rogue, however, caught his arm before the ice pierced her skin and pulled it behind the giant's neck and kicked him to his knees. Rogue then tossed the giant into the air into the awaiting arms of Ms. Marvel, who grabbed the giant by his ankles, did a forward flip in the air and slammed the giant into the ground.

Storm found herself allies with War Machine and Iron man. With Tony and Rhodey's helmets equipped with special visors to help them see just about any weather, Storm created a thick fog to blind the giants. With the giants blinded War Machine and Iron man had no problem picking them off.

Once the last of the giants where defeated Thor ordered everyone to head toward the castle where he believed Heimdell and the Warriors three were being held. They all ran as fast as they could to the castle. They ran into a few Frost giants along the way but with all of them working together they weren't much of a match. Especially once they got a riff of Human Torch's fire.

"Sif," Thor ordered "You take the other's to the cell and free our friends. I'm going to find the Frost king and order him to leave at once."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then he will regret what's coming to him." Thor said before he marched off. He had a feeling he would find the Frost king in his father's throne room, considering the fact that every king needs a throne. As he was off on his own mission Sif led the others to the cell room where they did indeed find there friends, as well as other Asgardian warriors being held prisoner _and_ three more Frost giants standing guard. The Frost Giants didn't stand much chance being outnumbered, they quickly fell and Sif grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell doors.

"What took you so long?" Hogun griped once his cell was unlocked.

"Had to go get backup," Sif said. She unlocked Heimdell's cell next "Where's Loki?"

"He's left." Heimdell said

"What about my sister?" Anna asked worried

"She left with him, The two of them went to see The Other."

"The other what?" Kristoff asked

"The leader of a extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri, he's going to build a army, and invade the Earth."

"Oh my god?" Rogue gasped hearing the news.

"Where's he planning on attacking?" Rhodey asked

"He said New York, But I don't know the exact time the attack will happen."

"Then we need to get back to Earth as quickly as possible and be ready for the attack." Tony said "Do you think you will be fine here?"

"I don't think these Frost giants will be getting up soon." Fandral said "And if they do, We'll make sure they go back to sleep."

"Great, now we just have to find Thor!"

Thor made his way to the throne room, where the King of the Frost Giants waited him. This wasn't the same Frost Giant that was Loki's biological father Laufey, for he got murdered at the hands of Loki during his plot to destroy the Frost Giant's race. This was a different King, one who was even more ruthless then Laufey.

"It's over Carath!" Thor yelled "Your army is defeated. Leave Asgard and never return."

Carath was sitting on Odin's throne, his ax rested beside him. Carath just laughed as he picked up his ax and walked toward Thor. "Loki said you would come. I've been looking forward to facing you. I've heard stories, how your Asgard mightiest warrior. So powerful that you are deemed worthy to wield the hammer of Mjolnir. Well let's see how powerful you really are!" Carath then swung his ax, causing Thor to dodge to his right to avoid the King's swing. Thor then swung his hammer striking Carath in his face. Carath growled as he was struck, and in anger he swung his ax again even harder. But Thor dodged out of the way again and this time he struck his hammer hard on the floor causing lightning to shoot out and strike Carath knocking the evil Frost Giant king against a wall hard. Carath was steaming mad and he formed sharp icicles in his hands and lunged at Thor, hoping to pierce him in his chest. But Thor was ready he struck Carath in the side of his head and sent him sliding across the floor as his face hit the ground.

"Give it up Carath. Gather your army and leave Asgard while you still can. I don't want to be forced to kill you."

"That's a shame," Carath said as he slowly picked himself off the floor. "Because only one of us is leaving this battle alive. You want Asgard back? Your going to have to kill me!"

Thor had no choice, he really didn't want to kill anyone today but Carath wasn't going to stop. It was made even more evident as Carath picked up his ax in one hand and formed another icicle in his other. Thor started swinging his hammer as fast as he could to build up steam and then with one mighty heave he chunked Mjolnir at Carath. Mjolnir hit Carath head on and sent him flying out of a castle window. Gravity did the rest and Carath fell to his death hitting the ground hard and dying upon impact. Thor looked down at the deceased body of the former King of the Frost Giant. The deed was done, Asgard was now free.

"Thor!"

Thor turned his head to see Sif running up to him, followed shortly behind by the rest of Thor's crew. "You got to get back to Earth quick. Loki, he's leading a army of Chitauri to Earth. He's going to evade it!"

Back in Arendelle, Scott heard his cell phone ring. And as he picked it up Rapunzel filled him in on everything that had happened, how Elsa was abducted by a evil god before they got there and how they had to make a truce with the Avengers and everything. Scott then gasped when he heard the next part about a possible invasion coming to Earth and once he hung up he quickly ran to the rest of the team.

"Pack your bags everyone, we are heading to New York!"

"What for?" Merida asked

"A invasion is coming!"

 **In case your wondering Carath is just a made up character for this story and not connected to the comics or MCU in any way. Hope you enjoyed it and go see Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 this weekend if you have the chance.**

 **Also, this isn't connected to this story at all but some of my older followers probably remember my story Knights of Arendelle. To this day i still consider it the best story i have ever wrote on this site. Well me and my dad, who is also a writer are going to turn it into a original story and give it a science fiction twist to make it more original. We are then going to enter it into a contest to compete for a grand prize of 20,000 dollars. I'm super excited to do this and can't wait to get started.**


	23. Chapter 23

When both sides arrived in New York there was a lot of confusion from Anna's team when they saw that she and the others who went with her was teaming up with the Avengers. The second Merida arrived in New York and saw Hawkeye next to Wolverine, she pulled out her bow and was ready to end him right then and their. However she put her bow down when Anna stepped in and explained the situation to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Merida asked "After all these are the people who took Elsa, and don't forget who was responsible for the Ultron incident in Arendelle."

"I'm not a big fan of having to do this either Merida but we have no choice." Anna said "Elsa is in danger and the Avengers are the only ones who can help us."

"So who is this Loki?" Mr. Fantastic asked "And what does he want with Elsa?"

"He's the evil adopted brother to Thor." Captain America said "According to what Thor said he plans on using her to conquer Earth."

"And just how does he plan on doing that?" GoGo asked "Elsa is no push over she wouldn't willingly help some psycho take over the world.

"That's just it." Hawkeye said "She isn't willingly doing it. If what Thor found out while in Asgard is true, she is under Loki's mind control. Coming from someone who has been under his mind control I can testify that you have no control of your thoughts or action. You are basically a puppet on a string that he is controlling."

"So your saying that Elsa has been brainwashed and is being used as a puppet?" Merida asked still not convinced.

"Exactly."

"This sounds like a bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Merida said "How do we not know that they made up this whole thing to try to earn our trust only to lure us into a trap." Merida took out her bow again and pointed a arrow right at Hawkeye's head. "I say we end these guys now while we have the chance."

"Their story checks out." Eugene said "There's a machine set up here in New York that is suppose to release a army of aliens that Loki is sending to attack Earth."

"Then we can take them ourselves." Merida protested. "Just like we took on Ultron, we don't need these guys."

"Look" Eugene said getting annoyed with Merida's attitude. "It's been our fighting that has got us into this mess in the first place, now if we are going to save the world and get Elsa back then we have to work together. Otherwise we might never get Elsa back."

"Hey if it means saving the world, I'm in." GoGo said

"Me too." Mr. Fanstastic agreed.

"Fine," Merida relunctantly said "But only because Elsa is in danger." Merida then took out a arrow and pointed it at Hawkeye's throat. "But if your lying, your dead."

"Fair enough."

"The Police have been notified about the possible attack and has closed down the roads in this area." Black Widow said walking up to the team. "If a attack does happen we must try to keep it in this area in order to keep them away from the civilians."

"Where's Thor?" Captain America asked

"He's trying to track down Loki to stop him before any attack does happen."

"Good," Captain America said turning to both the rest of the Avengers and Anna's team. "The rest of you prepare yourselves in case that portal does open."

"What happens if it does?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"Then all hell breaks loose."

Meanwhile on the rooftop of a building not far from where both teams were standing Punisher was setting up a sniper rifle. He had tracked down the Archer's current location and he was planning to finally take him out. As he loaded the rifle, he stared through the scope and started tracing the scope through Archer's body and started to line up his shot.

Loki stood at the edge of the balcony and waited patiently for the main event to start. Everything was set into place, his army was ready, the Tesseract was just about sat up, now all that was waiting was the portal to open up and the show to begin.

Loki suddenly heard the roar of thunder coming from behind him and turned around to see Thor throwing his hammer straight at him. The hammer hit him head on, knocking him backwards and almost knocking him off the balcony in the process. Loki fell to the floor and had no time to react before Thor walked up to him and hit him over the head with his hammer again. Head already spinning he was helpless to do anything as Thor picked him up by the hair and slammed his head against the wall a couple of times before throwing him on the floor.

"Stop this now brother!" Thor roared, slamming his right foot onto Loki's chest.

"You're to late brother!" Loki laughed, despite the pain he was feeling from Thor's wrath, it was not going to stop him from gloating and taunting his arch nemesis. "I've already won. Everything that has happened, everything you have done, has all played a part of my plan."

"What are you talking about?" Thor demanded

"Oh Thor I always was the smarter brother. You may have the muscles and the fighting skills, but I have the brains. I've been at least one step ahead of you all this whole time. While you were fighting a senseless battle with Elsa, I planned out the perfect way to beat all of you. And I must say it fell perfectly."

"Not likely. Your attack on Asgard failed. The frost giants have been defeated and we took back our home."

To Thor's surprise Loki just burst out laughing like he didn't care "Oh Thor do you think I cared about Asgard. I knew the giants would be no match for you. They were just a distraction, puppets, pawns to keep you busy as I got my real army ready. Don't you see Thor? Everything you have done, has been all part of my plan. Admit it Thor, I have beaten you!"

Thor pressed his foot down on Loki's chest harder as his anger grew. "You have not won yet."

"Oh but I have." Loki said "For you see, I still have one more ace up my sleeve."

"What are you talking about?" Thor growled.

Loki lifted his finger and pointed to the building in front of them "Her."

Thor turned around and gasped when he saw Jane on the roof of the next building finishing setting up the Tesseract.

"No!"

"That's right brother. I got your girl, the one thing on Earth you care about is now mine!"

Blinded by rage Thor grabbed Loki by the collar, lifted him three inches off the ground and slammed his back against the wall. "You will break your spell off her."

"And ruin the fun? Now why would I do that?"

"I swear Loki, I'm going to end you!"

"End me if you want, it doesn't change a thing!" Loki taunted "Either way, this time I have won. Now Thor it's your time to make a choice. Which girl are you willing to save? Which war, are you going to end? You can save the woman of your dreams by breaking my connection on her and preventing the alien invasion. But doing so will mean Elsa gets trapped in space forever and her sister will never get her back. Any chance of your two sides having peace will be tarnished and the two of you will continue to fight until one of you are dead."

Thor grounded his teeth in anger. Loki was putting him in a no choice situation here.

"Or you can allow your girlfriend to release the army and while you are so caught up fighting Elsa and the aliens, me and Jane will make our getaway while you and your friends battle my army and hope that you don't parish. If you win you can get Elsa back and your feud with Arendelle will be over. But Jane and I will be long gone."

"Don't do this Loki!" Thor begged, Loki was getting under his skin, making him choose one fight over another.

"We are who we choose to be brother, now choose!"

Thor closed his eyes as he tried to resist playing Loki's game, but he couldn't let that army be released. The lives of not only his team but Anna's would be at risk as well as millions of people. He knew if he prevented Jane from opening that portal that Elsa would never come back home and their feud with Arendelle would only increase. But if he willingly allowed that portal to open, he would be putting millions of people in danger.

"Tough choice isn't it brother? What's it going to be?"

He had no choice, he couldn't let that portal open, no matter what the consequences might bring. It would be far more manageable that what waits on the other side of the portal. As Thor closed his eyes he let out deep sigh as he grabbed his hammer off the floor and flew to the other building "Forgive me Elsa."

Loki laughed he watched Thor leave, even now Thor was playing right in his plan. "Smart choice brother."

"Jane!" Thor called out right as Jane was about to activate the Tesseract. "Jane don't do this."

Jane turned to look at Thor her eyes showing that she was indeed under Loki's spell. "Jane, I know you are in there, you got to fight this."

Jane just glared at Thor, her face lacking any emotions.

"Jane, please you got to snap out of this."

Still no response as Jane just continued to glare at him.

"Jane," Thor cupped Jane's cheeks into his hands as he tried desperately to get through to her. "I know Loki has you under his control, I know you don't know what you are doing, but please if there is even a ounce of your own mind still in there then please, I beg you, you got to stop this before you do something you will regret for the rest of your life."

It was to late though, just as Thor finished speaking the machine activated and opened up the portal, allowing a huge army of Chitauri to fall from the sky riding on flying vehicles from their planet. All the Avengers plus Anna's crew watched in horror as more and more Chitauri came out of that portal and started blasting everything in their path.

Punisher had just perfectly lined up his shot when he heard the noise of the portal opening. He lowered his rifle and looked toward the sky only to stare in shock at what he saw.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god!" Anna gasped from down on the ground.

"That is definitely bigger then the last one." Hawkeye said as he noticed the size of the army was about twice as big as the last time.

"Okay you were right." Merida said towards Hawkeye "I'm sorry."

"Yeah we'll except all of your apologies later" Hawkeye said taking out his bow, "But right now we got some alien ass to kick."

Elsa suddenly came out of the portal riding on a sheet of ice all the way down to the ground, her suit matched that of Loki's even sporting a matching helmet on her hand. In her right hand she held a scepter and in her left she held a sword. Anna and her entire team gasped when they saw Elsa leading the Chitauri into battle.

"Elsa's a bad guy now?" Deadpool gasped

"No," Black widow said "She's under Loki's mind control."

"How do we get her out of it?" Gambit asked

"I got this." Deadpool said walking up to Elsa.

"What are you doing?" Human Torch asked

"I'm going to talk her her, she's my future baby mama."

"Wait since when?" GoGo said

"Five minutes ago."

"But I thought I was your..." Gogo started to say

"I never said I was only going to have one baby mama."

Deadpool then walked up to Elsa and laid down his weapon to show he was no threat.

"Elsa, my babe, look how bad ass you look. The green and yellow it makes you look like awesome, you should really keep that look."

Kristoff just tilted his head in confusion as he watched the thing unfold while Wolverine face palmed in embarrassment.

"But there's one slight problem here Elsa," Deadpool continued "your kind of on the wrong side. See we're the good guys, and these aliens your leading is the bad guys. So if you can just snap out of whatever it is he's got you under and come back and fight with us, then you can really show them aliens how bad ass you truly are in that kick ass suit of yours."

"Is he always like this?" Falcon asked Cyclops

"You have no idea."

"So what do you say Elsa?" Deadpool extended his hand in friendship and everyone watched for a second to see what would happen, only to suddenly step back and scream in horror when Elsa chopped off Deadpool's hand with her sword. Deadpool screamed in surprise and in pain as he saw blood spilling from where his hand use to be and he ran away holding his arm and screaming.

"Somebody kill this crazy bitch!"

Wolverine continued to shake his head in embarrassment but had to quickly turn his attention to the battle when all the aliens started to attack them.

Thor watched as the invasion unfolded right in front of him. He couldn't believe it he failed, he failed to stop Asgard from being attacked and now he failed to stop the same thing from happening to Earth.

"Jane, why?" Thor asked. It was right then that a blast came from the building that Loki was in and shot Jane right in the back, fatally wounding her. Jane fell forward and into Thor's arms. Loki looked toward Loki's direction and saw that he was the one that shot the blast at Jane from his sceptor.

"Told you Thor, I won."

"Jane, please, hang on there Jane!" Thor pleaded as he saw Jane gasping and losing air. Jane's eyes returned back to it's normal shade and as she raised her weak hand and placed it on Thor's cheek she whispered.

"I'm sorry Thor, I had no control."

"Jane, no JANE!"

Jane's body then went limb, and she died there in Thor's arms. Thor cradled her body in his chest as he wept over the loss of the woman he loved.

"Forgive me Jane! Forgive me!"

All of Thor's sadness, quickly turned into seething anger. He was going to make Loki pay for this. Thor sat Jane's body down and picked up his hammer. He then flew toward the building Loki was in and smashed threw the balcony kicking Loki in the chest as he landed.

"I'm going to kill you Loki!"

"You should thank me Thor! That woman made you weak!"

"Oh I'll show you just how weak I am!"

"That's what I like to hear! Come on Thor, show me what you truly got!"

As the two of them clashed one thing was certain to Thor, he was not going to let Loki kill anyone else.

 **Sorry for killing Jane guys. I felt somebody needed to die at some point in this story and with Jane not going to be in the third Thor movie I felt she was the perfect choice. Next chapter is going to be huge guys so don't miss it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Final battle, double length chapter, let's do this!**

Iron Man wasted no time, the second he saw the Chitauri arriving he instantly shot up in the air and started firing after the invaders. He managed to shoot a dozen missals at the Chitauri hitting a target with each one, but to his surprise, the more he killed, the more would come out of that portal. Already nearly a thousand Chitauri had exited the portal and started attacking Earth. They needed to close that portal, and they had to do it fast.

"Um guys," Iron Man said "I could kind of use a hand here." Iron man stared in horror at the size of the army that had arrived on Earth. They barely was able to stop these things the last time they arrived, but this group was double that of the last one. It was going to take everything they had to stop them.

Down on the ground a lot of citizens watched in horror as the Chitauri flew toward the crowd. They instantly started screaming and running for cover when the Chitauri started firing. Invisible Woman saw a young mother frantically trying to get her baby out of it's stroller and run to cover, she then saw a Chitauri about to open fire on the two. Wasting no time she ran to the mother and set up a force field preventing the rays from the Chitauri's flyer to reach them.

"Go now, hurry!" Invisible Woman shouted toward the mother.

"Bless you, thank you." The mother said and instantly ran for cover.

Invisible Woman continued to block the Chitauri's fire with her force field until Archer fired a explosive arrow at the alien, hitting it head on and causing it to explode. Archer then pointed his arrow to the sky and fired another one at a passing ship, hitting it and blowing it up.

Elsewhere on the ground, Spiderman used his webbing to rescue a guy from falling debris by pulling him out from under it. Once the guy was safe he turned his attention to the invaders, shooting his web at one of the Chitauri and pulling him out of his flyer and onto the hard ground. War Machine focused his attention of a Chitauri chasing after a kid. War machine shot a rocket at the Chitauria and blew it up instantly. War Machine then picked up the kid and ran towards a store where there was dozens of people hiding from the battle outside.

"Stay here, and don't come out until the coast is clear." War Machine said, he then flew toward the sky to join Iron Man while the kid watched from the window in complete awe.

Meanwhile Loki charged Thor with his scepter, aiming to put a end to this feud permanently. Thor blocked the blow, with his hammer, and as he pulled his hammer back for a swing, he instantly ducked his head as Loki swung his scepter twice with extreme force. Loki wasn't done yet with his attack. When neither of his swings struck Thor he fired a blue ray towards his direction, Thor dodged to the right, missing the blast and quickly answering the attack with one of his own. Thor swung his hammer and struck Loki's scepter with enough force to knock Loki back a couple feet, Loki's back struck the balcony causing some of the railing to brake and crumble to the ground, luckily not hitting anyone.

"You can't stop me this time brother!" Loki said as he regained his footing after hitting the balcony railing "I've won, I took your girl, took your father, and now I'm about to take your adopted home to!"

In rage Thor blindly swung toward Loki, missing wide right and giving Loki the opening to strike across the face with the side of his scepter, knocking him to the ground. Loki stood over him and put a foot to Thor's chest pinning him to the ground as he readied for the kill.

"Don't worry though brother, your about to join your daddy and girlfriend soon, in the afterlife!"

As police cars arrived to assist the battle, Iron Man and War Machine found themselves with their hands full being chased by more then a dozen Chitauri, thankfully help soon arrived as Anna, and Kristoff arrived in their battle suits joined by Storm and Human Torch.

"Took you long enough!" Iron Man griped as the six of them started firing at the Chitauri,

"Well forgive me for being a little preoccupied trying to make sure the public was safe!" Anna responded, firing a shard of ice from her suit, hitting a Chitauri in the neck.

"Can we focus on the task at hand here and not bicker." War Machine said, shooting a couple of rockets at the invaders, hitting their target head on."

"Thank you." Kristoff said in agreement. It was then that the six of them all paused in shock when they saw about fifty more Chitauri all flying in their direction.

"I think we might need more backup." Kristoff said.

"Then it's your lucky day." They heard Falcon say behind them. They turned around and saw Falcon and Baymax riding on the roof of a battle jet, being flown by Agent Hill and Carter. Falcon jumped off the plain and activated his wing suit and joined the others in battle, followed shortly behind by Baymax."

"Let's give them hell!" Hill said as she started firing bullets at the invaders from inside the jet.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Kristoff said. The ten of them charged toward the army. Kristoff and Anna fired ice from their suits at the wave freezing them in their flyers causing them to crash towards the ground. Iron Man and War Machine fired their rockets blowing up any Chitauri in their path.

"I was told taking out you things would make me a better care bot toward the people." Baymax said as he grabbed one of the Chitauri from it's flyer and chunked toward the pavement below. "So please forgive me for the violence I must unleash on your kind."

As they all fought the Chitauri army in the air suddenly a blast of ice came from below the ground and struck Anna causing her to crash toward the Earth!"

"Anna!" Kristoff cried out in horror watching Anna fall.

"She's be fine we got to focus!" Falcon cried out "There's more coming" Kristoff turned to see a wave of a hundred more all coming toward their direction.

"Oh my god!"

Anna's vision was blurry as she forced herself to stand up after hitting the ground hard. She didn't know where the blast came from but she quickly knew who it belonged to, once her vision finally cleared she turned her head to see Elsa coming toward her, armed with a sword.

"Oh shit!"

Down at another part of the battle, several of both the Avengers and Anna's crew was ducking behind a concrete barrier as the Chitauri kept firing at them.

"We have to shut down that generator." Hawkeye said between deep breaths, he had been running so hard while shooting at the Chitauri that he was almost out of breath.

"I can probably find a way to shut it down." Hiro said "But I need a way to get there, and right now there are far to many aliens blocking the path."

"Me, Archer, Hawkeye and Blackwidow can take care of that." Merida said before she turned to Jean. "Jean can you go with Hiro, no way is he going on that roof top alone without protection. Plus with your two combined minds you should be able to shut down that generator"

"Sure thing" Jean said as she took Hiro by the hand. Merida was the first to step out from behind the barricade. She wasted no time taking a arrow out from her quiver, loading it, and firing it at the Chitauri, and hitting him causing him to fly off his flyer.

"Come on, we got a generator to shut down." The others followed suit, loading their weapons and firing at the invaders. Hawkeye took a explosive arrow, turning to his right he fired at one of the Chitauri in the air, hitting the flyer and causing it to explode. Archer focused his target more closely to the ground where there was a group of three Chitauri running toward their direction. Archer took out three different Arrows and loaded them in his bow at once, firing them and striking each one with a different arrow. Black Widow held a revolver in each hand, aiming for the forehead she gunned down every Chitauri that came within distance.

The building where the generator was at was just across the street, but there was about ten Chitauri blocking their way to there.

"Great how are we going to get past them?" Hawkeye said

"I got this." Merida said as she pulled out a single arrow. Merida noticed that all the Chitauri was standing close to a car, with a wicked smirk on her face she aimed her arrow at the gas tank and fired. The arrow hit it's mark and the gas tank blew up, causing the entire car to explode and blow up the surrounding Chitauri with it. The others just stared at Merida in amazement not knowing what to say. Merida however ran toward the building hollering after the others to follow.

"Hurry you slowpokes, we don't have time to lose, the world is in danger." Shaking there heads the rest just followed after her. Archer was in the process of following Merida as well, but just before he crossed the street he felt a gun being pressed to the back of his head and a warning being issued

"Don't move."

Archer slowly turned his head and noticed the Punisher behind him holding a revolver to the back of his head

"Rogue I'm bringing Hiro and Jean to the building where the generator is at, can you fly them up there?" Merida said over her earpiece

"On it!" Rogue then swooped down and grabbed Hiro by one hand and Jean in the other. She flew the both of them up to the generator before turning her attention onto grabbing one of the Chitauri flyers and spinning it around, knocking the Chitauri out of it and throwing the flyer into incoming flyer blowing it and the Chitauri up.

Hiro ran up to the generator and getting on his knees, Hiro started expecting the machine.

"Let's see, no battery cell, no signs of wires, whatever this blue cube is it seems to be whats powering the generator."

"Its called the Tesseract." Jean said "Charles had a book on it in his office library, it's a powerful energy source of great potential."

"Well how do you shut it down?"

"The thing is not from Earth." Jean said "Only something unworldly would be powerful enough to penetrate the Tesseract and shut down the generator."

"Which would be?" Hiro started to ask.

"I'm not sure."

Hiro looked around at the surrounding invasion. More and more Chitauri was coming, it would only be a matter of time before they overwhelmed them. "Well we better think of something fast"

Back on the ground Merida and the others noticed something else coming out from the portal, no, make that three something else. Three whale like Chitauri creatures came flying out of the portal, smashing it's tail into building, causing more falling dabris.

"Well that's new." Merida responded at the sight of that thing.

"How the hell our we going to take that thing out?" Black Widow asked. That is when they heard a battle cry and saw Mr. Incredible joining the battle and charging at the whale creature. He slammed his fist into the creature causing it to stop in it's path and crash to the ground dead.

"I suppose like that." Black Widow said. That is when Hawkeye got a idea. He took out a grappling arrow and shot it onto the tail of one of the Chitauri's flyers. Grappling himself up he kicked off the driver and steered the flyer towards whale creature. When he was right on top of it jumped off, landed on the head of the creature and shot a arrow in it's head. The creature screamed and fell towards the pavement, crashing right in front of the other two's feet. Smiling Hawkeye jumped off and walked proudly to the two ladies who stared with there mouths open in disbelief. Merida was the one to finally speak

"Well that was impressive."

Not to far down the road, it was the all you can kill buffet for Deadpool as he sliced and diced his way through every Chitauri that dared to come after him. As Deadpool found himself surrounded by over a dozen Chitauri, Deapool took out two swords from his sheath. Wasting no time he swung his sword, slicing the head off of one alien before turning around and stabbing another one throw the head, it's blade exiting through the jaw. Taking out the one sword Deadpool turned and sliced open another alien's abdomen, before stretching his swords out and running them through two Chitauri's coming at him through both sides. He then finished up the attack by impaling both swords through the chest of the final Chitauri.

"I know what you are thinking," Deadpool said to himself, "My boyfriend said this was a superhero story but that one guy in the suit turned that alien into a fucking kabob. Well I may be super but I am far from a hero, and to prove it to you just go watch my movie, available in the movie section of any Wal-Mart, Target, or any other store that knows to sells good taste in movies."

That is when Deadpool saw the last of the three whale creatures flying throw the air, and he quickly removed his swords from the dead Chitauri's chest and glared in awe at the creature.

"I feel like Christmas has just came early," Deadpool squealed before calling Merida over his earpiece "Tell me Merida, are you familiar with the story of Jonah and the whale?"

"Yes I'm familiar." Merida said as she shot a arrow into a the chest of one of the Chitauri "Why the hell you asking?"

"Well, I'm about to recreate it."

"What do you mean your about to recreate it..." that is when the light bulb went off. "Oh no he can't be serious."

Oh but he was, walking toward the flying creature he started waving his arms to get his attention and started yelling.

"Hey, you, over here, your mother was a goldfish!" Suddenly the creature started flying toward him and Deadpool charged right at it. Merida turned her head and her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the creature open it's mouth and Deadpool charging straight into it's direction.

"Deadpool are you crazy!?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Deadpool replied as he leaped right into the creatures mouth. The Creature clamped it's jaw shut and Merida just watched in shock as she heard grunts and groans coming from the creature and it's body jerking in pain and crash to the ground. Then she saw the end of a sword pop out of the tail of the creature and start slicing it's way free. Then Deapool peeled his way out and walked out squealing in glee and bragging how awesome that was. Deapool then took out his phone and snapped a selfie with the dead creature before posting it on Twitter.

"Catch of the day" Deadpool tweeted "#justanotherdayintheoffice" Deadpool posted the tweet and instantly got a reply.

"Ooh it's from Merida" Deadpool squealed "#behindyou?" That is when a sword found itself impaled through Deadpools chest, Deadpool felt the bloody tip of the sword and just seemed to shrug it off.

"Oh that's going to leave a mark." Deadpool then took out his on sword and impaled himself with it the other way, he heard the sound of the sword exiting through his skin and entering through another, clarifying that he impaled whoever it was that was stabbed his. "But that's going to leave a even bigger mark."

Merida just face palmed herself in disbelief as Deadpool pulled out his sword from his skin, and whistled to himself happily as he returned to battle.

Back in the sky Human Torch was flying ahead of the jet shooting flames at oncoming Chitauri.

"Get off our planet alien scum!" Human Torch screamed as he engulfed a Chitauri and it's flyer in flames. Storm flew beside him sending lighting through the aliens bodies. Iron Man and War Machine flew side by side firing missals while Falcon flew shortly ahead facing upward at the invasion firing his guns at bypassing Chitauri.

"There's more coming." Kristoff noticed as another wave was making it's way to them.

"Light them up." Hill said grabbing the controls to the machine gun and firing. She took out two Chitauri flyer and was aiming the gun to take out a third when suddenly a blast came from one of the Chitauri and suddenly Hill smelt smoke coming from the jet. She turned and saw that the Chitauri took out their engine and she and Carter was losing altitude at a enormous speed and started to nose dive.

"Guy's I've been hit, I'm losing altitude, mayday mayday!" Hill and Carter closed their eyes and readied for a hard and potentially fatal landing when suddenly their Jet stopped and started to position itself in a upright position again.

"Don't worry we got you." The two of them heard Rogue say. They opened their eyes and saw Rogue at the nose of the jet and Ms. Marvel at the tail. They slowly set the jet softly on the ground and opened the door to let Hill and Carter out.

"Thanks." Carter said.

"Don't mention it." Rogue replied. That is when a huge swarm of Chitauri came running after them. Both teams in both the air and the ground, readied themselves for attack. Merida was the first to fire, shooting a Chitauri in the chest killing it on impact.

"Let's do this!" Merida said and with that both teams charged after the Chitauri, determined to not let them take their planet. Merida hit one over the head with her bow, knocking it to the ground before finishing it of with a arrow. She made a ninety degree turn and fired another arrow at a Chitauri before turning her attention to the sky and firing one at a bypassing flyer, shooting it and causing the flyer to spin out of control and crash, killing the driver. Rapunzel swung her staff striking a couple Chitauris over the head. She knocked one to the ground, made a one hundred degree turn and smashed her staff into another. She then activated her sonic scream and unleashed it on three Chitauris, the scream knocked them all to the ground, giving Black Widow the opportunity to finish them off with her revolver. Cyclop's attention was focused on firing at the wave of flyers above them, hitting the flyers right in the middle causing them to crash. Hawkeye took out three Chitauri on the ground, turned around and saw some that where on flyers land at a gas station. Not wanting to give them the opportunity to do any damage on the ground he took out a arrow fired it at the propane tank and blew the whole gas station up, killing every Chitauri at the station on impact. Storm created a fog blinding the Chitauri allowing Wolverine the opportunity to run his claws through several of the aliens, while Human Torch used his arms as a flame thrower engulfing several in flames. Deadpool ran his sword threw across the torso of one Chitauri slicing it in half before turning and impaling another another in the chest. Baymax punched one in the head knocking him down before picking him up and body slamming him across the hard pavement. Captain America threw his shield at a couple causing them to ricochet off one Chitauri's face, flew back into Captain America's hand before leaping into the air and slamming down into another Chitauri's face. GoGo was fighting alongside Captain, slinging several of her disk at the Chitauri, most of them hitting her target. As Captain America's shield ricocheted off another Chitauri Gogo grabbed it struck it over one Chitauri's head slung one of her disks tossed the shield back to Captain America who smashed it over the head of a Chitauri. Iron Man and War Machine took care of most of the Chitauris in the sky firing shooting down any flyers that came their way. Kristoff fired ice at the Chitauri, while Mr. Incredible with all his strength picked up a parked car at Stark's Industries and tossed it at one of the Chitauris in the air, almost hitting Iron Man in the process. Noticing where the car was thrown from Iron Man turned and glared at Mr. Incredible.

"Please tell me that was not my car."

At another part of the battle Punisher was still pointing his gun at Archer, not letting him leave.

"Punisher, we don't have time for this look around you, there is a invasion happening."

"I'll take care of this invasion, but first I'm going to take care of you. Your a murderer, a terrorist, you killed a royal advisor and set off a gas bomb in the middle of Corona."

"Punisher I am not what you think I am. Yes I killed Fox, but Fox was not who you thought he was. Fox was the real terrorist, part of a organization known as the Wolfpack. He was the one that set off the gas bomb on Corona. I killed him yes, but I let myself take the blame because Fox was a well beloved advisor in the kingdom, I wanted to protect his reputation and felt if the kingdom knew the truth they would start to lose faith in the monarchs."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Think about it Punisher, The Wolf Pack vanished after Fox died, he was the alpha, without him they had no leader. The Wolfpack was running wild in Corona at the time, if Fox was just a innocent bystander do you think the Wolfpack would disappear? I know that the King and Queen of Corona sent you Punisher, why else would you be so determined to take me down."

"For justice for the people you killed."

"The people I killed were all murderers. Call The King of Corona, he knows the truth now I talked to him a few days ago. You ask him if I'm lying or not. Afterword if you still think I am a criminal then after this alien invasion you can come after me. But right now we got more important things to focus on, this invasion."

Punisher ground his teeth in disgust as he lowered his revolver. "We'll handle these invaders, then we'll see for certain if your telling the truth. I'm not letting you our of my sight though."

"Fair enough." Archer then took out his bow and ran toward the battle.

Back Elswhere, Loki lowered his scepter aiming to kill Thor, luckily Thor was able to use his hammer to block the scepter and knock Loki back a couple feet. Now it was Thor's turn to attack, running toward Loki he swung his hammer, only for Loki to dodge to the right and Thor making contact with a wall. Thor quickly pulled his hammer out of the wall and continued to swing at Loki, determined not to give up. Loki ducked as Thor swung his hammer, dodging to his right allowing him to strike Thor in the side. The strike knocked Thor back a couple feet, and before Thor could ready another attack Loki fired a blast out of his scepter, hitting Thor in the chest and sending him flying off the edge of the balcony dropping his hammer in the process.

"Goodbye brother." Loki laughed. It was then that Loki sensed something wasn't right. Loki stared at the hammer laying on the ground and saw that it was wriggling. Then it started flying toward the direction where Thor fell. Loki couldn't believe it, Thor was signalling his hammer. As soon as the hammer flew off the balcony Loki ran to the edge to see if he could spot Thor's body. To his horror Thor was nowhere in sight. How could this be? Loki shot him in the chest he should be dead. That is when he heard the crack of thunder and a shiver suddenly was sent down Loki's spine. Thor sailed high in the sky, lighting running down the entirety of his hammer, Thor then flew straight toward Loki, his face sporting anger and determination. Loki's eyes went wide in horror and it was right then that he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh crap!" It was the hammer that made contact first. Thor's feet didn't even touch the ground before his hammer made contact with the lower end of Loki's jaw. Loki hit the ground hard, rubbing his jaw in pain. Thor wasn't done yet though, not by a long shot, he was going to make Loki pay for everything he had did. Walking over to Loki he swung his hammer again, striking the left side of Loki's face.

"That was for father!" Thor said before hitting hitting Loki again, this time sending him crashing through a wall "That was for Jane!" Thor grabbed Loki by the collar and swinging his hammer, he sent Loki crashing through the roof, Thor flew up through the hole and reached Loki before he crashed to the ground. Thor struck Loki again in mid air, sending him crashing to the ground so hard that Thor knew he was not going to be getting up for at least a couple hours maybe even more. "And that was for everything else you have done." With Loki down for the couny Thor picked up Loki's scepter and walked off, leaving his brother alone to stare at the ceiling moaning in pain.

Back at the generator, Jean and Hiro was still trying to figure out how to shut the machine down. Desperate to get the portal closed Jean called the rest of the crew on the ground for answers.

"Does anybody down there know how the generator was shut down last time?"

"With Loki's scepter." Black Widow said over her earpiece. "His scepter has the power to shut that thing down."

"Well how are we going to get our hands on it?" Hiro asked "We don't even know where he is."

"Say please." The two of them heard, the two turned around and saw Thor standing behind them with the scepter in hand.

"Let's get thing thing shut down shall we." Hiro said as he took the scepter in his hands.

Back on the ground, Anna was struggling to avoid the strikes coming from Elsa's sword. She knew Elsa was brainwashed, but seeing her sister attack her like she was hurt more then any blade could.

"Come on Elsa, you got to snap out of it!" Anna said "Please, I'm your sister! I know you are still in there, and I'm pleading for you, please stop!"

Elsa wasn't listening, Loki's control was to powerful. She kicked Anna in the gut knocking her to the ground as she readied her sword for the killing strike.

"If your going to kill me, go ahead. But I cannot fight you anymore." Anna said with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know if Elsa could hear her, but if Elsa did Anna hoped that her pleading words would be enough to break the spell. "I just want to say though, that whatever happens, I will still love you."

It was right then that Hawkeye came from behind and struck Elsa over the head with the back of his bow, knocking her to the ground.

"Your Welcome." Hawkeye said before putting another arrow in his bow and returning to battle.

Anna then heard Elsa call out her name. Anna quickly walked over to where Elsa was laying and helped her up. "Elsa is it you in there? Your no longer mind controlled."

"Anna... Anna forgive me. I knew what was happening but I had no control over my body, I couldn't stop And I.. I nearly killed you." Elsa fell into Anna's arms sobbing over the fact that she nearly killed her sister.

"It's okay, Elsa, I know it wasn't you in control there. I'm just glad your back, that blow to the head must have been what it took to break Loki's hold."

Elsa then got her first look at the battle raging in New York and her face lit up in horror at what she saw.

"We got to stop these things."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we might have another problem on our hands." The two heard Iron Man say as he flew to them. " I just got word from Fury, his superiors has fired a nuclear missal this way to take out the Chitauri."

"What?" Anna gasped "That will kill millions of innocent civilians."

"I know that."

"Well how are we going to take out that missal?"

It was then that Elsa had a idea, she didn't like the idea because she knew it was more then likely a one was trip but at the same time she knew it might be the only way to stop the Chitauri and save millions of lives.

"I can do it."

"What?" Iron Man asked confused.

"I'm technically the leader of Loki's army. I led these aliens here, I can lead them out. If I can get my hands on that missal, I can fly it into the portal, the aliens will follow me in there, and I can take them out in there."

"What?" Anna gasped "Elsa, no, you will die!"

"Elsa, if you do that, you know it's a one way trip" Iron Man said. "You won't be coming back from this."

"Then, I will finally be able to redeem myself for my biggest mistake." Elsa said "Tony, in case I don't come back from this, I want you to know, that I pardon you. Your conviction has been overturned. Your a free man."

"Elsa don't do this just because of me." Tony said

"I'm not." Elsa said "I'm doing this because of _me._ " Elsa then activated her jet pack on her suit and flew toward where she saw the missal coming from. As she flew she overheard Hiro and Jean on her earpiece say they almost had the portal closed, causing Elsa to interrupt.

"Hiro don't close that portal yet."

"Elsa is that you," Hiro asked "Your no longer under Loki's spell?

"Yes it's me Hiro, Loki no longer has control over me, Listen I don't have much time to explain but do not shut that portal yet."

"Well why not?"

Elsa reached the missal and grabbed hold of it. She then started flying it toward the direction of the portal. The Chitauri sensing their leader heading toward the portal followed suit. "Because I'm leading the Chitauri back in their along with a nuclear missal."

"What!" She heard everybody say, she didn't realize that her earpiece was currently activated to reach everybody on both teams. Not that she cared, it would be easier to say her goodbyes this way.

"Elsa are you crazy." Kristoff said

"It's the only way." Elsa said "Kristoff, promise me, that you will take care of my sister for me."

"I... I promise." Kristoff said trying to hold back his emotions. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw Elsa.

"Logan," Elsa said "You were like a big brother to me back at the X mansion, you watched over me, protected me. And we ignored the living hell out of each other all the time too.

"Elsa..." Logan started to say but couldn't find the words to continue.

"Charles."

"Elsa." Charles replied Charles was watching his team threw Cerebro and could see what was going on with Elsa.

"Charles. You were a father figure to me. You took me into your care at the most vulnerable time in my life." Tears was starting to stream down Elsa's face as she remembered all the things Charles did for her. "You taught me how to control my powers, how to not be scared of who I was. And even when I had lost my way and forgot who I was, you never gave up on me. I can never repay you for everything you did for me."

"Elsa please..."

"And Deadpool."

"Yes." Deadpool said thankful his mask hid the tears he was shedding right now.

"Watch your language." Elsa said with a small smile.

"I'll try."

"And Anna." Elsa finally said "Oh Anna I love you, my biggest regret is how we missed out on so many years together. Everyday I wonder how things could have been different. If I hadn't ran away that day, if I wasn't scared of my powers, how different our lives could have been. You never stopped searching for me though, even when I didn't want to be found you still came for me. I don't deserve a sister like you Anna. You are the best thing in my life. Take care of Arendelle for me. I know you will be a better Queen than I ever was.

"Elsa, no don't."

"Goodbye Anna"

"ELSA!"

Everybody watched in shock and disbelief as finally went through the portal, along with every Chitauri following suit. Anna fell into Kristoff's arms sobbing, and Kristoff hugged her close in comfort. Anna wasn't the only one in tears, Rogue, one of Elsa's closest friends from her days as a X-men found tears escaping her eyes as well, and found herself needing comfort from Gambit. Rapunzel cupped a fist over her mouth as tears escaped her eyes as well, while Archer lowered his head in respect.

Once the last Chitauri entered the portal Jean turned to Hiro and made the difficult decision.

"Close it." Hiro stabbed the Tesseract with Loki's scepter and watched as the portal started slowly getting smaller.

Inside the portal Elsa closed her eyes at peace with herself as she embraced her death. She didn't care if she didn't survive this, knowing that the planet and her friends was safe was enough in her eyes. So as she continued to fly deeper into the portal she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

"Elsa," Charles voice said through Elsa's earpiece "You still have time." Elsa opened her eyes and turned her head. The portal wasn't completely closed yet. She did still have time to make it. Feeling a new urge for survival, Elsa let go of the missal and made her way back toward the direction of the portal. That is when the missal exploded, the blast sent Elsa falling at a high rate of speed toward the portal, knocking her unconscious and damaging her suit making it impossible for her to fly. Unconsciously free falling, Elsa exited the portal just as it finished closing her rate of speed increasing as she entered Earth's gravity.

"Wait, I see her." Clyclops pointed to the sky. The others looked to the sky and saw Elsa's body falling faster and faster to the ground.

"Why isn't she slowing down?" Anna asked concerned that is it donned on everybody what happened. "Oh my god we got to do something."

Iron Man didn't need to be told, he instantly flew up toward where Elsa was falling and grabbed her, gently flying back down to the ground and placed her softly on the ground. The impact from the blast completely blew off Elsa's visor and the chest piece to her suit, as soon as she was laid on the ground, Tony took off his helmet and placed his ear to Elsa's chest, that is when he came to a horrible realization.

"Guy's she's not breathing and I don't feel a heartbeat."

"Oh my god!" Anna cried, cupping her mouth with her right hand "Baymax do something."

"As advanced as I am in medical care I am not equipped with a defibrillator.

"I can probably get her heart beating again." Storm said stepping up

"Hurry!" Anna pleaded.

Storm crouched over Elsa's body and placed her fingertips on Elsa's chest.

"Don't give up on us Elsa!" Storm said she then sent a small shock of lightning to Elsa's heart. Nothing happened.

"Come on Elsa live dang it!" Storm said giving Elsa another shock "Don't you die on us!" Still nothing.

"COME ON ELSA!" It was then with the third shock that Elsa's body shot upright and she started gasping for air.

"Elsa oh my god!" Anna screamed running up and giving her a hug "You nearly gave us a heart attack."

"Oh Anna," Elsa gasped as she welcomed Anna's warm loving hug.

"You gave us quite the scare kid." Wolverine said patting Elsa on the shoulder.

"Your suit was damaged and you was unconscious," Captain America said "Lucky for you Tony was able to reach you in time.

"Tony?" Elsa asked "You saved me, even after everything I have done to you."

"I never faulted you for anything Elsa," Tony said "You were just trying to get justice for your people. Plus you sort of pardoned me there before you attempted suicide so I kind of owed you."

"Thank you," Elsa breathed. It was then that Deadpool came running up and grabbed Elsa and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Oh Elsa, your alive, you had me so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady! Oh I'm so glad your safe!"

Elsa and everybody couldn't help but laugh at Deadpool over dramatic emotions. It was then while she was locked in Deadpool's hug that she remembered something.

"Where's Loki?"

After laying on the ground in pain for well over a hour Loki attempted to try to get up and leave, hoping he could make his getaway before The Avengers arrived. Unfortunately for him the second he got up and turned to leave he saw standing at the doorway was both the Avengers and Elsa's team all standing in his way, their weapons drawn and ready, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Um..." Loki gulped, knowing he defeated "Anybody care for a drink?"

 **Scared you a bit there at the end didn't I? Good, that was what i was going for. Next chapter will be the final chapter, everything will be wrapped up and this story will be concluded. Don't even think about missing it. Till then, see you later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it, the final chapter to the third and possibly last installment to my Frozen/Marvel universe. After two crossovers with the X-men and a battle against the Avengers we have finally reached the end. It has been fun, I've worked on this universe for over two years now and it's led to some of my greatest stories. But unless it's Transformers or the Fast and Furious series nothing can last forever. So let's quickly wrap up the last installment of my epic Frozen/Marvel universe.**

She didn't have the nerves to face them, not after what she did. As the Avengers attended the funeral for their friend Jane Foster, Elsa watched it from a distance behind a tree, to ashamed of herself to join the others. She blamed herself for Jane's death, if she hadn't had allowed herself to be brainwashed by Loki, if she had fought back the mind control, Jane would still be alive. As she watched as each of the Avengers said their goodbyes and took a rose, Elsa watched in complete silence, tears streaming down her face. Finally when the funeral was over and the Avengers started to leave, Thor laid eyes on Elsa. Elsa stood in silence for a few seconds, wondering what on Earth she could say to him. After all, Thor loved Jane more than any of the other Avengers, they had a relationship, and it was Elsa's fault that Jane was no longer alive.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said, finally having the nerve to speak. "Truly I am."

Thor let out a deep sigh, he could tell just how guilt stricken Elsa was. "I appreciate that Elsa." Thor than raised his hammer to the sky and beamed back up to Asgard. Thor had Loki's trial to take care of, and now with his father gone, Thor was now the rightful king of Asgard. Thor didn't know how good of a king he would be, or necessarily how he would handle the throne. But one thing he did know was that he would make sure Loki would never harm anyone else again. He was going to lock Loki away for life, and this time, he would make sure he never got out.

Less then a hour later Elsa was sitting on the edge of the balcony of her ice castle. A couple years ago this was the castle she made when she ran away from the X-men after she accidentally struck Rogue with her powers. Now however she was using the castle as a way to get away and just ponder in her guilt. All she wanted to do was get justice for those who lost there lives because of Ultron. But instead she ended up making everything worse and causing a innocent person her life. She was just like Stark in her eyes. And now she had to live with the death of a innocent person for the rest of her life. How could she forgive herself after something like this?

As she sat on her balcony, her head hung low in guilt and tears streaming down her face, Tony Stark flew up to her in his Iron Man suit and sat beside her on the balcony.

"Your sister said I could probably find you here." Tony said taking off his helmet as he sat down and looked at the view from the castle balcony. "Wow what a view, you can probably see all of New York City up here."

"How many people Stark?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many people died because of me?"

"Oh no don't think that Elsa it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Elsa sobbed standing up as she let the tears flow harder. "It is my fault, I allowed this to happen, I allowed Loki to possess me, to use me like a puppet in his sick plan! I allowed it to happen because I was to obsessed in my quest to kill you. I thought if I punished you for creating Ultron that I would finally have peace and Arendelle would go back to the way it was before hand. But all I did was make things worse. Many S.H.I.E.L.D agents died because of me, than Asgard got attacked while I was under Loki's spell causing many Asgardians to die, and then your friend got murdered and I attacked New York, the city I called home for thirteen years! I called New York home for thirteen years and I nearly leveled it to the ground Tony, that was not you, that was me! How can I live with myself knowing everything that I allowed to happen? How can you not hate me for what I did to you? You deserve to hate me Tony, you deserve to kill me. Part of me wants you kill me! So why want you?"

"You want the honest answer? It is because I see myself in you. Believe it or not Elsa you and me are not that much different."

"What do you mean?"

"I ain't no saint my own self Elsa, I have made plenty of mistakes. A few of them nearly cost me my life and the the life of the people closest to me. I've struggled with alcohol abuse, gave a terrorist my home address, and of course created a droid that nearly destroyed the whole planet."

"How are you able to find peace? Knowing everything you have done?"

"Well for one looking at all the positive things I have done. Elsa you are the Queen of Arendelle, your people loves you. They wouldn't love you the way they do unless they believe you have done a good job with the kingdom. And despite your mistake Elsa, your heart was in the right place. You wanted justice for those that lost their lives due to my mistake, I cannot fault you for that nor will I. You made a mistake the way you handled the situation, but it was only because I made a mistake first. We're both human Elsa, just because you are a mutant doesn't mean you won't make the mistakes a human does. Now the question is how will you handle your mistake now that you have realized it. Will you continue to mope around and feel sorry for yourself and isolate yourself from your family and friends again. Or will you forgive yourself, move on and learn from it and fix it?"

"I don't know how to forgive myself Tony after something like this?"

"Sometimes it is hard. Sometimes the bigger the mistake the harder it is to forgive yourself. But the sooner you accept that what is done is done, than the sooner you can can find peace. Elsa please, you started this whole mission in order to bring peace, don't let guilt stop you from bringing peace to yourself and your people. Your kingdom deserves to have peace again, it needs you to be at peace and be strong. Take it from someone who had walked in your shoes before, I have made lots of mistakes, to many to count, and I have hit rock bottom on countless occasions. You think you are alone but your not. So please I beg you Elsa, don't make the same mistakes I have, you need to be strong you need to forgive yourself, not just for your people, but for yourself as well."

"I will try Tony, I honestly will. But it won't come easy."

"Your right Elsa, it won't. But it will happen. I have faith in you." Tony then activated the rockets in his suit and started to fly back before hovering himself in front of where Elsa was standing. "Want to fly back?"

"If it's okay with you Tony, I think I would like to stay here for a little bit longer."

"Good luck Elsa." Tony then flew away leaving Elsa alone in her thoughts. Tony was right, she needed to be strong for her people. If they saw her vulnerable then they to would feel vulnerable. She still didn't quite know how, but she knew she had to try.

It was about a hour and a half later before Elsa arrived back to the X mansion. Most everybody had since left and returned back to their normal lives including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Big Hero Six and Spiderman. All that was left in the mansion was the X-men themselves since it was their home, Elsa Kristoff and Anna, Eugene and Rapunzel, Merida, and Mr. Incredible and Punisher.

Eugene was packing his things ready to head back to Corona with Rapunzel when Mr. Incredible and Punisher opened the door.

"You got a minute Archer?" Mr. Incredible asked

"I guess" Eugene said. "What's up?"

"Well me and Punisher have been looking into what you said and turns out your telling the truth and we apologize for the pain we have caused."

"Well I accept that." Eugene said

"One thing I don't understand though" Punisher said "Why willingly let the world believe you are a criminal, you could have done so much good as the Archer, became a inspiration for so many people, so why didn't you?"

"Because Corona didn't need him." Eugene said "Corona was going through the darkest time in it's history. I put on the hood to hunt down those terrorizing the kingdom. Once I knew the kingdom would never accept the Archer and when I found that the true culprit was someone the kingdom admired I allowed everybody to think that the Archer was the person behind the attacks because I knew the kingdom would accept it better then the actual truth. The kingdom would have lost there faith in the monarchs if they knew that a well beloved employee of their's was actually a criminal. So to protect that truth, the Archer became the face of evil and I made him disappear."

"Then why make his come back? You could made him stay dead, but instead you risk your safety and freedom by bringing him back, why?"

"Because Elsa is a friend? And she needed him to return."

"So what are you going to do now that this is over?"

"Now the Archer can die again, this time for good. I never wanted to be a vigilante, I just wanted to live a normal life with Rapunzel. But that got put on hold when I donned this hood and bow. Now maybe I can get back to that normal life I dreamed of."

"Let me ask one more thing, what if the world needed the Archer again?"

"Hopefully it doesn't."

"But what if it does?"

"Then I will make whatever decision is best." Eugene finished packing his things in his suitcase and walked out the room. "Take care."

Elsa was staring out the window of her old bedroom in the mansion lost in thought about everything Tony told her. She didn't notice Charles wheeling himself in until he called out for her.

"There you are Elsa, your sister and friends are about to leave and are waiting for you."

"Charles." Elsa said in a depressed and guilty voice.

"Elsa?" Charles responded concerned

"I don't deserve you."

"Explain?"

"You have been nothing but loving and patient to me since I first arrived here as a child. You treated me like any other one of your students. You were a father figure to me and I have been absolutely ungrateful toward you. I have been stubborn, careless, I ignored all your warning when you tried to tell me I was going down the wrong path. I don't deserve to be called your student, I don't deserve to be called a X-men."

To Elsa's surprise Charles just chuckled at what Elsa said. "Now Elsa no need to be a drama queen now. Do you know how many times a student of mine has lost their way before? Logan has fallen out with me more times then I can count yet has always found his way back. You are not the first student of mine to have stumbled but you have picked yourself back up."

"Yeah but this has happened twice now, and this time I put your whole team in the crossfire."

"Elsa Logan has gotten in more fights and more arguments with me than I can count, and has quit the team on more then one occasion too."

"Yeah I think he did that two or three times since I've been here now that I think about it." Elsa said

"He did but each time he realized his error and came crawling back. I will never give up on you as long as you realize your error and learn from it. You may no longer be a child but you are still young and are still growing. Your going to stumble and fall, but it's how you react to those mistakes that will shape you in the future. You have grown to be a smart and strong young woman, and one that I am proud to call a student and X-men."

Elsa smiled and bent down to give Charles a hug. Words like that is why she considered her a father figure. He always knew the right things to say. "You have always been here for me Charles."

"And I always will be. No matter how far you go, you will always be a X-men."

"I'll come and visit for Christmas Charles, this is not goodbye I swear."

"I'll be waiting for you with hot coco and open arms. Now come Elsa, I believe your sister and friends are waiting for you in the lobby."

Charles led Elsa to the lobby where the others were all packed and waiting for her. After giving all the other X-men including Deadpool a hug goodbye she boarded her plane and flew off.

As Merida flew the plane, Elsa closed her eyes and thought about everything that both Tony and Charles told her. That is when she started to feel something she hadn't felt since the Ultron attacks, hope and peace. Tony was right, she would be able to forgive herself, maybe even sooner then what she thought she would.

"Are you okay okay over there Elsa?" Anna asked noticing Elsa's eyes closed.

"I will be Anna," Elsa said "I will be." A small smiled curled on her face as she soon drifted to sleep there on the plane, yep, she would be okay.

 **End Credit scene:**

Deadpool walked out of a bedroom dressed in nothing but a bathrobe as he stared at the camera. "What are you looking at?" Deadpool asked "The story's over, turn off your laptop, get off your ass and go do something? Oh I get it, your probably waiting for a preview to the next story are you, expecting Sam Jackson in a eye patch to show up and offer Elsa a membership to the Avengers huh? Well bad news that ain't going to happen. See this is the last story in this series, after three stories plus a spin off the author is done with this series. But don't worry he still has plenty other stories to keep you people with no life entertained while you sit on your ass and surf the web. That being said if by some chance when Avengers Infinity War comes out and the author thinks he can do something with that story then he might make a forth installment. But please don't hold your breath for it. Seriously don't, the movie ain't going to be out for over a year that would be a long time to hold your breath and you might pass out and die. Now if you excuse me, I got to go bang GoGo over Fred's car again. You ready GoGo?"

"Ready Wade dear." GoGo said walking up to him also in a bathrobe and walking off "Oh when we're done there can we also do it on his bed, Fred won't be back home for a week so he will never know."

"I like the way you think doll face."

 **Definite End.**

 **And that's a wrap, thank you to everybody who took the time to read this story. As Deadpool said in the end credit scene it is possible that after Infinity wars comes out I might do a fourth installment. But that is only if I can think of a good way of doing it so don't get your hopes up to much.**

 **Please fill free to check out my other stories and until next time this is Jpbake signing off. *drops the mic and a animated Deadpool comes out and plays music while the end credits roll.***


End file.
